Harry Potter and the Slayer
by Kime
Summary: While attending Hogwarts, Harry and friends encounter a Slayer from Los Angeles. They also meet the Scoobie and Fang gang.
1. Privet Drive

Chapter1: Pirvet Drive  


It was about that time of year again. When all witches and wizards get ready for another magical year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Harry Potter was sitting around in his bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive, reading a book about advance Quidditch moves, and trying to think about the break he would be getting from the Dursleys in a couple hours, when his best friend Ron Weasley and Ron's family would come and take him back to the Burrow. Just the thought about going was enough to get Harry through the summer. 

While Harry was daydreaming of the Burrow the house became eerily quite. Harry put his book away and went down stairs to see what was going on but before he even made it down the stairs he was stopped by a familiar voice.

" Where do you think you're going?" his uncle Vernon snapped. 

Harry turned to face him. " Down stairs I -" Harry was cut off before he could finish his sentence. 

" You're looking for trouble, I knew it. I'm going to put a stop to this right now." uncle Vernon threw Harry into his room and locked the door. Harry was always getting blamed for stuff he didn't do, espically when no one wanted to take the fall themselves.  
  
After dinner Harry washed the dishes and went back to his room. All of a sudden there was a huge argument going on downstairs. Against his better judgement Harry went down to check out what was going on. There was uncle Vernon plumped and purple faced yelling at Mr. Weasley.

" I won't tolerate this! You can't just barge into someone's house it's rude and uncalled for! What if people saw you coming out of the fireplace!? How would we explain that!?" uncle Vernon protested his eyes poping out of their sockets.

" I'm sorry Mr. Dursley we didn't mean anything by it we just came to get Harry. Harry dear get your stuff hurry up." Mrs. Weasley commented before uncle Vernon started his screaming fit again. 

Harry hurried up the stairs with Ron and the twins, all four of them packed Harry's trunk and helped him bring it and Hedwig down the stairs. Once at the Burrow Ron filled Harry in about everything that was going on with the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Ron talked almost all night until Mrs. Weasley finally came up and told them to go to bed.  



	2. The Burrow

Chapter2: The Burrow

  
The next morning Harry and Ron went down stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast, everyone was already awake, and had started eating.

" Good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley said when she saw them coming down the stairs." We're going to go to Grimmauld Place after we visit Diagon Alley and we'll leave for the train station from there."

Wanting to see Sirius, Harry and Ron quickly ate breakfast, got dress and met up with the family downstairs on their way to Diagon Alley. 

While at Diagon Alley they met up with Harry and Ron's friend Hermione in front of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. " Oh my Gosh! It's wonderful to see you again!" Hermione squealed as she gave Harry a hug, and shook Ron's hand. " What have you guys been up to over the Summer? Did you do anything exciting?" Hermione wanted to know everything that went on. 

" Ron and I didn't do anything over the summer, just sat around waiting to go to Hogwarts." Harry answered for both of them. It was true they really hadn't done anything. Harry sat in his bedroom counting down the days until he left, and Ron didn't go anywhere exciting like he had the years before.

While picking up their school supplies Hermione filled them in on what she had done this summer. It seemed like she had gone all over the world. " My family decided to take a cruise to America, and then from there we went to the Bahamas, Jamacia, and over to Australia before returning home. We barely made it home in time to get to Diagon Alley today." Hermione bragged. 

After picking up all their things at Diagon Alley, they made their way secretly to Grimmauld Place.They were welcomed in to the house by the screeches of Mrs. Black. " Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!" Harry and Sirius both pulled the ropes to the curtain closed to muffle the sound of her screaming. With in a couple of minutes the screaming stopped and everyone put their things into their bedrooms.


	3. Back at Grimmauld Palace

Chapter3: Back at Grimmaud Place

" I can't wait until they find the spell to get that sticking charm off of that inane picture, then we won't have to listen to it everytime someone upsets her." Ron complained as he put his stuff away and waited for Harry to finish unpacking his things. Harry couldn't disagree with Ron that picture was extremely annoying, not to mention a pain in the butt to be around even when she wasn't screaming her head off.

Back down stairs everyone was talking about what was going on with the Order, and if there was any new news about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Sirius pulled Harry aside. "How's everything going, did the Dursleys treat you right? Did you have any trouble this summer?"

Harry started to smile he loved how Sirius cared about him, not like the Dursleys did. " Everythings fine. The Dursleys treated me better than they usually do, but don't worry, I stayed out of trouble just like you asked me to." Harry replied. 

After Dinner the Order had a meeting to introduce the new members of the Order to the old members, and vise versa. Everyone was invited to this meeting even Ginny.

" I think we should go around the table and introduce ourselves, that will be the easiest way. I'll go first." Mrs. Weasley commented. " I'm Molly Weasley, I'm the mother to Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny." 

" I'm Arthur Weasley, husband to Molly and father to the list of children just mentioned." Arthur joked around.

" I'm Fred Weasley co-founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheeze's and this is my twin brother George, the other founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheeze's." Fred said with pride. Mrs. Weasley just glared at them, she still didn't like the fact that they left Hogwarts to start up a joke shop.

" I'm Bill Weasley, I work at Gringotts as a code breaker. This is my brother Charlie, he works with Dragons in Romania, and Ron there is my brother as well, he's still a student at Hogwarts going into his 6th year." Bill said with a smile, looking at his mom glaring at Fred and George as they started handing out samples from their store.

" I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm in my 3rd year at Hogwarts, I'm really not part of the Order because I'm to young." Ginny said in such a low voice that many people had to strain to hear her.  
  
Next was Hagrid, all the new people to the order looked as though they never expected anyone to be as tall. " I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but you can just call me Hagrid everyone else does." Hagrid said proudly looking over at Dumbledore.

They worked their way around the table at a slow pace so they wouldn't forget anyone. " I'm Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks though I really hate my first name. I work at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt." 

They were almost done going around introducing themselves that the new members were afraid that with so many people they wouldn't be able to remember everyone's name and what they really wanted to be called.

" I'm Alastor Moody and this is Mundungus Fletcher, our job is to keep an extra close eye on Harry to make sure that he stays out of trouble." Moody commented.

" I'm Serverus Snape,I'm head of Slytherin house, and teach potions at Hogwarts." Snape hissed since he didn't want to be there at all. 

" I'm Minerva McGonagall, I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts, I'm Gryffindor's head of house, and deputy headmistress." Ron rolled his eyes. In some ways it sounded like she was bragging even though he knew she didn't mean to.

" I'm Remus Lupin, my job is to find people to help with the order, I am also currently a werewolf." Lupin looked around the room and noticed that one of the new members looked a little shocked. It didn't suprise Lupin that he looked shocked, not many people come face to face with a werewolf everyday. 

Next it was Sirius' turn. " I'm Sirius Black, this is my mothers house. I am currently unemployed due to the fact that I'm wanted for a murder I didn't commit.I am also Harry Potter's godfather." Black laughed a bit at the looks he got from the new members when they heard he was a wanted man.

" I'm Hermione Granger, I'm best friends with Harry and Ron. I'm currently a 6th year student at Hogwarts." Hermione squeaked. Then looked at Dumbledore.

" I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts and one of the original founders of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said cool, and casually, before taking a seat in the big red Chintz chair. 

Harry looked around the room and noticed that it was his turn to tell everyone who he was. " I'm Harry Potter, I'm currently in my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm friends with Ron and Hermione, and godson to Sirius." Harry quickly sat down afterwards.

" I guess I'll start off the newbies to the Order. I'm Willow Rosenburg. I'm from Sunnydale California, home of the Hellmouth. I'm a wicca, and I'll be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Willow smiled and shook hands with some of the other people in the room.

" What? You're going to be teaching the Dark Arts, you look like you should be teaching something like Charms." Snape commented out loud. 

" I'll have you know mister that I've meddled in the Dark Arts myself, when I was first using magic. I got addicted to the power and I nearly destroyed the world. Therefore I'm pretty sure I qualify for this position." Willow retorted. 

Andrew stood up and introduced himself before things really got going. " I'm Andrew Wells, I'm going to be the new Muggles Studies teacher at Hogwarts. I also work for the Watchers Council, and since you have a Slayer there, they assigned me to teach a non-magic course." Andrew looked around from the look of things everyone but Willow was a little lost on what a Watcher's Council is, and what a Slayer was.

After everyone Introduced themselves it was time for them to go to bed so they could get up early enough tomorrow to go to Kings Cross and board the train. While laying in bed Ron turned to Harry. " What do you think that Andrew guy was talking about? What's a slayer? It doesn't even sound nice." 

Ron of all people would wonder such a thing. " I don't know Ron maybe we can ask Hermione on the train tomorrow she seems to have the answer to everything." Harry turned and fell instantly to sleep.


	4. History of a Slayer

Chapter 4: History Of A Slayer

The next day they boarded the train, and found an empty coach to sit in. After they settled in Ron turned to Hermione.

" Hermione do you have any clue what a Watchers Council, or a Slayer is?" Ron asked looking at her like he was going to pop if he didn't find the answer. 

" A Slayer use to be one girl in the whole world that went around killing vampires, and demons. She's also in charge of saving the world from Apocalypses. A Watchers Council is a council of people such as Professor Wells, that train the Slayer and help her learn the skills that she needs to fight the so called vampires. I thought it was all just a myth until now." As Hermoine said this Ron got a quizzical look on his face.

" Use to be!? What do you mean use to be?" Ron questioned. Looking at Harry as if he would know, but Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

" A few years ago this Slayer named Buffy Summers was drown by this vampire they called The Master, she was only dead for a minute, but her death signaled the next Slayer to come to power named Kendra. Eventually Kendra died at the hands of a vampire named Drusilla. Buffy couldn't save her because she was being distracted by a vampire named Angelus. Kendra's death signaled the next slayer Faith. Faith and Buffy are the two longest living Slayers in the history of well, Slayers. Last year though, there was this big bad that named itself the First Evil. So Buffy, Faith, and Willow came up with this plan to let all potential Slayers gain their Slayer strength so they could help fight the First Evil. They won and now there are hundreds of Slayers all over the world." 

When Hermione finished Harry and Ron's mouth were hanging at their knees. " How do you know all that?" Harry asked stunned that she knew the whole background story along with the general information.

"Honestly don't you two ever pick up a book?" Hermione asked. " I read it in our new Muggle Studies book." Hermione just stared at them until Harry and Ron closed their mouths. " I expect we'll be learning about them in school. I heard Dumbledore talking about having a club or presentation about Slayers. Its suppose to be really exciting I can't wait to go." Hermione said with a smile, then got up to change into her Hogwarts robes. Harry and Ron followed suit.

  
Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the students gathered in the great hall waiting for the sorting hat to finish sorting the first years, and for the feast to begin. After the feast Dumbledore stood up to say a few words and the room grew silent.

"To our newcomer's welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! First years ought to note that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students. Some of our older students will be well off to remember this" Dumbledore said glancing at the Weasley twins, Harry, Ron,and Hermione. "Mr. Filch, the care taker, has asked me to remind all students that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. Quidditch tryout's will be held in the second week of term, to all that are trying out good luck."

Harry was looking around and many people looked excited about trying out for their house Quiddich teams. Harry himself was anxiously waiting for Quidditch practice to start, he missed playing it over the summer.

"We have had two new changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome Professor Rosenburg who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Wells who will be taking over Muggle studies. Please make our guest's feel welcome. Now off to bed you trott." Dumbledore finished his speech and everyone followed their prefects to their house's portrait.  
  
Once inside everyone started to talk about the new teachers. " I heard that they're from America, and that they don't know any magic at all." Natalie McDonald a second year was telling a group of her friends.

"Oh yeah, if they didn't know magic then how would they be able to see Hogwarts?" replied Hermione quickly, she had gotten to know Willow and Andrew and became friends with them instantaneously. 

Willow was very cool, and definitley a powerful wicca in her day. Andrew on the other hand was cool, but the odd cool that most people just can't pull off.

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast together and recieved their schedules. They ended up with double Potions, followed by Muggle Studies, and finished off with transfiguration.

" Hey look we've got Muggle Studies with Professor Wells today! I wonder what that class is going to be like." Hermione said while looking at her schedule. 

Potions with Snape dragged on forever, and by the end of it Harry's potion was a complete disaster. Snape ended up getting rid of it leaving Harry with a zero for the first assignment. He spent the rest of the class writing an essay on potion making. 

" What were you thinking Harry? Honestly the directions weren't that hard to follow. I know that Snape and you don't get allow very well, but would it hurt you to try once in a while?" Hermione protested. 


	5. The Scoobie and Fang gang

Chapter 5: The Scoobie and Fang Gang

Next they were off to Muggle Studies with Professor Wells. Oddly enough Andrew wasn't in his classroom, but Dumbledore was. " Professor what's going on? Where's Professor Wells?" asked Harry once he entered the class.

" If you would all be so kind as to follow me, there will be a presentation in the Great Hall." Dumbledore spoke quickly to the class. He went out the door and turned the corner heading to the Great Hall. 

Once they got there they noticed that all the other students at Hogwarts, along with the staff were already congregated in the Great Hall. The hall had been cleared of all the tables, and now had rows and rows of benches, of which the students only took up half. Upon arriving Hermione noticed that there where a couple of people there they had never seen in there entire life. 

"Once you all settle down we'll start bringing in the rest of the guests. Your parents have been invited to attend this presentation as well, letters were sent to them at the beginning of term. So if you will please all settle down." Dumbledore told the school, and the guests. Once everyone settled the parents filled in the rest of the rows as did the staff. 

" Thank you Professor Dumbledore for letting us take the time to talk to the students, staff and parents. We know how parents feel when they have no idea what's going on especially when it involves their kids. Thank you parents for showing up, it shows that you are really involved with your children's life." Andrew addressed the audience. 

"We have asked you to come because this year you have a Slayer among the students. Don't worry she is hardly a threat unless you happen to be a vampire, demon, or are trying to end the world. I would like to explain what a Slayer is, and give you information about the people who are going to be involved in helping keep her trained, along with those people who will be popping in and out of Hogwarts at regular intervals." Andrew looked around at the parents who looked a little nervous.

"First I would like to introduce you to Rupert Giles, and Wesley Wyhdam-Pryce both of which are collegues of mine on the Watcher's Council and will be dropping by Hogwarts every once in a while to check up on the progress of the Slayer. Don't be fooled though Watcher's Council is just a name, all we do is help train the Slayer and keep her focused. Being a Slayer is a tough job, therefore-" Andrew was cut off by Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah right tough job. Oh look there's a vampire, boo hoo I broke a nail." Draco and his friends started laughing.

" I'll have you know being a slayer is a very tough job indeed as you'll see in a minute but if you have any objections, I suggest you say so now." Giles retorted he hated people who thought that Slayers were nothing more than helpless girls. 

" Yeah I have an objection! How can a girl handle this job?" Draco stood up and stomped on to the stage.

"Well, you obviously have been mistaken, therefore I pose this challenge to you, Mr. Who are you?" Wesley asked Draco as he walked up to him, Giles, and Andrew.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco snapped. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy there are two vampires in the audience with you right now. If you think its so easy I want you to go and find them. If you want you can have someone assist you." Wesley challanged Draco. He knew that this kid was no where near smart enough to figure it out on his own. 

"For the parent's out there don't worry these vampire wouldn't harm a fly. They both have souls and are fighting the good fight." Andrew assured the parents who looked as though they were in mortal danger.

It took Draco a good 20 minutes before he asked for help from his friends Crabbe and Goyle. After a couple more minutes Wesley decided to call his defeat for him. " Well Mr. Malfoy you've had 30 minutes to find two vampires. If they weren't soul'd and if this had been out in public you would of been killed by now. Angel, Spike please come up here." Wesley looked at Draco and knew by the look on his face that calling him out was one of the worst things you could do.

"Wouldn't harm a fly Wesely bugger that! I was pure evil at one time or another. I harmed many flies in my day." Spike whined. 

" Get over yourself Captian Peroxide, where not here to listen to you whine on about your life. Your good, you've been good for a while." Angel retorted back to him. 

"My gosh look!" Ginny Weasley and Tara McClay both yelled and jumped up in shock at the same time. Everyone's attention was now turned to the girls. " Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice the similarities between Draco Malfoy and the blonde haired Vampire" Ginny Wealsey told the audience. 

"The vampire's name is Spike and the red haired girl is right there are many similarities between them, actually they look almost identical! Sorry for interupting." Tara McClay a resident of Sunnydale, California, and part of the Scoobie gang replied. Actually now that Tara looked at the red haired student she noticed many similarities between her friend Willow Rosenburg and the student also. 

With the girls reactions people were now starting to whisper among themselves. They were extremely identical for one, both looked exactly the same. Same hair, same eyes, and same expressions. The only thing they didn't have in common was the fact that Spike was a vampire and Draco wasn't but that could be easily fixed.

" Ok well, lets keep going.Thank you boys for showing such courage. Anyways, I would like to present to you Buffy Summers, and Faith the two original Slayers." Andrew stepped back and let Faith and Buffy take the spotlight. 

"Thank you for having us today. I'm so excited to see everyone here and willing to learn about Slayers. As for you Mr. Malfoy being a slayer is harder than you think, during my reign I've died twice. I've been lucky to have friends that care about me and were able to bring me back." Buffy looked over at Xander and Willow. They always looked so cute together, unfortunatley for Xander, Willow figured out that she was gay. 

" Yo B, your trippin' right? Don't give 'em all the oh I died therefore this job really must be hard type of stuff. Look your standing right here they're probably not that interested anyways." Faith looked at Buffy. " Now if you really wanna get them going let me tell them a story." Faith took over for them both.

" Look everyone your looking at two different examples of a Slayer. B over here has always been a goody to shoes, just like Draco said, though I never heard her complain about her nails. She went did her job and that was that. She was able to come in and take control of any situation. Me on the other hand I trained and was almost like B except for the fact that I had a little more fun until my Watcher was killed. I ran and became independant.Evil looked more fun though, and I hung out with the wrong crowd and ended up taking a few innocent lives just to get what I wanted.It took Wesley and Angel a long time to get me under control. I think Wes still has the scars and torture marks to prove it." Faith laughed.

" However when I took over for B during the huge apocalypse I got a chance to switch places. It was the hardest and lonleist that I've ever felt which is saying something coming from me. So I have to agree with most people in this room being a slayer is hard work, you can either follow the book and see where you go, or you can let the power go to your head and really mess up your life." Faith ended her speech and gave the mic back to Buffy.

Everyone was looking around. Most of the students had there mouths hanging open, the group of strangers just stared. They had never heard Faith talk like that.

"Um thanks Faith. I guess. " Buffy was looking around figuring out where to go from there. " I've noticed most of you looking over at this group of people over on my left hand side. These people are from Angel and mine's teams. I think I'll let Angel go first and let him introduce his group of people to you before we start with mine." Buffy handed the mic over to Angel.

" I wasn't told that I needed to make a speech so bare with me. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I currently run an evil lawfirm that's changing it's ways called Wolfram and Hart. My group of people, and myself will be at Hogwarts on occasion to check in to see how things are going. So I guess that I'll hand over the mic to someone who feels more at home behind it, my friend Lorne." Angel handed the mic to Lorne and walked away. He felt as though he was standing on stage in his underwear.

" Hi everyone, and thanks Angel for that great introduction. Please don't let my appearance scare any of you, I'm the sweetest thing most of you will ever meet. I have the ability to read people's aura by having them sing. So If Dumbeldore ever needs me I'm always on hand." Lorne said enthusiastically he liked Hogwarts and wouldn't mind coming back on many occasions. Lorne then gestured to the group from L.A. 

" I'll just go down the line. You've already met Wesley, who I might add is a great guy, Spike and Angel. Next we have Charles Gunn, he's in charge of the firms attorney's and cases, he also likes to get down and dirty when necessary. I've always thought of him as Angel's right hand man. On Gunn's right we have the wonderful and lovely Winnifred Burkle-"

"You all can just call me Fred everyone else does."

" Fred is in charge of the science department at W&H. On Fred's right is none other than our own little miracle Connor Angel. Connor is the son of Vampire's Angel and Darla, and for those of you out there, yes that is impossible, but it happened and we haven't regretted it so far. That's it for the Los Angeles branch of this big team so I'll hand it over without furthur ado to the wonderful Buffy Summers." Lorne ended his speech and sat down. 

Buffy took the mic from Lorne. The guy seemed cool and all but she just couldn't get over his apperance. She signaled the Scoobie gang to come up and then started. " You've already met some of the scoobie gang, Giles, Andrew, Faith and myself, but these are the guys and girls who work behind the scenes doing I think the hardest and most boring things, so its my pleasure to introduce you to my friends." Buffy walked to one end of the line.

"First off we have my sister Dawn Summers she's basically on research duty. On her left we have one of my best friends Xander Harris he does most everything even fixs the stuff we manage to destroy. On his left is our other best friend and might I say one powerful wicca Willow Rosenburg or as most of you will come to get to know her by Professor Rosenburg. On Will's left is Anya whose an ex-vengence demon who, why are you here?"

" I help with the research and sarcastic remarks."

"Ok, well um...Next we have Tara McClay also a powerful wicca and very important to the Scoobie gang because she keeps everyone grounded. Sorry I'm not as good at this as Lorne is, but please bare with me here. To Tara's left we have Nathaniel Osbourne or OZ for short. Before I move on OZ and I decided it was a good idea for parents and students to know that OZ is a werewolf but we promise to keep him away from the children during full moons. On non-wolfy days OZ is a great guy. That's it I'm done my list." Buffy handed the mic over to Giles. 

"These two groups of people will be popping in and out so please be on your best behavior and help show them the ropes when they're here. I'm positive the students of Hogwarts will become great friends with everyone. That concludes this presentation. If you would please return back to class. Unless anyone has any questions." Giles looked around. He smiled when he got to the group of students they all looked like they were ready to chuck things at his head due to the fact that they did want to go back to class. He remembered that look when he was the librarian at Sunnydale High school.


	6. Protective meeting

Chapter 6:Protective Meeting

" That was one of the weirdest presentations I've ever been to!" Hermione said after the presentation let out and everyone was heading back to class.

"Your telling me that you didn't enjoy that!" Ron looked over at Hermione gaping at her.

" I enjoyed it and learned alot of stuff that I didn't know, it's just in one presentation we met demons,vampires, Watchers, Slayers, and a miracle child. Most of these things we're taught to be afraid of or be careful around and yet they don't look dangerous or harmful at all. Yes that OZ guy might be dangerous depending on the moon or not but other than that he's just as harmless as Professor Lupin." Hermione retorted to Ron.

" I enjoyed it. I loved when that Wesley Wyhdam-Pryce guy made Malfoy look like an idiot, then called his defeat for him. Mr. Wyhdam-Pryce has to be brave to call Malfoy out, actually I was suprised Malfoy didn't do something to him." Harry started laughing remembering Malfoys face all screwed up and him getting agitated over who the vampires were.

" Well Potty I'm not a total git! I know better than to attack people in front of teachers and parents! I could of taken the Slayers though!" Draco snapped and walked with Crabbe and Goyle to his next class.

Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle "Hogwarts is going to the dogs. Just wait until my father hears about this presentation! I wouldn't get suprised if Dumbledore was sacked immediately especially for letting muggles roam the castle, and I thought mud-bloods allowed here was bad." Draco stompped off.

"What a complete git. Him being able to take on the Slayers that's a load of bollocks!" Hermione Ron and Harry headed off to Transfiguration. The presentation took up most of the Muggle studies class time.

"Please Settle down class" Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of her class room. "Today we are going to learn how to turn turtles into Keys. Will someone please help pass out the turtles while I write the instructions on the board."

Pavarti Patil got up and passed out the turtles while McGonagall started to write. When the turtles were all passed out and McGonagall explained everything Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes miss Granger." McGonagall looked up from grading last nights homework assigment. 

" I was wondering how most of the people could see Hogwarts. There are spells on it to keep muggles from seeing the place but it seemed to me that a couple people at that presentation were muggles and had no magical powers." Hermione was right the two people from Angel's group Fred, and Gunn. They were both muggles and didn't seem like they were witches or wizards so how could they see Hogwarts.

" Miss Granger, do you honestly think that Dumbledore would invite people to the castle without making sure they could see it first." McGonagall looked Hermione in the eyes and then went back to grading the papers.

After Transfiguration Harry, Ron and Hermione started back to the Gryffindor common room when they were pulled aside by Filch the Hogwarts care taker.

" Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Filch hissed menacingly. All three of them knew not to take Filch's tone seriously he was constantly talking like that no matter if you were in trouble or not, he just liked to see kids squirm.

When they finally reached Dumbledore's office Filch left them to climb the staircase. Once inside all three of them looked around. There sitting down in the middle of the room were both Angel and Buffy. Dumbledore got up and walked over to them. " Please sit down we wanted to discuss a few things with you three and then you can head back to class." 

Dumbledore drew up three more chairs by his desk, and offered them to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore started to speak. " As the three of you are well aware trouble tends to find you even in the safest of places. We have called you to this meeting because the new student at school will desperately need your help. Not only is she new to this school and will need help finding her way around, but she will also be in need of some friends, but as recent events have happened in the following years the Slayer would also make a great follower to Voldemort." Dumbledore looked straight at Harry when he said this.

"From what I understand Voldemort or his followers aren't people we want associated with our Slayer. Anything you can do to keep her away from people who might try to persuade her to get a.....erm... what are those things?" Buffy looked over at Angel. 

" A dark mark" Angel said casually as if it was no big thing.

"Right a dark mark would be of much help. From what Professor Dumbledore has told us you three have faced Voldemort more than once and know who his followers are. If you could keep an eye out for her that would be great." Buffy looked at Harry with a plea in her eyes. 

She really didn't want Voldemort to get his hands on the Slayer. She knew that Slayers were strong and could be powerful weapons in war. All she had to do was look at what Faith had done and Faith wasn't even in a war when she did it. 

" We promise to keep an eye out for danger and come straight to professor Dumbledore or one of you if we suspect that something is up. Don't worry I understand what could come if Voldemort- oh honestly Ron stop- got his hands on the Slayer. I'll also help her get caught up with her classes and such." Hermione got up and shook hands with Buffy and Angel. 

She had gotten the weirdest feeling since she set foot in Dumbledores office that something big and terrible must have happened between Angel and Buffy. He was constantly looking at her when he thought no one was looking. There was also alot of tension between them she didn't have to see it, it was felt by everyone in the room.

"You three may go, but please don't mention this meeting to anyone." Dumbledore stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.

Hermione got halfway to Gryffindor common room when she remembered that neither Dumbledore nor the others told them who the Slayer happened to be. 

"Harry, Ron did you happen to hear the name of the student we're suppose to help?" Hermione gave them this look of frustration. "How are we suppose to help someone get aquainted with the school when we were never introduced to her?"

" Your right Hermione no one told us who she was, maybe they are going to introduce us to her when the time is right. Then again this is Hogwarts whatever secret you have no matter how small, by the time you label it a secret the whole school knows. There has got to be students who go here that know who she is already right?" Ron stopped walking towards the common room, and now headed a different directon. 

"Where are we going?" Hermione looked over at Harry hoping that Ron didn't just lose all his marbles. 

"To the library." Ron started to run down the corridors and up the stairs now hoping that he wouldn't be caught by Filch. 

"You must of lost it, you wanna go to the library!?" Hermione was now looking at Ron like he had gone insane.

"Look Hermione I thought you were smart! Every 5th and 7th year student who wants to get ahead start on their studying for O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts is going to be in that library, and what goes on in the library when people get tired of studying the same thing over and over again?" Ron looked down the corridor to see how much farther they had to go.

" Ron that's genius, when people get tired of studying they start to talk about stuff that goes on around Hogwarts, whose likely to have a break down, whose going out with who and who has the biggest secret. Obviously the student with the biggest secret would be the Slayer." Hermione looked over at Ron in suprise, she didn't know he had it in him to figure that one out on his own. How could it have slipped her mind?


	7. Meeting Lorne

Chapter 7: Meeting Lorne

When they finally reached the library the three of them found seats at the Gryffindor table, got out the homework that was assigned that day, and looked around. There were abunch of students looking strained from the studying that they were doing and it wasn't even close to the exams yet. It looked like the whole of Hogwarts 5th years were going to end up having a nervous break down of some sort.

"Hey look!" Hermione said in a loud whisper pointing her finger over to a bookshelf at the other end of the room. "There's one of Angel's friends Lorne. I think we should go over and become friends with him he looks a little lost." Hermione jumped out of her seat and went over to Lorne.

"Hey....erm..... Mr.Lorne. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said nervously she didn't know if she was suppose to call him Professor Lorne or just Lorne. " Can I help you find something? There are alot of books here we'll be able to find loads that your probably interested in." Hermione gave him her innocent smile.

" Thanks doll, you can just call me Lorne.I'm just admiring your collection. I love to read just as much as I love to sing, say you wouldn't happen to know any books in here that have to do with entertainment. Since I've set foot in this school I've wondered about wizarding bands. I heard one of the students talking about some band called the Weird Sisters."

" Yeah follow me I just checked out a book about the Weird Sisters the other day, I've been fascinated by them since they played at one of Hogwarts' annual dances. Maybe this year you could be the entertainment." Hermione was just as fascinated with how nice Lorne was, he seemed to take instantly with everyone.

"Here you go Lorne." Hermione handed him The Weird Sisters: A Biography, and The Top 20 Wizarding bands of all time. 

"Thanks, you're such a sweetheart. I think I'll read them in the library, I was told by a very nice professor that she's a book Nazi." Lorne had to laugh at this he'd never known anyone so much like Fred. 

Hermione was a very smart girl, he could tell that just by standing here. She however would lead a very hectic life, he could see that in her aura. It practically screamed it. However he was not the one to tell her this.

Hermione lead him back to the table that Harry and Ron were sitting at. " Lorne I would like to introduce you to my friends Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley." Hermione took a seat as did Lorne. " Ron, Harry this is Lorne."

"Nice to met you, welcome to Hogwarts, are you having a nice time here?" Harry shook Lorne's hand. It was always a pleasure to meet new people espically people that were totally different then he was. 

"I'm having a great time here, I'm thinking of staying and helping out. I don't know what I could do though. I don't know anything about magic, so I couldn't possibly become a teacher. Filch has got the corridors covered and Hagrid takes great care of the grounds here." Lorne opened his book and started reading.

" Well maybe you could become a teacher's assistant, or help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital ward." Ron stopped reading this guy was very intresting. He loved it here and he could stand Filch how many people can say that?

" I don't know. I'm needed in L.A. to help Angel with helping the hopeless. I'm suppose to talk to Dumbledore and Angel tonight and we'll see tomorrow." Lorne gave them a smile and a wink then went back to reading.

By this time some of the students were getting tired of studying and started whispered conversations. Lorne could tell at once that Harry, Ron and Hermione had barley written anything for a while. 

" What's going on you three. You really should be finishing up that essay, I've met Snape and he's not someone you should mess with." By the look the three of them were giving Lorne, he could tell that they already knew about Snape.

" Sorry, we're just trying to find out who this Slayer is. We wanted to meet her and help her get around school and such." Hermione looked devistated she knew that she didn't say anything about the meeting that went on but she still felt like she just broke the promise she made to Dumbledore, Buffy and Angel.

" Look you'll find out who the Slayer is when it's time for you three to know, but I'm positive that no one but herself and the others know who she is." Lorne looked around how did they expect to figure a huge secret like this in a library.

" Lorne there's something you need to learn about this school, and I think its time someone taught it to you. No matter what secret you try to keep in this school it always manages to get out. I bet a galleon that by night fall this whole school knows who the Slayer is." Ron looked at Lorne challengingly. There was something about this boy that made him take this bet though.

" I heard that Buffy and Angel use to go out, but then Angel tried to end the world by bringing this Acathala thing to life.Buffy had to stab him with some sword to end it, ever since then they just haven't gotten their act together." Lorne looked over at some of the students two tables over from them. 

" Hermione who are they?" Lorne gestured over to the group of students talking about Buffy and Angel.

"Oh them. The one on the right is Pansy Parkinson, her best friend Graham Pritchard is the one sitting next to her, and the one with her back to us is Milicent Bullstrode. All of them are from Slytherin." Hermione gave Lorne a look that he hoped he would never get.

"I take it there not the nicest people at Hogwarts. Ron your right though gossip does travel fast....By the way whats a galleon?" Lorne remembered betting Ron a galleon, it never occured to him what it was, he was to busy listening to the students.

" You've got that right. A galleon is wizarding money. Don't worry though I know you don't have any so I won't hold you to your bet just yet." Ron looked over at the Slytherin table now.

Harry took some of the money out of his pocket, and placed it on the table in front of them. " Lorne the gold coin is a Galleon, the silver is a Sickle and the bronze one is a Knut. Each of them mean a different thing. Kind of like your pennies, dimes, and nickles." Lorne looked over the money, then let Harry put it back in his pocket. 

Lorne had never seen money like that before. He was fascinated at how they had three simple pieces of currency, when in L.A. there were a whole lot more.

" That's ok wait until you hear this, I heard that Spike and Buffy went out and Angel came back during the Apocalypse and didn't know about the two of them until he, and this is the gross part, smelled Spike's scent on Buffy." With that the three girls squealed.

" I'll see you around you three I've had enough." Lorne left. Not long after Ron, Harry, and Hermione left also.  



	8. Zoe

Chapter 8: Zoe

The three of them headed to the Great Hall, once inside the sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat when someone walked up behind them. They were obviously a new student.

"Um..Excuse me I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm a little lost. I wasn't here for the sorting ceremony and I just don't have the darndest idea where my school table is." The student started to blush. Harry remembered how nervous he was his first day, and he understood how nervous she must be feeling.

" What house are you in?" Hermione had stood up to talk to her. 

" Um...Gryffindor." The student said as she blushed bright pink.

" This is the Gryffindor table. You can sit with us if you like. " Hermione moved over so that the new girl could sit down next to her.

"My names Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Hermione beamed she loved showing new students the ropes, she was hoping to become a professor when she grew up.

" My names Zoe, Zoe Williams. It's nice to meet you three." She sat down and started to fill her plate with food.

" Oh, hi Spike, hi Connor!" Zoe waved to the two guys walking down the aisle. 

" You know them?" Ron looked shocked. 

" Yeah I've known them forever, there here to get me situated then they're going to go back to L.A." Zoe took a sip of her drink and blushed bright red. 

She wasn't suppose to tell people she knew anyone from Sunnydale, or L.A. it would give away that she was the Slayer that they were trying to protect. It was obviously going to be a lost cause.

"So then your the Slayer. I've been dieing to meet you. Why are you going to Hogwarts though?" Hermione started in on lecturing the poor girl.

" Yeah, but please don't tell anyone I wasn't even suppose to say I knew them. I'm going to Hogwarts because Buffy, Faith, Angel, and the three Watcher's that you met earlier thought that on top of researching, going to school and killing things. That I should broaden my understanding of magic and demons. When Xander mentioned that he had a Slayer friend that knew Dumbledore they approached him and explained everything and here I am." Zoe was looking around at the Great Hall aparrently embarrased that she roughly just spilled about 2 years worth of her life to complete strangers.

"That's ok. You'll enjoy it here. I bet you'll make loads of new friends. However I'm a little confused you said that you go to school, how do you go to muggle school when your here?" Hermione gave her this odd look.

"Muggle school, what's a muggle?" Zoe had never heard that word before.

"Not what is a muggle, what are muggles. Muggles are those people with absolutely no magic in them, like your parents, or Orlando Bloom. " Hermione explained to Zoe.

"Don't tell me your still on about Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. You see one movie about them pretending to be pirates and then you suddenly become this huge fan! They were in load of bloody stuff before Pirates of the Carribean, what happened didn't they sink your ship?" Ron started cracking up at the end of his speal as did Harry and Zoe. 

" You stole my boat!" Zoe cried out.

" Actually borrowed. Borrowed your boat with every intention of bringing it back." Ron started.

" I didn't suddenly become a big fan, I watched Lord of the Rings, and I happen to like Legolas in that movie also!" Hermione protested

" Ok granted that that movie came out before POTC, but Johnny Depp wasn't in that either!" Ron retorted trying to hold back laughter.

" I liked Johnny Depp in Sleepy Hollow!" At this Hermione got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron followed shortly after heading to the quidditch pitch to practice by himself.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight." Zoe looked over at Lorne, Connor and Angel she would of given anything to go back to L.A. with them now.

" Its not your fault, Hermione and Ron are constantly down each others throats you eventually get use to it. Don't worry though they'll be over it in a couple of days. Hermione will cave in and Ron won't bring it up."

" Thanks. Hey, you wanna meet some of my friends from L.A. and Sunnydale later. You can bring Ron and Hermione if they wanna come. " Zoe finished her dinner and left. 

Harry wasn't sure where she was going seeming she didn't turn towards the staircases. Harry left hoping that Zoe would find her way back to the common room eventually.  



	9. Staying Behind

Chapter 9: Staying Behind

  
"Zoe you made friends that's great who are they?" Xander Harris always though of Zoe as a little sister. He had known Zoe since she was born and has always taken care of her. He was friends with her parents before they were killed by a gang of vampires one night. He was always delighted when she was happy and well, and also kept a close eye on her.

"This really nice girl named Hermione Granger, she's really smart. Ron Weasley whose a nice guy and Harry Potter." Zoe smiled the look on Xanders face was priceless. He always tried to keep her away from guys that weren't part of the Scoobie or Fang gang.

" I can't wait to meet them, I'm sure I'll like all three of them." Xander smiled and pulled Zoe into a hug.

The two of them met up with the rest of the gang infront of the Great Hall. They were going to get a tour of the school that night but decided to meet up before hand and figure out what they were going to do tomorrow when they left.

" From what I understand there are a few of you that wouldn't mind staying at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Zoe, and I think it's a good idea, however I'm not Angel and can not speak for him. So those of you who would like to stay back from the Scoobie gang please go with Dumbledore so he can set you up with rooms and jobs." Buffy looked at the crowd. She was already upset that she had to leave Willow behind, but she figured that she had to do what was best.

Tara, Xander and Faith walked over by Dumbledore waiting to hear what Angel would say about his group of people. Tara wanted to stay to help out Willow and to help Zoe with her magic. Xander wanted to stay to keep a protective brotherly eye out for Zoe. Buffy knew before they even stepped foot in Hogwarts that Xander was staying.Faith stayed because being a Slayer, she could help the Slayerette get an understanding about being a Slayer and help her stay away from things that might lead her down the same path Faith took.

" After having thought this over I decided to let those who want to stay at Hogwarts, to um stay. However I want it understood that if we end up needing you back in L.A. you are to return without complaint." Angel was all broody he hated having to part with his friends. " So those of you that are staying please join the group of people and we'll see you later tonight for the tour. 

After saying this Angel watched Lorne, Fred, Spike and his son Connor go with the others.Spike stayed because Angel just couldn't stand him moping around the firm all day, plus being a vampire he would really help out with the Slayers training. Before Connor went with the group he pulled his dad aside.

" I'm sorry to have to do this but I enjoy it here and I think I can learn alot. I want you to know that I had a hard time deciding this because we've just started to have an actual father/son relationship." Connor didn't look at his dad but looked at the floor instead.

" It's ok Connor. If you stay here though I want you to keep your grades up. I'll be checking on them and you regularly." Angel looked at his son. He knew he had to let Connor do what he thought was right for him. Even if it ment staying here with Spike, and Faith.

Dumbledore took the guests to his office to figure out where they were going to stay, and who would do what job. After a while of bickering and rearranging of the rooms they decided that Connor would get sorted into a house, Fred and Faith would share an Adjoining room on one side of the castle, Xander and Lorne on another side of the castle and after much bickering between everyone until Tara reminded them that she was gay Tara and Spike would share another adjoining room on a different end of the castle. 

After the room ordeal Dumbledore decided that he would give them jobs and that fighting about it would only send them back to where they came from. Fred became the assistant Arthimacy and Potions teacher. Faith became Hogwarts first and only Physical Education teacher. Spike became an assistant Muggle Studies teacher. Everyone laughed at this, but Dumbledore thought it was a great idea seeming that he'd been a muggle most of his life anyways and had traveled all over the world. Lorne helped out in the Library and the Hospital wing where ever he was needed the most is where he went. Xander became assistant to Albus Dumbledore which he found out wasn't such a bad job after all. Which left Tara who became the assistant Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Connor was sorted at once and no suprise to anyone he was sorted into Slytherin. Connor was given robes, a wand and his first homework assignment which was due the very next day. Connor ran to the library to start on his essay for Muggle Studies. Luckily for Connor, Lorne went with him and bumped into Hermione along the way and asked her to help Connor with his essay which she was happy to oblige by.


	10. Tour of Hogwarts

Chapter 10: Tour of Hogwarts

That night everyone met back up in front of the Great Hall ready to get the tour of the castle. They couldn't believe how big Hogwarts was, and how beautiful it was at night. Just then it dawned on Fred that with the size of this castle it would be impossible for them to see the whole thing.

"Not to worry miss Burkle. We'll see everything there is to see and then some." Dumbledore looked over at her. He loved playing the 'am I reading your mind' game on people. He never could read anyone's mind, it was the look on their faces that gave them off.

"If we could please get started as you have already seen the Great Hall, and the main corridors, I thought I would start off with the rest of the down stairs and end at the top. Please follow me." Dumbledore lead everyone down stairs to the dungeons. 

"If everyone would please light their torch at this time we will be able to see everything with out waking up the students. However one or two could pop out at you at anytime. This is the dungeons, it's the location of Professor Snape's Potion class and the Slytherin Dormitory. Though many people are accustomed to the Slytherin students I feel I must warn you that they are definitely the most rebellious group of students and to stay fully alarmed when we visit their dormitory, for who knows what might happen." Dumbledore turned a corner and entered a classroom.

"This must be the Potions classroom. This is nothing like the classrooms we had back in the day." Gunn commented on the classroom it had a creepy look to it and even though it was located in the dungeons of the school, it still had windows that looked out on what looked like the grounds of Hogwarts.

"This is neat, look at all these potions, and bottles of stuff on the shelves. Wolfram and Hart has stuff like this, but not just laying around all willy nilly. I would be afraid the students might hurt themselves with it." Fred gave a look of concern, the place interested her a lot. She loves science and figured that potion making must be a lot like it.

"Not to worry Miss Burkle, the bottles and potions laying out aren't harmful. Snape knows better and keeps the dangerous stuff locked up under the most unbreakable charms." Dumbledore escorted everyone out the door and down the hall.

"How is it that students don't get lost on their way to the classrooms?" Dawn Summers asked. She was starting to get the feeling that she needed one of those mall directories with the' you are here' stickers on it.

"Students do tend to get lost, but eventually find there way around. That reminds me Connor Angel, be careful of the stair cases they like to change. This is also where you will be staying." Dumbledore looked over at Connor whose eyes just went wide. 

" Wolfsbane. Connor it would be smart of you to remember this password." Dumbledore said in a loud whisper as to not wake up the students who were sleeping. " All dormitories are guarded by a picture and to gain entrance you need a certain password. Passwords change from time to time, so students are always protected."

Inside the Slytherin common room many of the Scoobie and Fang gang members were getting a little freaked out. What person would like to stay in a place like this. It was dark, dank and depressing. The furniture was all silver, gold and black. If it wasn't for the fire place still going, the room would be pitch black. On the side wall there were two sets of stairs leading two different ways.

"As I did warn you please stay on your top guard. This is the Slytherin common room. Each common room is decorated in their school colors, the two stairs there lead to the girl's and boy's dormitories. Girl's on the left, guy's on the right." Dumbledore let them walk around the common room and check things out.

"This doesn't seem like such a great place for a student or students to live, its very dark and gloomy." Lorne looked around even more. Being in this room was making him a little sad.

"Well, if you don't like it leave! No one said you had to be here now did they? Plus its home to us. I don't come into your home and cut it up." Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and friends came down the stairs. 

" Mr. Zabini, I am going to have to ask you to be nice to our guest and one of your peers while they're here." Dumbledore looked at him straight in the eye, turned towards the portrait door and swung it open. " I think it's time to move on."

Once outside the door way and down the hall Dumbledore addressed Lorne. "Most of the Slytherin students come from homes similar to how the dungeons have been made up. Their parents were once Slytherins and decorated their house like the dungeons." 

They walked up the stairs and were in front of the great hall once more. They toured the classrooms there, and on the second floor when they came to another dormitory.

"You do not have to worry about this common room it belongs to Gryffindor. You will find that many people in this house are extremely loyal, and friendly. However Connor I will have to ask you not to remember the password to this or any other common room at this time seeming you are not a part of their teams. Wizarding Whizbees." The portrait door opened.

Everyone walked into the common room. It was nothing like the last one, this one was bright. It was decorated in gold, red, and black. There were students sitting around the fire talking, studying and laughing.

"Please take your time to look around and mingle with the students." Dumbledore took a seat by the fire to watch two students playing wizarding chess.

"Hello Lorne! It's great to see you again. Are you having fun? Will you be able to stay?" Hermione was delighted to see Lorne and the others. 

"Hey doll cakes, it's great to see you again too. I'm having a blast, and I'm going to stay. I get to help out in the library and the infirmary. Which ever one needs me the most. Say how was Connor doing with his work?" Lorne was wondering if Connor had enough in him to get caught up.

"He did great. He caught on pretty fast. Don't worry he'll be caught up in no time. I'll help him also, all he has to do is ask." Hermione smiled and went back to her work.

Zoe came down from the girl's dormitories just in time to see everyone. She grabbed Xander and pulled him into a hug. Then got Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. This is my best friend Xander. Xander these are those friends I was talking about earlier." Zoe was all smiles. She couldn't help it she always adored Xander plus she had made friends within her first couple of minutes at Hogwarts.

Sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the couch she started pointing out everyone she knew. " That over there is Connor, he was born about 3 years ago. Oh, and that over there that's Anya she's hilarious! Sometimes though she gets to goofy and Buffy or Xander has to tell her to calm down. " Zoe went on until the group left.

  
Dumbledore lead them up another set of stairs that lead to a third floor. The floor held the dormitory that belonged to the Ravenclaws. Along with the Transfiguration, and Charms classroom. They had searched the classrooms in minutes, but the dormitory took longer, the students of Ravenclaw kept asking everyone questions.

The only room they had left to search on that floor was the library. " I must warn you some of the students have nick named Madam Pince a book Naz,i and I must agree. She is very dedicated to her books. So please when you are in there be careful." Lorne had to laugh, Dumbledore was right Madam Pince was definitley dedicated to her books and the students didn't take any chances with them when she was around.

Madam Pince didn't look to happy to see so many people wondering around the library picking up books, opening then and putting them back. She kept glaring at Dumbledore. 

" I think it would be best to leave the library. You can all visit here when you come back." Dumbledore lead the group out of the library and up the stairs.

The last floor held a bunch of classrooms along with the Hufflepuff dormitory. Which to everyone's suprise was just as deserted as the Slytherin common room was. The group had free reign to look at whatever they wanted on this floor, but to be extremely careful of Peeves the poltergist whom no one saw until he started to throw ink bottles at the group, one hit Spike right in the head. Dumbledore cleaned him up and they went on their way.

" I'm sorry I had no clue that Peeves would be on this floor. I must say that Peeves is worse than most students. However two students are very close in tying Peeves in practical jokes.The Weasley twins, Fred and George whom I'm postive you will meet during your journeys to this school." 

Dumbledore started to walk up a winding stair case and into what he swore was the last classroom in this building. Once they reached the top they found themselves in the Divinations classroom. The classroom was filled with a mixture of different inscents, and the lamps were draped with different colored fabrics to make the room look more mysterious. 

The group was offered the chance to look around and read the books that were lying around on the tables and in the book shelves.

A couple minutes later they found themselves outside on the grounds and looking into the schools greenhouses. Walking back to the castle Buffy noticed a huge tree on the grounds.

"What type of tree is that? I've never seen one like it before." Buffy pointed to the tree and everyone owwed and awed.

"That miss Summers is the school's Whomping Willow. I wouldn't get to close to it. It's a very aggressive tree and will hit when it feels threatened. Students know to be careful around it when they are out on the grounds." Dumbledore lead the group back to the castle and off to their separate rooms.  



	11. The History of Connor

Ch.11 The History of Connor

Back in the Gryffindor common room everyone was finishing up their homework, and making their way to bed."Zoe I was just wondering. I know that they said Connor Angel was this miracle child, but if he was born about three years ago then wouldn't he still be a baby and not a teenager?" Hermione looked at Zoe alarmed. 

"If Connor grew up at the rate he did by the time he left Hogwarts he would have to be about 32 years old, and probably the oldest student Hogwarts has ever had." Hermione figured this out as quickly as possible.

" Oh that. As you heard Angel and a vampire named Darla had Connor. We don't know how that happened but it was in a prophecy that they would have a baby. Well Wesley was in charge of translating the prophecy, and there was this line in there that the father would kill the son. "

" Oh that's horrible! If I was Connor I wouldn't be around my father right now!" Hermione protested.

" If I could continue." Zoe looked at Hermione who nodded her head.

" Anyways Wesley wasn't positive about this because Angel wasn't acting like he was going to kill Connor anytime soon, so he went to this higher being and asked if this was true. The higher being told him something along the lines of earthquake, fire, blood. Well this evil law firm Wolfram and Hart knew about this prophecy as well and took Connor's blood from his tests at the hosptial and doctors appointments and spiked Angels supply of blood with his sons."

Zoe took a breath. She also tried to remember the rest of the story she wasn't there when it happened and had to hear the whole thing from Lorne and Gunn.

" Well at the same time Angel's arch nemisis Holtz came to kill Angel and almost did but decided that killing the son and then Angel would be better, or something like that. So this Holtz guy kept attacking Angel and his friends, along with many other people whom wanted to get their hands on this miracle child for his blood, and such for their rituals. Anyhow there was this huge earthquake one night and Angel's stove caught the room on fire. Angel saved Connor, and Wesley whom had come to talk to Angel, was already by the door when all this started waited for them to come out in the hall way. When they did he noticed that Angels forehead was bleeding." 

Zoe needed to take another break. She was hoping she didn't leave any really important details out.

" Well the following day or so Wesley came to pick up Connor telling Lorne that he was going to let Connor play at the park and spend the night. He started to sing to Connor because Connor was crying and Lorne read him. Wesley noticed and hit Lorne with some metal thing, and knocked Lorne out. Wes got half way to his house when he met up with one of Holtz's lackies. She pretended Holtz had betrayed them, slit Wes' throat and stole the baby. Angel gets to the hotel with the others, and finds Lorne passed out. When Lorne comes to, he tell Angel the whole thing and what he saw. Angel runs after Wesley, only to get intercepted by Wolfram and Hart. Some how they end up by this river. Everyone, Wolfram and Hart, Holtz and his lackie, Angel and some weird time traveling demon who wants the kid or he'll end the world. Well this demon slices this whole in the atmosphere and keeps making it bigger yelling about the kid and such. Holtz then jumps through this portal with Connor. The portal ends up being this hell demention." 

She stopped for a minute to let everyones mouths shut and give them a chance to go through all the information that was just thrown to them.

" Well everyone leaves then, and Wesley takes a few days off. Only to find out that the whole prophecy was a fake, written because the time traveling demon learned that Connor was going to kill him and save the world from the apocalypse. Well out of no where one day this demon falls through this hole in the hotel that Angel and company owns. The demon gets a way, but a couple seconds later this teenage boy falls through. Let's say it didn't take people long to figure out it was Connor, or that Holtz was close by. Connor was raised to believe Holtz was his father, and that Angel killed his mother. Holtz commited suicide and made it look like Angel did that too. So Connor put Angel in this metal box and threw him in the bottom of the Pacific ocean. A little while later Angel was offered Wolfram and Hart. Part of his deal in taking it was that everyone except him would have their memory erased of Connor, and that Connor would lead a normal life. That went well until Connor found he had super strength. His parents went to W&H to seek help from Angel in finding out why. Angel used Connor to help kill some demon, in the process the box which contained their memories of Connor along with Connors memories of Angel were smashed. Connor remembered whom Angel was and everyone was angry at Angel for erasing their memories of Connor. However Connor didn't start killing Angel but returned to his other family. Connor felt that it was time to get to know Angel a couple of days ago, and they've been inseparable ever since." Zoe finished. She knew that last part well enough. There wasn't a time she could remember with them where they were ever apart from each other.

  
" Those two have been through all of that!" Ron was shocked, how could anyone survive that? He could barely survive his older brother and that was way worse.

Eventually Zoe and Hermione retreated off to the girl's dormitories, the boys followed suit a couple minutes later.  



	12. First Muggle Studies Lesson

Chapter 12: First Muggle Studies Lesson

-----Sorry I couldn't resist the Vanilla Ice reference I watched I love the 90's------

The next day everyone headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes began. Most of the teachers were there along with the visitors, most of whom would be going back home today. " I'm going to miss them when they're gone, but luckily I have friends like y'all to make up for that." Zoe said before she got up and ran to give hugs to all her friends before they left.

"I think Zoe is going to make a great friend, I can't wait to get to know her more. I know she just arrived but she's starting her 6th year because of her age, do you two feel like helping me catch her up on the stuff that she's missed out on. Harry, you could help her with Defense Against the Dark Arts since your top of the class, and Ron you could help her with -" Hermione really had to think of this. What was Ron good at? It never really occured to her.

" I could help her with learning to ride a broom and Quidditch and stuff like that." Ron suggested his face turning all pink. He hated that his friends were better at most stuff than he was.

" That would be great, you could help teach her Herbology. She already has Professor McGonagall helping her with Transfiguration, and Professor Snape is helping her catch up in Potions." Hermione went back to eating.

" Professor Snape offered to help a student, that must be a first! I kind of feel sorry for her now, extra classes with Snape must be horrible." Ron gazed at Zoe.

" I didn't say he offered to teach her, Professor Dumbledore asked him to catch her up. However extra classes with him must be horrible. I couldn't imagine staying after to get help." Hermione, Ron, Harry and Zoe finished breakfast and headed over to Muggle Studies with Professor Wells. Since they missed the class yesterday due to the presentation they ended up having double Muggle Studies.

" What exactly is Muggle Studies? Andrew....erm..Sorry I hope I don't do that during class. Professor Wells was trying to explain the class to me but he was side tracked. Something having to do with the Watchers Council became 'extremely urgent' go figure." Zoe and the others turned the corner.

" Muggle Studies is where we study the history of muggles, and their ways. It's cool espically when we learn about pop culture. I loved when we learned about Vanilla Ice, his song was hilarious." Ron said then started to sing Ice, Ice, baby. 

" Yeah to bad his career didn't last to long. He ended up coming out with some rap album later on but just never got off the ground." Zoe and the others finally made it to class and found a seat in the front row.

  
" Welcome to your first Muggle Studies class, My name is Professor Wells. I would love you all to take out your books, open them up to the table of contents and rip it out." Andrew watched as all the students looked at him funny and started laughing.

" Are you serious Professor Wells?!" Hermione raised her hand, she never had a teacher that told her to rip her book apart. 

" Hermione I don't think that's the question you should be asking." Ron looked at her and raised his hand this time. Harry looked at him. Ron almost never raised his hand in class, but now Harry was thinking the same thing Ron was.

" I've always wanted to say that. Yes Hermione I am serious. What's your question Ron?" Andrew looked at Ron.

" Are you alright Professor Wells? We're not going to get in trouble later for not having the contents page right?" Ron looked at awe at Professor Wells, now this was going to be the best class or at least tied with Lupin's class.

" Ok, we are not going to follow the chapters we're going to be jumping around the book. I don't feel like boring you with most of the stuff you already know, such as wars that you learned about the first couple of years you were here. Yes we are going to be studying present wars such as the war in Iraq but we're mostly going to talk about present issues. Gay marriage, Politics and get into stuff such as top grossing movies, hit songs and what teens in todays society are like." Andrew looked around he loved teaching, no wonder Willow was always excited when she was asked to substitute at the local schools.

Andrew pulled out a mixed CD with songs through out the years on it and pointed his wand at it, all of the sudden the CD started to play. 

" The first lesson we're going to learn today is what can we learn about muggles through there music. Such as last summer's theme song by Good Charlotte." Andrew pressed the play button that appeared above the CD. The CD played and the lyrics to the song danced around the top of it, so the class could sing.

"At my high school it felt more to me like a jail cell a penatentary. My time spent there it only made me see. That I don't ever wanna be like you I don't wanna do the things you do.Never gonna hear the words you say cuz I don't ever wanna I don't ever wanna be, you don't wanna be just like you. What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up.You, don't wanna be you!" The song kept playing most of the students got up to dance and we're tapping their quills on the side of their desk. Once the song was over Andrew started up the class debate.

" So from listening to this song. What do you think muggle teenagers are like? Come on someone in this classroom must have some sort of idea or opinion." Andrew looked around almost all of the students had their hands raised. " Now that's what I love to see, students getting involved. Lets see how about Goyle."

" From listening to this song it sounds like muggle teens have lost all respect for their parents and the people around them that aren't like them. They're trying to find their own image and break free from this barrier that people have created through out the years." Goyle looked at the floor, most people didn't know that he had a brain on him. They just thought that he was Draco Malfoy's body guard.

" I Have to disagree! I think muggle teens are just as respectful of their elders as they've always been. They aren't trying to break barriers either they are setting ones for themselves. They don't wanna be like other people but they want people to follow their example therefore they're contradicting themselves." Pavarti Patil jumped up out of her seat to protest.

Andrew just couldn't stop smiling. His students were getting involved, really involved in Muggle Studies. He might be able to pull off this teaching thing after all. " Those were both correct responses. Seeming this is a debate there is hardly room for a wrong response, however both covered the point every well. This gives me an Idea for home work tonight. I want you to go out there and find one thing that is contradicting at Hogwarts, or in the wizarding world. Ok here's the next song. I wanna know what you think muggle dating or relationships are like. This song is also from GC and called Girls & Boys."

Andrew pressed the blue play button and the words started to appear above it. The students were up and dancing again. " Educated, with money, he's well dressed, not funny and not much to say in most conversations but he'll pay the bill in most situations cause he pays for everything. Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money. Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny. Paper or plastic don't matter she'll have it. Vacation and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things." 

When this song came to an end most of the students found a seat where ever they could. Draco Malfoy who refused to dance at all with a Slytherin girl who asked him was sitting with his feet on the chair part of the seat. Ron was sitting on his desk as was Harry. Hermione was sitting in her chair. Everyone that was dancing was trying to catch their breath.

" So what do you guys think? Guy's do you really think its true that girls only want guys with cars and money? Girls is it true that guys laugh at things that aren't funny?" Andrew was willing to hear what the girls had to say. " How about you miss Granger."

" I think that it goes for both girls and guys. Guy's want this attractive girl on his arm no matter if she is a blabbering idiot, just like girls wanna have a guy who is drop dead gorgeous no matter how terrible he treats her." Hermione looked over at Cho and then at Harry.

" I think Granger is just jealous cause no guy will want a mudblood like her!" Draco spat to the class. The Slytherins started laughing. Hermione got up and punched Malfoy. 

" Malfoy I do not tolerate that type of language in my class 50 points from Slytherin, and detention for 2 weeks!" Andrew waved his wand and the CD player disappeared along with the CD. 

" What about Granger? She punched me! She should have points taken away!" Malfoy sat back in his chair.

" As far as I'm concerned you had it coming to you Malfoy, but as I didn't witness Granger punching you all I have is your word against hers." Andrew did see Hermione punch Malfoy though his back was turned, but he knew what it was like to get picked on and knew how much punching Malfoy must of ment to Hermione.

" Wait until My father hears about this, you are going to be in so much trouble!" Malfoy spat and then stormed out of class. Once class ended and everyone was scattered around the hallway Malfoy found Granger. " Just you wait!" Malfoy then turned the corner and left.

The four of them went and sat outside under the tree by the lake since they had a little time to kill before their next class. Harry remembered being inside Professor Snape's thoughts and seeing his dad play with the Snitch and trying to impress a group of girls which included Lily Evans, his mother. He always wondered if he had kids what they would think if they ever saw images like that of him.

" I'm definitly going to enjoy muggle studies this year! I'm glad they finally got Professor Hamish to retire. I loved that band also, I think I'm going to have to ask my parents to go and get their cd when I get back. What did you guys think?" Hermione looked over at everyone else but their attention was now being diverted to the castle hallways. 

Some one from the Scoobie gang had quite a fright since they were running out of the castle and along the side of the lake. " I wonder what's going on? I hope everything isn't as bad as it seems." Zoe got up and walked over to the visitor.

" Hey Dawn what's wrong?" Zoe stopped Dawn from almost falling into the lake. 

" I was attacked by flying Ink bottles! Everywhere I turned a bottle would hit me." Dawn was right her hair and clothes were covered in blue and black ink. " It was one of the ghosts that did it I'm suprised that he didn't come out here with those things." Zoe walked Dawn back to the group.

" Are you all right? Here Scourgify. Sorry about that I guess no body warned you about Peeves the poltergist. Be careful when he's around, he plays the nastiest tricks on students." Hermione said while helping Dawn clean her clothes and hair. 

" Thanks. I wish I could do that but my sister doesn't want me messing with magic. Probably because of Will's little power trip. I'm Dawn Summers by the way. I already know who you all are Zoe told me last night. Its great to meet you. Well I better go we're leaving in a few minutes. We were suppose to leave earlier but there was some sort of problem between Angel and Buffy." With that Dawn got up to leave.


	13. Doyle

Chapter 13: Doyle

-----yeah yeah yeah corny joke alert!----

While roaming the school Spike found himself infront of one of the classrooms, when all of a sudden a ghost popped out of one of the classroom wall. " You're no student! When did they start letting vampires roam the halls? Wait a minute don't I know you?" the ghost looked oddly familiar to Spike though he couldn't rememeber where he had seen this person before. He didn't know many ghosts.

" Bloody right I'm not a student! Plus I have a soul its not like I'm evil anymore, so sod off! I'm sorry to break it to ya though don't know anyone whose a ghost." Spike started walking away then it hit him. He remembered where he saw this person before. " Wait a minute! I know who you are, Cordelia was all torn up about you when I joined Angel's team. Your Doyle! What are you doing at Hogwarts? Hey weren't you there when I first came to L.A. to torture Angel?" 

" Yeah I was. I'm friends with Sir Nicholas he's not such a bad guy. When Dumbledore told me that some of my old buddies would be here he invited me to live at the castle. From what I understand I've missed some of them.You got a soul what happened? Don't tell me gypsies cursed you too. How is Cordelia by the way?I've missed her." Doyle saw the look on Spikes face at the mention of Cordelia and knew it wasn't going to be good news.

" No Gypsies didn't curse me. I obtained my soul all on my own, I lost it for a time but I became a champion. I saved the world from an Apocalypse, and well Ange,l well not exactly Ange,l but Fred gave me my soul back. Lovely girl. I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you Doyle but----um---Cordelia didn't make it. She became a goddess and was burdened with this kid who tried to end the world. She went into a mystical acoma and didn't recover. I'm sorry. However Angel and Darla had a kid, a boy named Connor he goes here." Spike tried to turn the conversation around.

" It's ok there was nothing you could do about it. Cordelia would of wanted to go out peacefully just like she did. Wait a minute did you say that Angel and Darla had a son?!" It just dawned on Doyle the last sentence Spike had said.

" Yeah I know impossible. Connor was predestined though, suppose to save the world yada yada yada. Loved the kid for a while when he was all evil and trying to kill Angel. Eventually they got tired of fighting one another and now you never see them apart. Well until now when Connor decided that he wanted to stay here." Spike started to walk, he had to stick to the shadows since the sun was a killer. 

" How did you save the world?" Doyle was really intrested. He thought Angel was going to be the one that would be the vampire in the prophecy. He heard people talking about it once in L.A.

" I had to wear this cleansing gem that killed all these ubervamps. I died and Wolfram and Hart brought me back and Fred found out a way to coporialize me. Hey maybe she could help you out a little." Spike started to walk towards the Arithmacy classroom. 

"Wait a minute Wolfram and Hart the evil lawfirm company that wants Angel dead? Oh by the way I heard that you were the assistant teacher to the Muggle Studies class why aren't you there?" 

" They offered Angel W&H since they were tired of fighting him so Angel is using it for good. I'll go when I wanna it's not like Andrew really needs the help the git. He loves teaching and the kids love him, when he's ready to teach the rock n' roll generation then I'll help, heck I'll teach the little bits. " Spike walked up the set of stairs with Doyle gliding at his side.

Once they reached the third floor they turned left and went into a classroom. Fred was in the process of teaching a class so they sat in the back waiting for it to end. Once the class ended the students left all saying hi to Spike and just staring at Doyle. " Why is everyone staring at me, they've all seen a ghost before!" 

" Your new, they're just not use to you yet, don't worry by the time dinner rolls around everyone will know your here and no one will stare at you." Spike got up and walked over to Fred. " Hey luv, I was wondering if you could work your mojo on my friend here." 

" Work my what? Spike I'm not like that I don't...Mojo? What are you talking about?" Fred look at his friend.

" Just a saying luv. You know the coporial thing you did for me I was wondering if you would be so kind as to do that to my friend Doyle." 

" Doyle....Wait a minute! Angel and Cordelia's Doyle!" Fred now looked at Doyle shocked she never met him but heard loads of stuff from Cordelia about him.

" Yeah that Doyle, now what about it luv could you give him the hook up?" Spike gave Fred his puppy dog face. She could never resist his puppy dog face and he knew it.

" Sure I'll talk to Dumbledore about it, and well see what we can do. I can't promise anything though it took me a while to figure out how to do it and it might require calling up Angel and the others." Fred looked at Doyle while saying this.

" I'm all up for it, being dead is kind of a bummer. However could we not tell Angel or the others and just suprise them? Plus if it doesn't work out I don't wanna get peoples hopes up. " Doyle wanted to see Angel's face when he showed up at Wolfram and Hart. That itself was still a weird concept to Doyle.

" Ok we'll keep it a secret, but I still might need to contact Wolfram and Hart and get everything to create the thing again." Fred said then walked out of the office and headed to Dumbledores office.


	14. Karaoke Party

Chapter 14: Karaoke Party

  
Fred walked to Dumbledores office as quick as she could she knew how important this was to Spike and Doyle. Plus if she could actually pull it off Angel would be estatic. She always had a thing for Angel even though she tried to hide it. Once she had reached to corridor that ended in Dumbledores office she started to walk faster.

" Ear Wax." Fred silently told the Phoenix so that none of the students over heard. Slowly the stairs started to appear, Fred stood at the end of them and waited until they stopped twirling. Once Fred got to the door she knocked and then entered.

"Um Profesor Dumbledore are you here?" Fred looked around but the room looked deserted.

" Yes Ms. Burkle. Please sit." Dumbledore led her to the chair in front of his desk.

" Professor Dumbledore I have a question to ask you, and I hope you don't think I sound all snoody." Fred looked at her feet. Everytime she was around him she felt like Angel had just brought her back from Pylea. 

" I already know why you are here. I know you are trying to do what you think is best for Mr. Doyle, and the others. As long as he's ok with this I will allow it. I must ask you to please leave the students out of it as it's not safe for them to participate in." Dumbledore looked at the sweet girl. Since she arrived he felt like he needed to treat her kinder than most people.

" Thanks bunches." Fred stood up walked over to Dumbledore and gave him a hug. " Sorry, I'm just so excited." 

" It's fine Mrs. Burkle. You can work on your project in the empty classroom on the 5th floor students rarely go there, I'll put a spell on the door so only staff members can see it, so it will be well protected. " With that Dumbledore stood up walked over to the door and opened it for Fred.

" Thanks again. You're such a sweet person." With that Fred turned and left.

The day finally wound down and students started to make their way to the Great Hall for dinner. The plates were just starting to fill with food when Snape burst through the doors, and walked quickly up to Dumbledore who stood up and waited for Snape to make his way towards him. By this time all the students weren't paying attention to eating but at the whispered conversation that Dumbledore and Snape were having and by the look of it the news wasn't as happy and cheerful as everyone was hoping it would be.

" Please eat. This is just Hogwarts business nothing to fret over. However I will have to ask you to stay in the Great Hall until we get it cleared up. If all the teachers and head boy and girls would follow me please.Prefects please keep an eye on the students." With that Dumbledore, the staff and the head boys and girls left the Great Hall shutting the doors behind them.

" I wonder what's going on that would be so important for Snape to rush into the great hall." Hermione was looking worried staring at the great oak doors of the Great Hall.

" Mione don't worry about it I'm sure its nothing serious or they would of made more of a precaution then leaving us with the prefects." Ron said while taking Hermione's hand. Hermione and Ron held hands for a minute until both realized what was going on, then let go.

A while later Dumbledore and the others returned. All had worried expressions on their face. " If you would all please return to your houses and get your materials for homework and such for you will all be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight. Please follow your heads of house they will escort you there and back." Dumbledore pulled Xander and the others aside then.

" Ok this is bad! The only time we slept in the Great Hall before was when Sirius had escaped and they thought he was after Harry." Hermione got up to follow Professor McGonagall who was talking to the students very quickly.

" Professor what's going on? Why don't you just bring our stuff here like you did last time?" Harry remembered last time there were sleeping bags already all over the floor.

" Well Mr. Potter we needed to clear the room, and with as many students as there were in there it would of been an impossible task." McGonagall started to walk up the stairs. When they reached the portrait she told them they only had 10 minutes to get there stuff and to get back. She wasn't kidding either Fred and George thought they would play pranks on the first years since they were terrified which landed them in detention with Snape.

Once they got back to the Great Hall they noticed that the sleeping bags were lined up on the ground. The tables had disappeared this time probably because this year they had more students then they had the following years. 

" Dumbledore what's going on? Why are you having all the students stay in the Great Hall is something bad going on? Should we get the others over here?" Xander was worried he had never seen anyone look as frusterated and upset as the staff was looking at this particular moment.

" This is neither the time nor place to be talking about this right now Mr. Harris. However I will have to ask all of you to stay very alert, and watch the students as the staff and I go back out and search the school and the grounds." With that Dumbledore turned to leave.

" You know what that guy really loves keeping you in suspense doesn't he! What's going on around here, the students look like they are about to burst from fright any minute now. Hmm. It is only dinner time and the students look no where near ready to do homework or sleep for that matter. We should plan to do something fun with all of them, get them all involved." Xander looked around the only games he could remember playing as a kid were hide and seek and tag, both of which were clearly out of the question.

" Man how I would love to be back at Karatas right now. Sipping a Cosmopolitan and listening to a few good demons sing." Actually Lorne wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He hated being in places where bad things were happening.

" Kara-who? What are you talking about?" Tara McClay looked over at Lorne.

" Not Kara-who. Kara-what! Karatas was a karaoke bar I use to own one. One of the nicest ones in L.A. actually, that is until Angel and his crew distroyed it twice." Lorne started to walk around the students and check to make sure they didn't need anything.

" That's a great Idea Lorne! A karaoke party! Come on think about it. Yes technically some of these houses refuse to get along, but hey you never know we might be able to encourage friendship among some of them. Plus who knows what next Hogwarts Idol we have here." Xander looked excited then blushed no one not even Zoe knew he watched American Idol.

" Ok smartie how do we get a karaoke player? The teachers are all gone, and electronical devices don't work on the grounds at Hogwarts. I should know my cellphone went dead the moment we got here." Lorne said after checking on the students.

At this Xander pulled one of the prefects towards him. " Hey your a prefect so you must in be what your 5 or 6th year and the top of your class right?" 

" I'm a 5th year and well, kind of, yeah I guess I'm the top of my class but, I've never really thought about it." The prefect was looking at Xander in confusion.

" I was wondering if there was anyway to obtain a karaoke machine?" 

" There probably is, but I'm not the one you should be asking. If anyone would know how it's Blaise Zabini. He knows all the spells to throw a wicked party." With that the prefect got Blaise and then went back to doing his homework.

" What?" Blaise went up to Xander and looked at him in disgust. If his parents knew he was talking to a muggle right now they would of shot him.

" I heard that you might know how to obtain a karaoke machine that worked inside the walls of Hogwarts." Xander stepped back a little if he didn't know better this guy would of cursed him from here to eternity.

" Yeah. Here. .Karaoketi " With a wave of his wand a version of a karaoke machine appered. It was more like a cd player with two mircophones. Xander wondered how it worked.

Blaise picked up one of the microphones and spoke for Xander. " Hey everyone listen up! We're going to be here for a while and its obvious that most of us don't wanna do homework right now. So who ever this is decided that we might want to turn this into a karaoke party." 

Blaise waved his wand again and the sleeping bags disappeared along with everyones books and such. With another wave lights and a foam machine appeared. " Whose first? How about Slytherin's own princess over there, come on Malfoy get up here!"

Draco gave Blaise the same look he gave Wesley the day before. " Sod off, I'm not going up there!" 

" Fine, but your going to pay for that! Come on anyone? Maybe the green guy will be nice enough to read you and tell you what's going on in your life." Blaise remembered the presentation and what the guy had said about reading people auras.

" I'll go!" Hermione stepped up. She wanted to help out the newbies as much as possible, plus she wanted to see Lorne's powers at work.

" Let's make some noise at least we have a good sport here, even if she's in Gryffindor!" Blaise handed over the mic to Hermione.

" Does it matter what I sing?" She looked over at Xander. "Should I sing muggle music since that's what we're learning or wizarding music?"

" Anything you want to." Xander had no idea what wizarding music was.

With this Hermione started to sing Martina McBrides This ones for the girls. The words started to appear in the air in front of her like they were on an invisible screen.   
"This one's for the girls, who've ever had a broken heart. Who've wished upon a shooting star. You're beautiful the way you are. This one's for the girls, who love without holding back, who dream with everything they have all around the world. This one's for the girls." Everytime the chorus came on all the girls started to sing with her, even some of the boys got involved like Tracy Davis. Once the song ended Hermione started blushing as the crowd of students broke out in applause and whistles. She then walked over to Lorne.  
" So what did you see?" Hermione was anxious to know.  
" Well, you defintly can belt out a tune like no one I've ever seen before. Here's my advice Hermione all you need to do is follow your heart and you'll be happy."   
" Thanks." Hermione went to join her friends.  
" Well what did he say?" Ron looked over at her.  
" Ron, it's personal and none of your business. That was fun though." Hermione sat down on the floor.  
" Ok whose next? Come on!" Xander had gotten up and reached for the mic after Hermione was done. " What about you Spike. Teach these students a lesson in Rock n' Roll you know you want to."  
" Fine, give me that." Spike took the mic. " If any of you laugh at me I'll bite you and don't think I'm kidding."  
Once he was ready he pressed the play button and the Sex Pistols, I did it my way started playing.   
"And yes, I´ve had a few ,but then again, too few to mention.But dig, what I have to for,I´ll see it through with no devotion of that, take care and just be careful along the highway and more, much more than this I did it my way." All the students were head banging and jumping around even Draco and his croonies. Once the song ended everyone clapped and yelled.   
Ginny looked over at Draco and noticed how extremely hot he was with his hair all messed up. Once she noticed that Draco was staring back at her she adjusted her gaze to her brother who was now on stage and the last person to sing. " How did you guys get him up there?" Ginny turned to Hermione.  
" He lost a bet against Harry." Hermione and Ginny started to laugh  
" So what are you going to be singing Ron?" Xander asked.  
" Nothing Compares (to you), by Sinead O'Connor. I lost a bloody bet ok. Thanks alot Harry!" Rons face turned red as the song began to play.   
" It's been seven hours and fifteen days since you took your love away, I go out every night and sleep all day since you took your love away. Since you been gone I can do whatever I want, I can see whomever I choose, I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant but nothing, I said nothing can take away these blues Cause nothing compares, nothing compares to you." Once the song was over most of the students were cracking up laughing.   
" Hey that took alot of guts to get up here and sing that song espically since he's a guy!" Xander was trying to help the poor guy. He remembered when he lost a bet to Buffy once and had to go to school in a dress and high heels.  
Ron walked off stage and over to Lorne, if he had to embarrase himself he was at least going to find out what his future held. " So what's in it for me death? Distruction? Come on nothing could be as bad as that."  
" Well I must admit that was a very, um, different approach to the song. You did a great job at singing it. Your future though is bright. However that feeling your dreading it's real but hey don't worry about it she feels the same as you do. However if you wanna get her your going to have to make the first move." Lorne then went up to the stage.  
" Since Ron was brave enough to come up here and sing. I got jealous and wanted to sing myself. So here I am lets see what do I want to sing." Lorne started racking his brain. Lorne finally picked, I left my heart in San Francisco, by Frank Sinatra. The music played at once.  
" Left my heart in San Francisco, high on a hill, it calls to me, to be where little cable cars climb halfway to the stars! And the morning fog will chill the air." However once the song ended the students stood there stunned they had never heard someone sing as well as he did. Then all of a sudden the whole of the Great Hall burst out in applause.   
Eventually people settled down. Blaise took the karaoke machine away and brought the sleeping bags and everyone's belongings back in the same way it was left before everything started. Some of the students went back to homework but most of them just turned in for the night.


	15. The Intruder

Chapter 15: the Intruder

While the students slept Xander pulled Dumbledore aside. " Whats going on? Why are the students sleeping in the Great Hall? I know you said that this isn't the place but right now I'm not caring about that so much."   
" Your right this isn't the place, but you have a right to know, all of you do. If you would follow me through this door here I'll fill you and the others in on what's going on." With that Dumbledore went through the door that would of been behind his chair had the chair and table been there. Xander flagged the others over and through the door also.  
" I'm afraid that some of the students worse fears are becoming a reality. Voldemort has returned to Hogwarts in search of what we are afraid of is the Slayer, and Harry Potter. Mr. Potter has been lucky enough to fight off Voldemort a couple of times. However Voldemort will stop at nothing to kill any student or adult that might get in his way. So in the students best interest we have put them in the Great Hall to protect them. The Ministry of Magic has been informed and Aurors, people who are payed to hunt dark witches and wizards, are on their way to Hogwarts at this moment and should be arriving anytime. Faith is standing guard right now. However I would like to have Buffy and Angel stand guard also, Professor Wells got in touch with the Watchers Council and they will be sending a few more Slayers over. Please do not inform the students as we do not want to cause an uproar." Dumbledore looked around at the new comers.   
" So whose this Voldemort guy?" Fred asked she never heard anyone speak about him before.  
" Voldemort was this dark wizard whom decided that it would be best to rid the wizarding world of muggle born wizards. He had a huge following his most devoted followers were called death eaters. I'm sorry to say that some of the children's parents are death eaters. He went around killing many great witches and wizards. Two of the students go to this school, Harry as you know and Neville Longbottom. Harry's parents died trying to protect him. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but an old magic spell was past to Harry when his mother gave her life for his leaving Harry with just a scar and some of Voldemort's powers. He's known because of being Voldemort's downfall and the only one ever to survive the Avada Kedavra curse or instant death. Neville's parents were tortured by Voldemort they currently reside at St. Mungos Hospital in the psychiatric wing. The wizarding world with a few exceptions has refused to speak his name. They have come to know him as He-who-must-not-be-named or The dark lord." Dumbledore tried to catch them up as quickly as he could.  
" So that's why Harry has that lightning shaped scar. That's wicked cool." Gunn just couldn't help himself.  
" I suggest you keep a close eye on Potter and his friends. Harry probably has a good idea that Voldemort is around, his scar is probably keeping him awake at this very moment. He no doubt has told his friends about this by now. He was able to send an owl to his godfather Sirius who against my better wishes is coming to keep a close eye on him." With that Dumbledore opened the door and escorted the lot out of the small room.  
" Mr. Harris, if you will follow me we will contact Mrs. Summers and Mr. Angel and get them here ASAP. Along with those in the Order." Xander followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office.  
" This is just to weird for me. First we face the apocalypse and now this. Man, I would hate to be these kids right now." Gunn said without thinking.  
"Gunn shhh! We're not suppose to clue the students in on what's going on, and you heard Dumbledore most of them probably aren't sleeping anyways." Fred looked down, Dumbledore was right too the student she was standing over had one eye open and kept trying to move around to hear the conversation.  
Within a couple minute the whole castle was filled with people watching out for Voldemort and his followers. Sirius had turned into Padfoot as to not scare any of the students who thought he was one of Voldemort's followers and laid by Harry.  
" So how exactly is that dog Harry's godfather? There has to be something against a godparent being an animal." Spike was talking to Xander about things. They rarely spoke which just showed how bored both of them were. However Sirius didn't appreciate this and tried to bite Spike's leg.  
At seeing this Remus Lupin pulled Spike aside. " What did you say to upset Sirius?"   
" I was just asking Xand how that dog could be Harry's godfather there must be something against an animal being a godparent."   
At this Remus pulled Spike and Sirius through the door into the small room Dumbledore had pulled them into earlier. By the time that Spike had shut the door there stood a man where the dog once sat. " This is some sort of magic trick isn't it?! Confuse the vampire. I get it very funny." Spike rolled his eyes.  
" You obviously don't get it. Sirius here is an animagus. It means that he can turn into an animal. He chose a dog. Sirius can't come out like this though because he's wanted by the Ministry of Magic for a crime he didn't commit.He's also rumored to be one of Voldemort's loyal followers. He escaped from Azkaban to help save Harry, and with Aurors around, and people afraid of him he can't just walk around like everyone else." Remus shook Sirius' hand it was great to see his best friend.  
" What did you do steal someone's wand? Come on the guy looks half dead."   
" He was convicted of the murder of Peter Pettigrew.Peter cut his finger off, then blasted a couple of people behind him killing them instantly, then turned into a rat and scattered. Sirius was left with his wand drawn and blackmailed. He was arrested and sent to Azkaban, its the wizarding prison. He turned into his dog self since the Dementors, Azkaban guards who can only sense human happiness, and escaped that way. So now he's on the run from the ministry. we're lucky that we have some of the people in the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure you will find out what that is later, that work in the ministry one espically working on Sirius' case that have been sending the ministry to places far from Sirius." With that Remus walked to the door and before Spike's eyes Sirius turned back into his dog self. Then they all returned to the great hall.  
  
Xander followed Dumbledore to his office. " So how am I going to contact Buffy and Angel? From what I hear Owls take a while and according to you they need to be here immediately."  
"Don't worry Mr. Harris is very simple. I will explain it once we get to my office." Dumbledore was quickly walking down the corridor. There was no time to waste.   
Once inside Dumbledore took out a box with Silvery green powder in it, and handed it to Xander.  
"What's this stuff?" Xander looked confused.  
" Its Floo powder. Hold it with one hand, throw it into the fire, stick your head it and say where you want to go to clearly. Don't worry the flames aren't going to be hot. I know you can do it." Dumbledore said confidently looking at Xander's face.  
Xander took a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned an Emerald green. Xander then stuck his face in. He started to feel dizzy and disoriented then all of a sudden he was in the living room of the Summers home. " Buffy are you there?"  
" Yes Xan..Xan how the h-" Buffy was cut off by Xand.  
" I don't have time to explain right now Buff. Voldemort and his death eaters have broken into Hogwarts and are on the loose. Dumbledore would like you to come and watch out for him. We need all the help we can get right now."   
" I'll be there in no time don't worry." Buffy ran out of the room to find the others and bring them with her.  
Xander pulled his head out of the fire and turned to Dumbledore. " That was wicked!"   
Xander then took another hand full. Instead of going to Buffy's house he ended up in Angels office."Angel are you there? Come on this is important."   
" Yeah I'm here what's so important? How are you doing that? Is it Zoe?" Angel gave a look of concern.  
" I don't have time to explain right now. Well it involves Zoe yes. Voldemort broke into Hogwarts a couple of minutes ago, and is yet to be located if you could come and help that would be great, we need as many people right now as possible."   
" Ok I'll be there with the others in a minute. I'll even bring back up." Angel then picked up the phone and started to make calls to the other offices.  
Xander pulled his head out of the fire and looked up at Dumbledore. "Their on there way. Their getting backup to come with them also." With that both Dumbledore and Xander left the office to make their way back down to the Great Hall.  



	16. Voldemort's return

Chapter 16: Voldemort's Return  
Once the students woke up the next morning they were escorted back to their dormitories by their heads of house and told to get dressed promptly so they could be taken back to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were asked to stay behind with Dumbledore due to the fact that Sirius didn't have enough time to hide before they woke up.  
" Sirius what would of happened if you had been caught? I know you were a dog, but still they could of easily found out that it was you, we have a feeling Malfoy's dad told him about you being an animagus." Hermione looked at Sirius worriedly.  
" Don't worry about it. I am going to remain on Hogwarts grounds for a while. Dumbledore is brewing a Polyjuice potion so I won't be a dog forever. I am not leaving Hogwarts at this time though. I'm staying as close to Harry and yourselves as possible." With this Sirius sat down in a chair in the same small room Remus and Spike had pulled him in.  
" What do you mean your staying as close to Harry and us as possible? What is going on? The only time Hogwarts has been this way was when you broke into Hogwarts!" Ron yelled at everyone.  
" Though it is against my wishes I must inform you all that Hogwarts is no longer safe, and as of tomorrow parents are welcome to take their children out of school. However those parents that feel that their child is safer here may let them stay. Voldemort broke into Hogwarts the other day, we do not know how. We know it's him because he approached Professor Snape who I may add is still undercover as one of his loyal followers and told him that he was going to hang around. When Professor Snape heard about something one of the students had done he saw that that opportunity was a good way of passing on the information of Voldemort's return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said looking straight at Harry.   
" Is that why there are so many Aurors around? But who are the other people?" Harry asked.  
" The other people are collegues of mine from the Watchers Council. Most of them are Slayers though. That reminds me, Buffy and Angel should be here any minute." With that Andrew stormed out of the room and towards his office.  
" I guess I should go inform the students as best as possible. They should contact their parents immediately and pack their things." Dumbledore followed the rest of the people and Padfoot out of the room. By this time most of the houses were back in the Great Hall. " Padfoot if you would accompany these three students to their house dormitories. Spike, if you would accompany them also, so they can get dressed and ready for the rest of the day. When you arrive I will start the speech."   
" Yeah sure, I'll escort the bits-erm-students." Spike now understood how serious this situation was turning and decided to help than become a burden.  
The five of them walked out of the Great Hall, up the steps and into the Gryffindor common room which was now deserted. Spike helped the boys get their things together. Since guys weren't allowed in the girl's dormitories. Sirius remained a dog but waited until Hermione was dressed to go and help her collect her school supplies for the day. They met back up in the common room. " How long do you think its going to take the Aurors to catch Voldemort?" Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione.   
" Hopefully not long. Their every good at catching dark wizards, I just hope no one gets killed in the process." Hermione hurried out of the portrait hole after Spike. They then went back down to the Great Hall and sat at Gryffindor table. Everyone was silent waiting to see if Dumbledore would comment on what was going on or if they were going to be left in the dark.  
Once everyone was back in the Great Hall, and the teachers and students were done eating with the exception of Spike and Faith whom were guarding the doors from the outside, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall went silent. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath.   
" I am sorry to say that Hogwarts has become unsafe to all students and teachers. Someone broke into Hogwarts last night and has yet to be found, we know that he or she is still here. The school will be guarded by Aurors, Slayers and members of the Watchers Council. Which will keep it moderatly safe. However any students wishing to go home may contact their parents using one of the schools barn owls or an owl of their own. Those wishing to stay may do so. Your parents will be contacted shortly. Some classes will go on as scheduled, others will be moved or stopped all together. Your teachers will walk you from class to class and straggling in the hallway is off limits to everyone at this time. If you would please follow your heads of house to your dormitories they will inform you there of the classes that have been canceled and moved. At this time any student wishing to contact their parents if you would please follow me I will be happy to take you to the Owlery." With that Dumbledore got up walked around the teacher's table and proceeded through the doors of the Great Hall with what seemed like most of the school.  
" If you would all follow me please, I will explain everything back in the Gryffindor Common room." Professor McGonagall said while striding by the Gryffindor table. The other heads of house were doing the same thing.  


Once all the students were inside the Gryffindor common room they were told to wait until Professor McGonagall entered before they set out for their bedrooms. " Please do not let anyone into the tower at the moment unless it's a teacher, Gryffindor student, or Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall told the Fat lady.  
" Fine, but what's this all about?"   
" He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers have broken into Hogwarts. We do not know where he is hiding, but we're having the ghosts look around along with the Aurors and Slayers." McGonagall said quickly and then hurrided through the portrait hole.  
" Please listen up, due to circumstances beyond our control the following classes have been canceled. Astronomy, History of magic and Divinations. The only class that has been moved is The Care of Magical Creatures it will now be taught in the room directly across from the Great Hall. Other than that you are not to wander alone in the corridors, if a teacher, head boy or girl, ghost, or a prefect is unable to escort you please walk in a group of three or more. This will provide you with some safety until one of the following people can come to your aid." McGonagall looked at all the horror struck students.  
"Professor what's going on? We've never had so many restrictions before, not even when Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts a few years ago. I know someone broke in but who could be more worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's right hand man?" Asked a quite third year.  
" I know your not stupid, but please use your brain. Who else would have us sending children home?" With that McGonagall turned and walked out of the portrait leaving the students in the Gryffindor Common room.  
It took a while for everyone to calm down. Since most of the Gryffindors schedules were based around Divinations, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts most of the students had a lot of time to hang around since it would be awhile until their first class. Harry and Ron started to play wizarding chess when the portrait door opened. In walked Spike. " Anyone who has Defense Against the Dark Arts please follow me." With that the third year Gryffindors walked out of the room lead by Spike.  
" I'm glad Spike isn't being a burden, usually he refused to help anyone." Zoe looked up from her homework. " I'll be back, I'm going to the library." With that she turned to leave. Outside the portrait door she ran into Sir Nicholas.   
" Where do you think your going all by yourself Mrs. Williams?" Sir Nicholas looked at her seriously.  
" I was wondering if you would be so kind as to escort me to the library I have to get some homework done and I just can't find what I'm looking for in the books I have in my dorm." With that Sir Nicholas lead Zoe to the library leaving her once she was safely inside.  
" Here we are. The Bloody Barren is the watcher of these halls once your done just fine him and he'll help you find your way back." With that Sir Nicholas turned and left.  



	17. The Bloody Baron's Warning

Chapter 17: The Bloody Baron's Warning  
"Buffy, Angel I'm glad you were able to make it and by the look of it you were able to bring alot of backup." Between the both of them Xander noticed there had to be about 150 people.  
" Well you said it was urgent so we weren't inclined to mess around." Angel looked around the castle, he never saw anything in his life as well guarded as this place.   
" Well I suggest everyone split up and take a deserted corridor. Except this group. According to Dumbledore there are hidden passages everywhere. Here's a map, you can divide the passages amongst yourself. To all of you don't be afraid to kill if you have to, this guy is extremely dangerous and heavily armed." Xander then lead Angel and Buffy towards the Great Hall. " I suggest you two guard this perimeter, it's the most used so if anyone wants to get around chances are you'll be the first to see them."   
" We'll do that. I was wondering how Connor is, I've missed him and wanted to see him before I go anywhere." Angel looked down the corridor and in the Great Hall. It looked like most of the students were in classes right now.  
" I'll have someone bring Connor right up unless you wanna go and see him." Xander said with a smile, he loved when Angel and Connor got along it strangely reminded him of Zoe and himself.  
" I'll go I just need the password to get into the room." Angel turned to Xander. Xander pulled him close and whispered it in his hear, so if anyone was trying to over hear them they wouldnt' be able to figure it out. Once Xander backed up Angel turned and went down the steps that lead to the dungeons.  
Once Angel reached the Slytherin portrait he looked around to make sure that no one was there. Though he already knew that no one had followed him or was lurking in the shadows because he couldn't smell anyone there. "Wolfsbane!" Angel whispered to the portrait.  
"Sorry I'm under direct orders from Albus Dumbledore not to let anyone in whom is not a Hogwarts teacher, student, Slayer, or whom works for the Watchers Council." The portrait sneered at Angel.  
" I work with the Slayers." Angel retorted all he wanted to do was see his son.  
" Do you have any proof of that?" The portrait yelled.  
" Well, no not on me. Come on I just wanna see my son." Angel started to yell.  
" It's ok Marcy, Mr. Angel here can go into the common room to see his son Connor. He works with Angel Investigations their helping protect the school at this time." Dumbledore popped out of no where.  
" Thanks Professor." Angel said turning around to face Dumbeldore  
" Your welcome, and please call me Albus." With that Dumbledore disappeared.  
" Well are you going through or not?"   
" Yeah, sorry." Angel walked through the portrait hole." Has anyone seen Connor Angel?" He asked a group of student sitting on the couch. Angel remembered them from the presentation. The blonde haried boy on the left was Draco Malfoy, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from him. On the floor was a boy he'd never seen before.  
" Why should we tell you? You're probably going to harm him." Malfoy sneered. Everyone sitting around him started to laugh.  
" First off I'm his father so you better tell me where my son is, and second you joke like that again and you'll find yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Angel said angerly if this had been a demon Angel would of beat him to a bloody pulp.  
" Connor just went up stairs he'll be down in a couple minutes. I think he went to get a book, he was sitting over there doing homework." The boy sitting on the floor pointed over to a table in the far side of the room.   
" Thanks."   
" No problem. By the way you being a father is pretty impossible, what happened did you go to hell and come back with your nightmare?" Blaise Zabini snickered to Angel.  
" That's it when I leave your coming with me and we're going to have a night long chat with Dumbledore!" Angel then stalked over to the table and sat down with in minutes Connor came down from the boys dormitories.  
" Dad what are you doing here?" Connor asked suprised pulling his dad into a hug.  
" I got a message from Xander saying that Hogwarts needed back up security due to some dark lord breaking in. How have you been? Do you wanna go for a walk?" Angel looked over Connor's homework and started to laugh.  
" What's so funny?" Connor was looking at his homework over Angels shoulder wondering if Angel noticed something wrong with it.  
" Nothing. I just thought it was hilarious that your studying vampires. You better get good grades in this subject. Has Spike volunteered to show off to the class yet?" Angel looked up at Connor.  
" Actually the vampires we're learning about are different from Spike and yourself. However Spike is going to be a guest teacher tomorrow if you would like to sit in." Connor got up and started to walk towards the portrait with Angel.  
"Wait before we go I hope you don't mind but I have to drop off that kid over there to Dumbledore." Angel pointed to Blaise.  
" Blaise Zabini is constantly in Dumbledore's office sending him there won't fase him much." Connor turned to look at the group of boys he always hated them, but could never figure out why.  
" Well it's worth a shot. Mr. Zabini if you would follow us NOW!" Angel yelled the last word as loud as he could. Blaise got up and followed the group up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Angel what brings you to my office?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.  
" Just thought I would drop Mr. Zabini off he doesn't seem to know any better than to tick people off." Angel said taking a seat by Connor and Blaise.  
" Ah, yes Mr. Zabini does seem to be a handful at times. What did he do now ?" Dumbledore looked at Blaise while saying this.  
" All I did was insult the man! What is it a crime now to insult a guy? Cause if so I think Malfoy should be sent to Azkaban!" Blaise said trying to keep his temper under control.  
" Well now Mr. Zabini it must of been pretty bad if you upset Angel, it takes more than just mere insults to upset a vampire like that." Blaise looked at Dumbledore with hatred in his eyes. " I think that detention with Angel will be fair enough punishment. You can tell Draco that also seeming that he was probably involved ." With that Dumbledore excused the guests. Blaise was taken back to the common room by the Bloody Baron.  
" You should know better than to get Angel mad Mr. Zabini." The Bloody Baron said while walking down the corridor. " He's a dangerous one you know."  
" What do you mean dangerous? He's got a soul how dangerous can he be?" Blaise rolled his eyes.  
" More dangerous than you know! He's more than what meets the eye." By the time the Bloody Baron and Blaise's conversation ended they were at the portrait. Blaise entered and turned to Draco.  
" Guess what the Bloody Baron told me!" Blaise hit Draco on the shoulder.  
" What now?" Draco knew that the Baron loved to make up stories.  
" He told me that Angel was more dangerous than we know. That he's more than what meets the eye. Have any clue what that means princess?" Blaise said while rubbing Draco's arm.   
Blaise and Draco had a very weird relationship that had rumors flying around Hogwarts every other week. They were nothing more than just best friends however their actions lead other people to believe there was something more going on.  
" Will you stop that Zabini! I'm not your girlfriend! Though I have no idea what that means but it's a very intresting little piece of information." Draco hit Blaises hand off of him.  
" Your not my girlfriend yet Malfoy, but one day you'll come around." Blaise noticed a fourth year student staring at him and winked.  
" You've got to get over yourself. I think you've pretty much banged every girl in Slytherin and most of them in Ravenclaw." Draco said once he noticed Blaise flirting with the girl.  
" Yes, however I always have room for a quickie Malfoy whenever your ready."   
By this time Tracy Davis came and sat with their group. " You know we have Defense Against the Dark Arts soon right?"   
" Yes Davis we know, now would you be so kind as to bugger off!" Draco said getting up and walking to the portrait. The door opened at once and Connor came in followed by the Bloody Baron.   
"Anyone going to Defense Against the Dark Arts follow me!" With that the 6th year Slytherins went through the portrait door.  



	18. Newbies First Quidditch Match

Chapter 18: Newbies First Quidditch Match

  
Zoe appeared in the Great Hall hours later for dinner. Connor followed right after she did. She had only seen the Great Hall packed like this before and that was a couple of nights ago.   
" Hey I was wondering if Connor could sit with us today. His dad's here and I've been meaning to ask him somethings." Zoe looked at the three of them.  
"Yeah sure, I've been waiting to meet him." Hermione and Zoe started to wave him over.  
" What?" Connor asked.   
" Do you wanna sit with us? Please!" Zoe gave him her puppy dog face. She knew he couldn't resist it.  
"Sure, but will you stop with that!" Connor gave her a look that matched the one Angel gives when he's angry.  
" Oh by the way that's Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny, and Ron Weasely." Zoe introduced everyone.  
" Yeah, I've already met Hermione she helped me with some of the homework that I didn't understand. It's nice to meet you again." When Connor said this Ron gave him a dirty look.  
" So I've been meaning to ask you Zoe, how do you know the Scoobie and Fang gang so well?" Hermione asked. She wanted to ask earlier but she knew that Zoe was still getting situated at Hogwarts.   
" The day I came home from the Los Angeles hospital my mom and dad were so happy. They put me down for a nap when someone was at the door. My mom invited them in and a little while later the guest killed them. Xander was suppose to come over that day also, and when he got there he noticed that the door was open, so he went in. He found my parents in the living room with bite marks on their neck. Xander took me to Angel's hotel because it was the closest facility and called Buffy. Unfortunately Buffy couldn't make it for a couple of days and Xander didn't want to travel with me until he got the paper work sorted out. That's how I met the Fang gang. Once Xander got custody of me, since I don't have any other relatives, he took me to Sunnydale. I lived there until the Apocalypse happened. Once Sunnydale was destroyed Xander asked if he could stay at the Hotel. Angel didn't own the hotel anymore and felt bad so he gave us a house that Wolfram and Hart owned and gave Xander a job. By this time Connor was born and all grown up. When he got his memories back he became like a brother to me, but that's how I know everyone." Zoe looked up from her food and had a tear in her eye. Connor couldn't resist giving her a hug to comfort her.  
" I'm sorry to hear that. Luckily Xander was able to raise you and by the looks of it he did a great job." Hermione tried to comfort Zoe.  
" It's ok. I don't regret it. Xander was a great father I can't wait until he has kids of his own they're going to be so lucky." Zoe looked up at the staff table.  
" Hey isn't today the first Qudditch match?" Connor looked over at Harry. From what he understood Harry was one of the best seekers at the school. He already knew that Draco Malfoy was jealous of Harry because of it.  
" Yeah, that reminds me we better be going!" Harry and Ron got up and stormed out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch pitch.  
" So what is Quidditch?" Asked Zoe.  
" It's kind of like your basket ball and soccer rolled into one huge game on brooms. I'll explain when we get to the pitch. I'm not really interested in the game itself but I love to see who wins and what goes on." With that everyone got up and followed Hermione and Ginny out of the Great Hall.  
Once down at the Quidditch pitch Hermione and Ginny found a place to sit away from people who were trying to pay attention to the game. " Ok Quidditch basics. You have 7 people on each team. One keeper like Ron guard the hoops, and try to stop the other team from making a goal. Two beaters, such as Fred and George Weasely, they keep the bludgers away from their team and hit them at the opposing team. You have two chasers, ours are Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, they try to score the goals, and one seeker the only thing they do is catch the Snitch which is an important part of the game." Hermione stood up and cheered Alicia had just gotten the Quaffle in the Slytherin Goal.  
Ginny took over from there." You have three balls. The golden Snitch worth 150 points if caught, it also ends the game. Most of the time the person who catches the Snitch wins the game for their team. You have the Quaffle which is the big red soccer like ball that Marcus Flint has right now, you use that ball to score a goal in the opponents goal hoops. The last two balls are Blundgers, there the black balls that the beaters hit." Ginny looked at Connor whom seemed to be lost.  
" The middle hoop is 100 points because it's the hardest to get the Quaffle into since its well guarded. The two side hoops are 50 points each. The game doesn't end unitl the Snitch is caught by one of the teams." With that Ginny returned to watching the game.  
" I think I get it. So basically you wanna keep getting the Quaffle through the center hoop and have your team catch the Snitch to win the game, with out letting the other team get the Quaffle in through your hoops." Zoe looked at Connor to simplify if for him.  
"Right, see the game is easy to learn. However it's harder to play." They all went back to watching the game.  
" Alicia Spinnet has the Quaffle and is going towards the Slytherin's goal. Come on Alicia you can make it! Just a little further, oh too bad Marcus Flint now has the Quaffle. Get ready Ron here it comes and Slytherin makes a goal, better luck next time Ron. The scores tied 50 to 50. Nice hit by Fred Weasley or is it George or-ow who cares nice hit by one of them. Watch out Alicia, that girl really knows how to move!"   
"Lee!" Professor McGonagall yelled at him.  
" Sorry Professor won't happen again. So far the score is 150 to 50 Gryffindor has taken the lead. Oh it looks like Malfoy has spotted the Snitch, and there goes Harry not to far behind. Harry takes the lead, Hey that's uncalled for now Malfoy!" Lee yelled Malfoy had just punched Harry in the face. Harry swerved off course a little but recovered just the same, and then all of a sudden it was over.  
" Whose got the Snitch? I can't tell, oh wait Harry Potter has the Snitch, Gryffindor Wins! If they keep it up they're going to be unstoppable this year, watch out Ravenclaw!" By this time Professor McGonagall was furious and dragged Lee back to the castle by his ear.  
"That was the best game I've ever seen! Slytherins don't play every fair do they?!" Zoe said making her way back to the castle.  
"Hey! I happen to be standing right here!" Connor whined.  
" That was nothing you should see what the last game of the season is like. Slytherins never play fair no offense Connor." Hermione said once they reached the Great Hall they went back to their dormitories until they were told other wise.  



	19. The Truth About Angel

Chapter 19: The Truth about Angel.  
Hermione sat by the fire of the Gryffindor common room and started her essay on vampires that was due during the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was use to learning about animals in this class, a few years ago they had learned about werewolves, and now vampires. Hermione figured that it was because of Spike and Angel hanging around. Though the coast was clear and it was labeled safe to return to Hogwarts for the time being Angel dropped by every couple of days to check up on everyone.   
" Lets see vampires of the 1800s. I can't seem to find that anywhere!" She said exasperatedly.   
" Here I already found it." Ron shoved his book over to Hermione.   
For some reason Ron and Hermione didn't fight as much as they use to. No one could tell why either. Since the karaoke party both had been acting differently around each other. Harry supposed it had something to do with what Lorne had told them about their futures.  
"Thanks. Here you're going to need this later on in your essay. I did it first because it was suppose to be hard to find." Hermione pushed a book towards Ron who looked at it and started writing stuff down. It was weird really, Ron wasn't saving this essay until later. He found vampires to be extremely interesting.  
" Your welcome. Hey I was wondering if during the next Hogsmeade weekend if you wanted to go with me?" Ron's ears and face turned bright red. He always had a thing for Hermione, though he just realized what that thing was a while back.  
" Do you mean as a date?" Hermione looked at him. By the look of his face that's exactly what he ment.   
" Yeah, why am I not good enough for you or something?" Ron gave Hermoine a funny look.  
" No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. I'd love to go with you. Does this mean we're a couple?" Hermione never thought about being a couple with Ron.  
" Not unless you wanna be" Ron answered and both of them returned to their work.   
Half way through her essay Hermione suddenly jumped, " Oh my gosh!"   
" What? What's wrong?" Ron asked looking up from his essay.  
" Sorry I just read this thing about these vampires named Angelus and William the Bloody, and how they maimed and tortured their victims! That's such a horrible thing to do!"   
" Yeah that's not even the worst of it keep reading if you wanna get really disgusted they explain everything in full detail!" Ron went back to writing his essay.  
" Oh my gosh!" Hermione said falling out of her chair and running out of the room with her book. At the same time Harry entered coming back from a detention he had to serve.   
"What got into her?" Harry asked Ron.  
" She read something about two vampires named Angelus and William the Bloody and flipped out. I'm sure she'll be ok though, Mione can handle it." Ron went back to finishing his essay and Harry started his.  
" By the way Harry--erm-- Hermione and I aren't going to join you this weekend at Hogsmeade we decided to go together on a date. I hope you don't mind." Ron's face turned red again.  
" You and Hermione are dating now? I didn't even know she liked you let alone you liking her." Harry said bemused.  
" Well I just sort of just figured out that I liked her. I keep thinking about kissing her and stuff. Plus have you seen how gorgeous she's become now that her curls have loosened, and her teeth are all the same size." Ron's eyes started to glaze over.   
Harry snapped him out of it. " Don't you have a paper to finish?"   
" Oh yeah thanks for reminding me." Ron got back to work.

  
Hermione ran as quickly as she could to the library she couldn't believe what she read. She had to make sure that she had read that right and if it was in the other books. No wonder her teachers always warned them about being careful around vampires and other such creatures. Hermione turned the corner and bumped into Spike.   
" Bloody Hell you need to slow down there and watch where your going you could hurt some body." Spike snapped at Hermione with out noticing who she was. " Sorry, thought you were some reckless kid. How are you Miss Granger?"  
" Um I-I-I've got to g-g-get going." Hermione didn't know what was up with herself she never studdered in her whole life why was she doing it now?  
" Are you ok?" Spike asked looking concerned. He'd never seen Hermione so nervous since he came to Hogwarts.  
" Y-yes," Hermione squealed then went into the library. 'That was a close one,' she though.  
Hermione went to the shelf where all the books on magical creatures were until she found a couple on vampires then took them to the Gryffindor table and opened up the to index. All of them confirmed what she had read. Angelus and William the Bloody are the two worst vampire to have ever walked the earth other than The Master, and the Anointed One. The latter of whom died at the hands of William the Bloody and his girlfriend. The Master was killed by Buffy Summers. At this Hermione decided to go right to Professor McGonagall.  
Spike decided to wait outside the library until Hermione surfaced again. He was really concerned what was going on with her. Once he noticed her going down the hall he ran to catch up. " Hermione Wait!"  
Hermione turned around and spotted Spike running towards her. " What do you want?" Hermione asked innocently.  
" I wanna know what's got you so nervous, and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Spike remembered saying something like this to Buffy once only to get punched in the face.  
"It's nothing." Hermione lied.  
" Yeah right nothing. Why is it when girls are asked what a problem is they always say its nothing. I think girls should learn that eventually a guy figures out that nothing is a big something." Spike turned to Hermione.   
"No really it isn't anything of importance." Hermione started walking towards Professor McGonagall's class quicker.  
" If it really is nothing of importance why are you going to McGonagall? It has to be something if your heading to her class." Spike followed Hermione into Professor McGonagall's class luckily their wasn't one in progress.  
" Can I help you two?" Professor McGonagall looked up once she heard the door opened.  
" Well I don't know according to Miss Granger there seems to be nothing of importance to tell anyone." Spike said sarcastically. " However I don't believe it seeming once she opened about 17 books in the library she came storming to you."  
" Well then Miss Granger spit it out. What do you have to say?" McGonagall sat down behind her desk.  
" Why's Dumbledore letting two vicous, and dangerous vampires roam the halls of Hogwarts?" Hermione spat out looked upset and frusterated.  
" I have no idea what your talking about Miss Granger, the only vampires that roam these halls are Angel and Spike, both of whom aren't creatures and hardly a threat!" McGonagall raised her voice.  
" I know what she's talking about." Spike looked a little upset, he though Hermione knew him better than that. He's stood up for her against the Slytherins and other gits at Hogwarts since he got here.  
" Fine then Spike what is she talking about." McGonagall was completely lost at this point.  
" Willow and I had a huge argument the other day, and now she's trying to get back at me, so she assigned her class an essay on vampires espically those in the 1800's. She wanted to see if any of the students would catch on as quick as she's heard. She heard that Professor Snape gave them an essay on werewolves and one of the students caught on the every next day. I'm guessing that student was Hermione. Willow thought that Miss Granger would of caught on sooner than this." Spike looked at Hermione who blushed.  
" I'm still not understanding why Ms. Granger burst through the class doors yelling about vicious and dangerous vampires Spike." McGonagall gave him a dirty look.  
" Back in the 1800's Angel didn't have a soul and was referred to as Angelus, and I was referred to as William the Bloody. At the time we were the most dangerous vampires in the world that is to say after The Master. We did terrible things to our victims. We didn't just kill, we played with our victim's mind and turned it into one big game. We wrecked their lives. However that isn't us today we snapped out of it. He was cursed by gypsies and given a soul where he became a wuss. I eventually started to kill Slayers and when I got obssessed with killing Buffy I gave up on other victims. Then I got a soul and stopped killing for the heck of it." Spike looked at Hermione while recalling this whole story.  
" Oh, I understand now. Miss Granger thought that you could still be evil in some ways. Miss Granger do not worry, neither Spike nor Angel can lose their soul." Professor McGonagall started to write stuff on the board.   
" Well Minvera, that's not totally true. If Angel feels absolute happiness even if it's for a couple of seconds he turns back into Angelus. Though I'm happy to say that will never happen here seeming that all the girls here are pretty much jail bait."   
" Well thanks for informing us." With that Professor McGonagall shoo'ed them out of her classroom.  
" I'm sorry, I should of asked you about it but I got really nervous." Hermione turned to Spike in the hallway and gave him a hug.  
" No problem, but please don't go blabing this around school. Angel and I don't want other people making the same mistake that you did or go farther than telling a teacher and actually try to stake us.  
" Ok, I promise." With that Hermione turned to leave.  



	20. Lupin's Visit

Chapter 20: Lupin's Visit  
A couple days later some of the Order had come to visit Hogwarts, including Remus Lupin. Lupin was well greeted by most students with waves and applause when he went into the Great Hall that day for lunch. Everyone loved Lupin even if he was a werewolf. Dumbledore noticed right away that one of the staff members had taken to Lupin, and was just smitten about him. He loved when he got to play cupid.  
" Remus checking out the Dark Arts class room I see. Different isn't it, I remember when you were here I found it very interesting to go in and see what new creatures you had in class. I must say that Professor Rosenburg has a different nack for decorating." Dumbledore said while looking around the classroom. He was right to Willow had put up stuff that reminded her of Sunnydale and on a small portion of the wall by the chalk board were some of the students papers. Ones that she thought others might enjoy looking at.  
" I loved teaching. I can't help but visit this classroom as it was once a very nice home." Lupin said while walking towards the door. Once they were outside Dumbledore noticed Fred.  
" Ms. Burkle have you met our old Professor, Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore looked at her and noticed she was starting to blush a little.  
" No, we haven't met. Hi I'm Winnifred Burkle, you can just call me Fred though. It's nice meeting you Professor." Fred didn't want to sound rude in front of Dumbledore.  
" It's a pleasure meeting you also, but please call me Remus. Professor makes me sound old." Remus held back a laugh at the look on Dumbledore's face.  
" Ms. Burkle here teaches our Arthimacy class. She's a lovely young lady, and a great friend to everyone at this school." Dumbledore stared at Lupin who looked like he was starting to get a fever.  
" Lupin here use to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was also a former student and one of the best pranksters at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told Fred. " Well I must depart Hogwarts business to get to."   
" Bye Professor Dumbledore." Fred said quietly.  
" So where are you off to?" Lupin asked Fred.  
" Oh I'm working on a project. See Spike and Angel's friend Doyle is a ghost, and Spike sort of con'd me into coporalizing Doyle like I had done to him when he was a ghost. So I have to make a new machine from scratch because the old one was destroyed. It's almost complete though." Fred started walking up the main staircase towards the hidden classroom.  
" That sounds a little complicated. Do you need any help?" Lupin offered.  
" Well I always need help, right now this guy named Padfoot is helping me out." Fred didn't want to say Sirius' name just in case Lupin didn't know who he was and tried to turn him in.  
" Ahh, Padfoot I know him. He's one of my best friends and school buddies. He was such a pranster when he went to school. How is he getting around though?" Lupin couldn't think of Sirius walking around the school as a dog not being suspicious.  
" Dumbledore made him a Polyjuice potion so he could turn into Wesley Whydam-Pryce since Wes doesn't come to the school very often." Fred turned a corner and lead Lupin into a classroom. Lupin ended up face to face with Wesley.  
" Moody what are you doing here?" Sirius asked shocked.  
" Well Padfoot I came to help Fred here with her coporializer, and to check up on things." Lupin said with a smile.  
" Well all I need to do is to find the cleansing gem we used at Wolfram and Hart, and to find something that's silver, and big enough to fit this hole and then I think it should work." Fred said picking up the machine.  
Lupin and Sirius looked at the hole that needed to be covered, it looked exactly the same size as a sickle would. However neither Lupin nor Sirius had one on them. " Fred you wouldn't happen to be carrying any money around would you?" Lupin asked.  
" Not wizarding money, no why?" Fred was checking to make sure that's all they had to do to complete the machine.  
" Because it looks to me that the size of a sickle would fit that hole and that all we would have to get was the cleansing gem." Lupin rushed out of the room and came back moments later with a sickle. " Professor Sprout says that when we're done she would like that back."   
" That's fine. Now all we need is the cleansing gem." Out of no where Fawkes appeared with a package and note from Dumbledore.   
" Heard you might be needing this, I had your department send it over."   
"Well that was certainly nice of him." Fred said putting the gem into the holder. " Now all we need is Doyle."   
" Did I hear someone call my name?" Doyle floated in through the door followed by Spike who opened the door and went through it.   
" You need to stop doing that when we're racing, that's cheating!" Spike complained.  
" Well I think it's complete. Stand right there. If you three would get behind me just in case it bounces off of something it doesn't hit you." Fred picked up the gun and pointed it at Doyle.  
" This isn't going to hurt is it?" Doyle didn't do to well with pain.  
" No now stop being a wus and do as the girl said!" Spike yelled at Doyle.  
" Ok one the count of three.....One.........Two...........Three." Fred yelled and pulled the trigger a burst of white light hit Doyle.  
" Hey I'm still a ghost what's going on! It didn't work!" Doyle complained.   
" I said I think it might work I might have to make a few adjustments." Fred said in such a quiet voice everyone had to strain to hear her again.  
Doyle was upset, he thought it would work instantly. He slammed his fist on the table but instead of going through it, the table shook lightly and made a sound.  
" What was that?" Fred asked with her back turned to everyone.  
" Umm...Fred. You might wanna turn around." Sirius and Lupin said at the same time.  
Doyle was slowly starting to coporialize unforunatley his clothes weren't.  
" Oh my gosh!" Fred turned back around real quick. Lupin Magic'd up some clothing for Doyle and threw it at him. Once Doyle was dressed Fred turned around to face him. He definitly looked better as a person than he did as a ghost.  
" You did it! I'm human again!" Doyle said hugging Fred. " Your one smart person how did you figure out how to do it all?"   
" Well it was a simple equation substituting x for the strength of the graviational pull on one person and Y for the unknown variables that were around you and then intercepting Z - " Everyone in the room was starting to look confused " I'm sorry I tend to ramble on when I'm nervous or extremely happy I should just say that It was a very simple math problem with many different variables. Doyle gave Fred another hug.   
Once Doyle was done hugging everyone in the room at least twice he headed towards Dumbledore's office with Spike behind him. Sirius left after that still disguised as Wesley, leaving Lupin and Fred alone.  
" I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, see the kids are going and I've never been there and seeming that you know your way around and everything I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Fred asked Lupin. She had been attracted to him since she saw him.   
" I would love to acompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend. It would be my pleasure. However right now I have to get to a meeting with the other members of the Order and talk about well Order stuff. I'm sorry for having to cut this visit so short." Lupin said heading towards the door. Fred was such a beautiful, intellegent girl and there had been this instant connection between them, or at least he thought so.  
" Ok well I'll see you this weekend then." Fred watched Lupin walk out the door.  
  
Doyle started running down the corridors he never felt so happy to be alive and able to touch things again. He decided that after meeting with Dumbledore that he would head down to the Great Hall and grab some food, he was all of a sudden so hungry that he could eat a Hippogriff and then some.   
"Hey wait up I'm comin' with you!" Spike yelled from down the corridor, and he thought that some of the demons he fought had been fast. Doyle ran down those corridors like his life depended on it.   
" Ok, I'll stop but you better hurry up I can't wait to show everyone that I'm not a ghost anymore. Do you know how lonely that is? Well I guess you do seeming you were one at one time or another." Doyle said stopping infront of a picture of a witch with Purple robes on.   
Once Spike caught up they walked the rest of the way. They had finally reached the phoenix that guarded Dumbeldore's office Spike had to stop Doyle from walking into the wall. " You need a password to get the phoenix to move." Spike reminded him.  
" Um, you wouldn't happen to know that password would ya?" Doyle looked over at Spike. He forgot that they needed a password to get in, he wasn't use to not being able to float through walls yet.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute. I think it's ear wax." Spike said and the phoenix started moving at once. When they finally made it to the top the door was already open like Dumbledore knew they were coming. Spike and Doyle walked in and found seats infront of Dumbledore's desk.  
" Ah, I see that Ms. Burkle's coporializer worked then Mr. Doyle. Welcome to Hogwarts. I think we have an extra room and job if you would like to stay. If you don't want to that's fine too I know how much you've been wanting to get back to Los Angeles to help your friend Angel help the hopeless I believe it is." Dumbledore came out from behind a huge globe in his office.  
" You can call me Doyle. Actaully staying here wouldn't be that bad. I think I would enjoy it. I could help Professor Trewlaney with Divinations seeming that I'm half demon and still get those visions from the Powers That Be." Doyle turned to see Dumbledore.  
" Yes, I do remember Sir Nicholas telling me that you had visions. Here take this I had a feeling that Ms. Burkle would get that machine working and had Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape make you a potion so you wouldn't feel pain when you got those visions. Unlike your friend Ms. Chase you won't be having any side effects. Mr. Spike if you would take this vial and drink it it will allow you to travel around Hogwarts grounds with out turning you into a pile of dust. I suggest that you go explore the grounds outside it's said to be a wonderful day out. About the position of assistant Divinations teacher it's yours as long as you do one thing. Ms. Trewlaney has a way of coming up with some, to put it nicely, out of the ordinary predictions for her students. If you could pull those students aside secretively after class and remind them that no harm will come to them that would be great. As for your living conditions I believe we have a room left in the North tower its hidden behind the picture of the Hogwarts crest. I must advise you to make up a password as student tend to pop up in there with out warning." Dumbledore said down behind his desk.  
"Thanks, for everything you've done. You're a great person Professor Dumbeldore sir, and I'll have to remember to create a password I don't want students showing up unexpectantly." Doyle shook his hand.  
" Yeah thanks, I can't wait to explore the grounds. You always seem to know what's going on at Hogwarts. One day I'll figure it out and beat you to it." Spike said with a laugh.  
" Please call me Albus, Doyle. As for you Spike knowing what's going on in this school is my job. If I didn't know who could guess what the students would get themselves into. Which reminds me I was on my way to see Fred and George Weasley they're about to set off fireworks, as I do enjoy a show I don't want to miss what they have in store. I suggest that you be around the Great Hall in 10 minutes it's going to be one of their best pranks since they arrived, which is saying something." Dumbledore got up and turned to leave.  
" He's must have a soft spot for those twins. I've never seen him yell at them and when they do get into serious trouble he's always there to bail them out, just like he is for that Harry Potter kid." Spike got up and started to walk towards the door, Doyle followed.   
"So where are you off to now?" Doyle asked.  
" Well I'm going to see the grounds I've heard there's a big squid in the lake. I always wondered what he looked like. What about you?"  
" I'm going to eat, I'm starved!" With that both Spike and Doyle went their seperate ways.  



	21. Spike's Trip Outside

Chapter 21: Spike's Trip Outside.  
Doyle headed down to the Great Hall, by this time he already knew his way around the school since he did recently haunt the halls. When he finally made it down the stairs, he turned and wound his way up to the teachers table. He didn't notice at first that many of the students stopped eating to stare at him. " What!? How? Wh-" Sir Nicholas was baffled about how Doyle had become a human again but was cut off.  
" Spike's friend Fred helped me, she made a machine that can coporialize ghosts. If you want I could see if she would do it to you." Doyle looked at Sir Nicholas, he never thought about how upset Nicholas would be when Doyle was coporial and he wasn't.   
" No, that's ok I kind of like being known as the Gryffindor ghost. I know that you wanted to be human again though, I just didn't know it was going to happen so fast. Congratulations. I must be off, I heard the Weasley's are going to pull something." Sir Nicholas then floated down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and threw the wall.  
Doyle grabbed everything within reach of him and put it on his plate he had been dead for 4 years and built up quite an appetite. It wasn't until he was half way through stuffing his face that he had noticed that Professor Snape was giving him an ugly look. " Who are you?" Snape hissed.  
" Oh sorry, I'm Alan Francis Doyle. You can call me Doyle though, I'm going to be the assistant Divinations teacher." Doyle went to shake hands with Snape but changed his mind.  
" What is it with Dumbledore hiring all new people! Where did you come from?"   
" I was a ghost here, Ms. Burkle created a machine to make me human. Don't worry Dumbledore approved it. However I originally came from L.-" Doyle was cut off by Snape getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.' What is it with people here they never let you finish a sentence.' Doyle thought and went back to stuffing his face.  
  
Spike was careful about going outside, he knew that Dumbledore said it was safe but it was a habit that Spike decided he had to start to break. He reached the front oak doors pushed them open and took a tiny step outside shielding his eye's with his hand. Spike had only ever been outside once before and that was when he found the Gem of Amora, that is until Buffy stole it and gave it to Angel. Little git smashed it to pieces though. It took Spike's eyes a minute to adjust to the light, once they did he made his way towards the lake.   
" Spike! What are you doing! You're going to burst into flames get back inside! Wait how did you get to the lake? Why haven't you suddenly burst into flames?" Hermione and Zoe started to yell at him. They were sitting with Harry, Ron, and Connor whom had instantly become friends with them.  
" Dumbledore gave me some potion to drink. So I heard that there's a giant squid in the lake, where is he?" Spike sat down on the grass next to everyone.  
" Watch." Connor said while picking up a stone and throwing it into the water. A tentacle suddenly came out of the water holding the rock and threw it back at them. " For being an assistant teacher, your hardly assistaning or teaching. I don't think you've been to your own class once."  
" Yeah well, Andrew's doing fine on his own. He can handle the job without me. I would rather be making sure the students are safe than be crammed in that room with the Trekie if you get my drift." Spike threw a stone into the water. He thought it was cool that the squid would throw the rock back as hard as he could as to stop students from throwing them again.  
" Professor Wells isn't that bad!" Hermione protested. She liked Andrew he was an interesting teacher and his classes were never boring.  
" You might think so, but then again you didn't know him when he was a high school geek, and then part of the idiot squad now did you! All the guy does is complain, espically when he's in the face of danger. He'd be the first one to rat you out or turn you in if it was going to cause him even the slightest bit of pain." Spike remembered when Willow had gone all evil and Andrew came to Buffy for help and protection.  
" Well think what you will, but I think Professor Wells has changed since his days of high school." Hermione then got up and walked away.  
" I better go too. If I don't I'll never hear the end of it." Ron got up and ran after Hermione.  
" Let me guess those two are offically a couple now." Spike rolled his eyes. He'd never admit it but he always loved watching people get together and seeing if they could work it out. Then again his favorite show was Passions, yet the only people to know that are Buffy and Giles 


	22. Ginny Finally Speak's Out

Chapter 22: Ginny Finally Speaks Out  
" Please turn in your essays about vampires to Professor McClay." Willow said while writing stuff on the chalkboard behind her. She loved teaching, it was something she's always wanted to do ever since she was in high school. " Ok today we're going to go from vampires to present day occurances. Such as He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers."  
Tara started grading papers and looked up she loved watching Willow teach she was always so good at it. If there was one bet Tara would of ever taken it was that Willow would eventually go into teaching. Willow looked over at Tara when she felt someone staring at her. " Tara how's the papers so far? Are they all up to NEWT level or do we need to work more on that?" Willow asked trying to bring Tara back to the present  
" Huh? Oh yeah, so far the papers are great. There are one or two mistakes but they can be easily fixed." Tara started to blush she didn't mean to stare but since she started helping Willow she just couldn't shake the feelings that we're bottling up inside her.  
" That's great! If the majority of the class gets better than average on the homework this week, then there won't be homework given next week, how does that sound?" Willow asked the class. She knew that Tara and herself would be boggled down with homework this week anyways.  
"Professor Rosenburg does that count for homework that's late?" Ginny Weasley asked. She didn't want to get homework next week, but due to everything that went on she had a hard time trying to get all her homework done and still find time to study for tests that were coming up.  
" Yes that goes for the homework that's turned in late. That reminds me due to current events if a problem arises that clashes with your studying or homework, and your really really tight fit if you want to talk to Tara or I outside of class, or during your free time about pushing assignments back or needing alternate assignments, and such then please don't hesitate to ask." With that Willow went back to walking around the class to see if any of the students needed help.  
Willow couldn't stop looking out of the corner of her eye at Tara. She always loved Tara and always would, yet being this close to her and not being able to kiss her was just tearing Willow apart. 'How could Tara ever forgive me?' she asked herself. She hated thinking about the past but couldn't help it. She had blown her chance with Tara along time ago when she was abusing her magic. Tara told her that if she went a week with out magic then Tara would think about getting back together with her, but she couldn't even do that. Willow shook her head, the image of Tara's disappointed and upset face appeared in her mind. She still wanted to make it right some how.   
" Professor are you ok?" One of the students in the front row asked her.  
" Yeah, I'm fine can I help you with something?" Willow forgot she was in class for a minute.  
" No, you just looked a little upset about something." The student went back to her assignment.  
" Ok, please put your work away. Open your books to page 210, to chapter 31 Dark Arts in the New Age. Since we are getting into a sensitive subject for many of you, please do not feel afraid. There is nothing that can hurt you inside these walls, you are perfectly safe at Hogwarts. Ok now lets see what you know so far about Lord Voldemort." Willow watched the students flinch at his name.  
" Um, Professor. People aren't use to saying his name, or hearing it. We usually call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ginny Weasley squeaked. She hated it when Harry and Hermione said his name also but she was to embarrased to tell them.  
" I'm sorry I'll try not to do that again." Willow looked over at Tara once she saw the horrorible look on Ginny's face.  
A couple of the students raised their hands. Since this was a recent subject and they were still living in fear of him, many people knew alot about him. " How about you." Williow picked a short, stumpy boy from the back of the room.  
" H.W.M.N.B.N gathered alot of followers when he was younger, he used curses and blackmail to get people to follow him. He killed alot of people mostly muggles, and muggle-born witches and wizards. Though he did kill anyone who got in the way of his followers or himself. If you were killed by H.W.M.N.B.N you had probably done something extremely bad like betraying him, or went against him more than once, such as Aurors did. That's all I know." The boy sat down.  
" Well that's more than I thought most of you would know. How about someone else. How about you miss Lovegood." Willow said, Luna was standing up on her tippy toes with both of her hands in the air.  
" His name use to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he use to be a Slytherin at this school. He's afraid of Professor Dumbledore, but then again who wouldn't be if you were evil. He's a master at mind control, and is a power hungery gint! His followers also known as Death Eaters, call him Dark Lord. The Death Eaters have some ugly tattoo thing on their wrists called a Dark Mark. I read the book ahead of time." Luna finally calmed down.  
" I-I have something to add." Ginny Weasley stood up.with a nervous look on her face, she was also slightly shaking.  
" Ok miss Weasley, we'd love to hear what you've got to say." Willow remembered that during one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix that Lupin told her that Ginny's body was taken over by Voldemort in Ginny's first year.  
" Voldemort is excellent at Occulmency and mind control. He'll go through any measure to make sure that his victims aren't aware of what's going on until it's too late. Espically if you could be a key element in him getting what he needs." Ginny sat down shaking more now than she did before she started saying everything.  
" How about you go with Tara into my office and calm down a little." Willow suggest to Ginny once the class ended. Ginny followed Tara into the office while Willow started her next class.  
" I'm sorry about that. Are you going to be ok?" Tara asked concerned she had never seen Ginny so upset before.  
" Yeah, I had to get that off my chest."   
" What do you mean get it off your chest?" Tara looked at her instead of out the window facing the class.  
" You mean you don't know?" Ginny looked up and met Tara's gaze.  
" Well no, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want." Tara knew it must of been pretty bad for the girl to get shaken up and she only loosly told the story.  
" No it's ok, maybe I'll feel better if I told someone.Lucious Malfoy slipped Tom Riddle's diary into my stuff at Diagon alley when we were getting my school supplies. When I got to Hogwarts I figured out that when you wrote in the diary it responded back to you. Tom Riddle was able to control my mind through the diary and made me do terrible things. No one figured out and I got scared when I started realizing that I couldn't remember what I did hours at a time. When I finally figured everything out I threw the diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. By that time Tom Riddle didn't need the diary to control my mind and I went unconcious and started dying slowly. I was pulled into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter got a hold of the diary and pieced everything together slowly. Luckily he saved me from dieing but I'll never forget what it felt like, and how horrible it was.I've never really spoke about it because I didn't want to believe it really happened." Ginny started to cry. She felt a little better than she had but she knew it would take time for her to get completely over it.  
" I'm so sorry. That sounds horrible. I know what it must of felt like though. When I lived in Sunnydale there was this Goddess named Glory she tried to figure out whom the key was. So she stuck her finger in my brain to try and torture me into telling. I didn't tell and she messed with my brain, and memories. I couldn't do anything but be frightened. She messed with my head so bad that nothing could fix it. I heard people screaming and felt everyone's pain. I hated that feeling, and it took me a long time to get over it." Tara felt her eyes start to water.  
" What do you mean she was trying to figure out who the key was?"   
" There's this key that opens hell dimensons and such. It was a ball of green smoke but these monks decided to put it into human form so it was easier for Buffy to watch over, because so many people wanted to get their hands on it and use it for evil."   
" You mean Dawn right?" Ginny was a smart girl and Dawn looked nothing like Buffy. She also remembered that Zoe mentioned that Dawn and Buffy had a very strained relationship growing up.  
" Yeah, wow I don't think anyone has figured that out so fast." Tara started staring out of the office window again. " How about you go back to the dormitory, I'll tell your teachers what happened. I'm sure they'll excuse you."  
"Ok, thanks." Ginny got up and left the room. Willow watched her go and felt a little sorry for her,she knew that Tara could relate a little more to Ginny than anyone else could.  
" So where you able to help her?" Willow turned to Tara as she went back to grading papers.  
" Yeah, a little bit. I thought I had it bad, that Voldemort guy violated Ginny more than Glory and others did to me. It's going to take her a very long time to get over what happened to her. Hopefully she has a great support system of friends like I did. " Tara looked up and smiled at Willow. Though she still loved Willow it was going to take her a while until she was going to trust her again.  
Willow's smile faded a little when Tara mentioned other's. Willow knew she was the other in that sentence. She hated that she was but she couldn't fix that. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Once all the students left Willow cleaned up what little mess they had made and turned to Tara. " I love you! I know that your mad at me and everything, but I still love you!"   
" Willow, I love you too, and I'm not mad at you just a little disappointed. I'm willing to look past that though if you just give me time to be able to trust you. I've had along time to think about what happened but I think both of us need a little more time to think things over, and if we still feel the same way when that time's up then I'll consider being with you again." With that Tara left the class and headed to Ginny's next class to talk to the Professor. 


	23. With a Little Help From Draco Malfoy

Chapter 23: With a Little Help from Draco Malfoy  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory. She couldn't get her mind off of what had happened, and the fact that she had to actually read about Voldemort was worse. Ginny wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.  
" Hey watch it Weasley." Sneered a cold voice.  
" I'm sorry, but you don't have to be so rude!" Ginny looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco noticed that Ginny was crying. If it hadn't been for his recent obsession with the girl he would of be even ruder.  
" Are you ok?" Draco asked. ' Yeah nows the time to be all sympathetic isn't it.' Draco thought.  
" Does it look like I'm ok!" Ginny yelled between sobs.  
" Well no, but I thought I would try to be a little nicer seeming you just yelled at me." Draco didn't know what was going on with himself. If his father caught him being nice to a Weasley he would kill him. That thought alone made Draco want to be even nicer. " Well do you want to talk about it?"   
Ginny could help but let her mouth drop open. Draco Malfoy, king of rudeness was being nice to her, why? 'Isn't it obvious' she told herself ' he just wants to get into your knickers.' " That's ok. I'll be fine I talked it out with Professor McClay."   
" Ok then, well if you want to talk I'm always here." Draco turned the corner. ' I can't believe I'm falling for her. Blaise was right I am a wanker.' Draco thought as he made his way to the Slytherin dormitory.  
Ginny hurried to the Gryffindor dormitroy. She had to find Luna. Ever since her second year Luna Lovegood and her had become best friends, and told each other everything.  
" Luna you won't believe what just happened to me!" Ginny squealed while dragging Luna into the girl's dormitories luckily for her her roommates were gone.   
" What? Are you ok your eyes look red, have you been crying?" Luna sat down on Ginny's bed.  
" Yeah but that's not important right now. When I was coming back to the dormitory I bumped into Draco Malfoy and he was actually nice to me! He told me that if I needed to talk that he would always be there."   
" Maybe he likes you, I mean it is a possiblity. You keep talking about him. Don't even try to deny it Ginny! Ever since that night in the Great Hall you've talked about nothing but him." Luna gave Ginny a look.  
" Yeah I like him, that doesn't mean he feels the same way. Plus my parents would go crazy if I went out with Draco! Espically Ron he'd kill me." Ginny said pulling her friend into a hug.  
" Well Ginny, I don't know what to tell you then." Luna then got up and went back down to the common room.   
Later that day Ginny decided to go outside. She was sitting under a tree when Malfoy approached her again. " Are you doing any better?" Draco asked.  
" Yeah, thanks. By the way I was wondering why you're being so nice to me?" Ginny said smiling.  
Draco looked at Blaise. If it hadn't been that stupid truth or dare game Andrew had taught him, Draco never would of come over here, let alone tell Blaise that he was head over heels for Ginny. " What I can't be sympathetic once in a while? Sorry, I was just trying to be a friend. I guess I'll leave then." Draco turned to head back to Blaise and the others.  
" Wait, I'm sorry it's just that usually your so horrid to me. Do you actually want to be friends, I mean I don't exactly qualify. Blaise and the others are pricks." Ginny looked over Draco's shoulder.  
" Their not pricks! It's just no one understands them. You want to meet them I'll call them over." Draco gestured to Blaise and the others. He knew that Blaise would at least be friendly to her, hopefully not to friendly though.  
" What Drake?" Marcus Flint asked.   
" Don't what Drake me! I'm going to sit with Ginny for a while want to join us?"   
" Sure! I don't mind chillin' with Weasley, I never thought she was bad. It's her brother's that you've got to watch out for." Blaise said, at this Ginny's face turned red.  
" Excuse me, but what's wrong my brothers!? I happen to think they're the best people I know!"   
" Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that your brother's have had it in for us since we got here. Oh and here comes one now." Blaise said pointing over at Ron. Ginny's face turned bright red, she didn't know what Ron was going to do to them.  
" DRACO MALFOY GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "NOW!" Draco did as he was told. Ron looked at him weirdly. Never had Draco Malfoy listened to another student let alone Ron.  
" Ronald Weasely if you do not calm down this instant I'm going to have to jinx you!" Ginny jumped up and got into Ron's face, by this time both of them had drawn the attention of everyone outside including Spike.  
"What are you doing hanging out with Malfoy and his croonies'?" Ron yelled back at Ginny.  
" For your information I happen to like hanging out with them. It's better than hanging out with you!"   
" Oh yeah when? Just last week you told me Malfoy was a bloody prat!"  
" Well things change Ron if you haven't noticed!" Ginny pulled out her wand. By that time Malfoy stepped in he wasn't gong to let Ginny get in trouble for something she didn't do.  
" Move Draco! Ron's had this coming to him!" Ginny moved to the side of Draco. By this time Ron had gotten out his own wand. They had also drawn quite a crowd around them. All of a sudden Ron's wand was on the ground and Ron was being held in the air by the back of his robes. Ginny's wand was also on the ground but Ginny was pushed into Blaise's arms with Draco still standing in front of her.  
" What the Bloody Hell is going on here?" Spike started to yell then remembered that Ron's ear was extremely close to his mouth. Spike was able to get Harry to de-wand Ron while he stopped him from beating up his sister. At the same time he got Blaise to de-wand Ginny and got Draco to push her back into Blaise.  
" Put me down!" Yelled Ron when he noticed that Spike had a hold of him.  
" Not unless you promise not to go punching or cursing your sister!"   
" I promise ok!"  
" That's not good enough. I think I need some sprinkles on top of that apology!" Spike loved torturing people.  
" Fine I promise not to punch Ginny with sprinkles on top! How's that!"   
" No now I'm thinking Sprinkles and Whipped cream."  
" I'm not going to say that!" Ron started to squirm around hoping that he would fall out of his robes but Spike also had a hold of his t-shirt.  
" Then your not coming down. Now what in bloody hell is going on between you two? I'll take an answer from anyone it doesn't have to be these two ya know!" Spike turned to the group of on-lookers. He noticed that Hermione was coming down the lawn with a frustrated look on her face. If anyone would know what was going on it would be her and she probably didn't even have to witness it to figure it out.  
" Spike please put Ron down. I promise he won't do anything to Malfoy or Ginny if he does I'll take the blame." Hermione begged Spike.  
" Ok, only because you promised." Spike put down Ron.  
" Hey I promised but you didn't believe me!" Ron complained  
" Yeah, and that's because I know that you would of said anything to have me put you down, where as miss Granger here just put her reputation on the line. So what's going on between these two."   
" Well I don't know for certain but I know that Ron absolutely hates Draco, and seeming that Draco's friends and himself are standing around Ginny whom doesn't seem hurt or harrased I would say Ron got jealous of something." Hermione was partially right.  
" Ginny's lost her bloody mind! She's hanging out with Slytherin's and not even good Slytherin's but those 6! Then she tells me off for telling Draco to get away from her! How stupid is she?" Ron was starting to make fists again but Harry held him back.  
" Draco and I are friends Ron, if you can't handle it then stay away from us! I happen to think their good people unlike some of us. Blaise was right you really have had it in for them since they got here haven't you!" Ginny yelled, her face was turning if possible more red than before and she kept trying to break free from Blaise and Draco's hold.  
" I haven't had it in for all of them just Malfoy!" Ron yelled Hermione pulled him back up to the castle.  
" Ginny you can't let your brother get to you like that! I'm sure he'll come around. In the mean time if you feel like beating him up come and find me or Draco or even one of Draco's friend's, I'm pretty sure one of us will be glade to help you." Spike said while picking up Ginny's wand from off the ground, and handed it back to her. " I advise you to stay away from Ron for the time being. Ok there's nothing to see here everything over with, you can go back to your homework and classes." With that Spike left.  



	24. Hogsmeade

Chapter 24: Hogsmeade  
  
The weekend had finally come and most of the students were getting ready to go into Hogsmeade and pick up extra supplies that they needed for their classes. " Harry what if Ron and I meet up with you around lunch time at the Three Broomsticks and then we can all walk around together." Hermione hated the thought of Harry going to Hosmeade alone, but she really wanted to spend some alone time with Ron. He was her boyfriend after all.   
" Ok, sounds good to me. I think I'll stay here for a while though and get a start on my essay." Harry looked around he hated doing homework but there was no more time to put it off.  
" Ok, well then see you there. Don't forget Harry 12 at the Three Broomsticks." With that Hermione and Ron left holding hands. They had been one of the most talked about couples in the Gryffindor common room, they were always around each other and constantly caught snogging there.  
Fred also left the grounds with Hermione and Ron. She didn't know her way around Hogsmeade since she had never been there, and Lupin had asked her to meet him outside of Honeydukes. " So what's Hogsmeade like? Is it nice?"   
" It's ok, there's alot of stores and stuff. It's different from what you might think." Ron was trying to come up with words to explain Hogsmeade he never really thought about it much. He guessed he always took it for granite.  
" I can't wait to see what they've got there. By the way you two make such a cute couple, I'm glad that you were able to get your acts together and stop fighting." Fred smiled she had never seen two people compliment each other more. She was like the Ice to his fire.   
" Thanks. Well here's Honeydukes, and oh look there's Professor Lupin. Have fun." Hermione and Ron waved goodbye and started down the street.  
" I'm glad you found the place." Lupin took Fred's hand and kissed it. " I was afraid you might get lost."  
" I had help. Luckily the students know where they're going. So where are we going first?" Fred asked looking around, she had never seen any place like this. Ron was right it was different than she had imagined it to be, it was alot more magical.  
" I thought I would let you pick out some sweets from the shop, and then we could walk around." Lupin said opening the door to the shop.  
" Well thanks. Are the sweets here different than the ones in the muggle world?" Fred was warned by a couple of the students to be careful of some of the sweets like the Fizzing Whizbee's.  
" Well some of the sweets yes. They have spells on them that turn them into joke candy." Lupin lead Fred over to one of the tables. " Like those Blood lollipops they actually taste like blood and stain your mouth. Not many people fancy them."   
After buying a few sweets which Fred thought was an adventure in itself. The Weasley twins had bought candy and gave her a piece to try. When she opened her mouth to comment on how good the sweets tasted bubbles started to come out of her mouth. All of them laughed when the bubbles stopped. " I'll have to remember to stay away from stuff those two offer me." Fred blushed. She thought it was funny but at the same time a little embarrasing.  
" Yes, they do have a nack for pulling pranks. I think that's what makes them stand out above their brothers." Lupin lead Fred down the street and into another store. " Have you ever seen goblin's miss Burkle?" Lupin thought she would get a kick out of seeing them. He remembered that they had movies like the Labyrinth in which the goblins were made to scare people.  
" No, do you mean they actually exsist?" Fred looked amazed.  
" Well yes. Most things that are in muggle horror movies actually exists." Lupin lead Fred out of the store and up to Gringotts.  
" What's this?" The building was huge and a little off-center.  
" Its the wizarding bank. Supposedly they have etremely long tunnels that run miles and miles underground guarding the most secretive and precise things. When people try to break into the vaults they get trapped inside and sometimes it takes the goblins forever to find them and get them out and by that time the theif is dead." Fred gave Lupin a kind of worried loook. " Don't worry, they were probably going to Azkaban either way. They would of wanted to die anyway."   
" What's Azkaban?"   
" Sorry, I forgot how much you still have to learn. Azkaban is the wizarding prison. It's guarded by Dementors. They're terrible creatures that suck the happiness right out of you, if your extremely bad though they give you a kiss. A Dementor's kiss is the worst thing that could happen because they suck your soul out through your mouth and then your nothing but a lifeless shell. You still live you just don't have anything to live for." Lupin lead Fred into the bank.  
" These Fred are the Gringott's goblins." Lupin said waving an arm around the place.  
" Oh my gosh their so small. I can't say their very pretty though, but they look very smart." Fred was just amazed they didn't look as scary as they were portrayed in movies. Actually she thought they were very cute, despite the fact of being very ugly.  
" I'm glad you liked them. They have some of the worst attitudes though. You ready to go to the Three Broomsticks? When we get there I'll order you a Butterbeer. You'll enjoy it alot." With that Fred and Lupin left.  
Harry finally started is way down Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks. " One Butterbeer please." Harry asked Madame Rosemerta, while looking around for Hermione and Ron. He found them in a far corner snogging.  
" Sorry I don't mean to interrupt your love fest there." Harry said sitting down at the table.  
" Oh Harry, you made it that's great! How's your homework coming? I told you not to put it off until the last minute!" Hermione went and hugged Harry.   
" It's almost complete, I still have about a foot to go on it. How's your date going?" Harry asked Ron but noticed that Ron's gaze was some where else. When Harry followed it he noticed that Ron was staring at Ginny and Draco.  
" How could she! Even after I told her to stay away from him!" Ron said pounding the table with his fist.  
" Will you get over it already! They like each other, they've liked each other for a long time. Their just getting around to telling each other it though. Plus your not your parents so there isn't anything you can do!" Hermione took a swig of her Butterbeer, she was throughly agitated with Ron he had done nothing but pull her into the stores that he had seen Ginny and the others go into.  
" How do you know that they've liked each other for a while?" Ron said looking at her like he was about to punch the next thing that moved.  
" Just because you don't talk to your sister doesn't mean other people don't! She's told me and Luna she's been crazy about him since that night Voldemort broke into Hogwarts. Plus I heard Blaise over telling Marcus Flint about Malfoy liking Ginny during Potions one day." Hermione got up and left the Three Broomsticks. Harry got up also, he loved being around Ron but not when he was going a-wall about his sister.  
" Hermione wait up!" Harry called once he reached outside by this time Hermione was halfway down the road. She stopped once she heard her name and turned around.   
" I'm sorry, he just gets me so frustrated some times. So what about you Harry do like anyone? You seem to be the only one with out a girlfriend." Hermione went into one of the shops.  
Harry seemed to have noticed that he was one of the only Gryff's without a girlfriend also. " Well I do have a thing for Dawn Summer's you know Buffy's sister but I don't think she likes me like that. Plus we've never talked so I don't think she even notices me." Harry was pretending to be interested in some quills on the counter beside him.  
" Well then next time she's at the castle maybe you should make the effort and talk to her. I know that she'll be there next month. I think I heard Dumbledore talking about planning a ball then anyways."   
" Thanks Mione, but I'm terrible around girls you know that. I find one I like and I choke."   
" Then leave it up to me." With that Hermione went up to the cash register and paid for her extra parchment and ink.  
Fred and Lupin made their way into the Three Broomsticks and found a seat next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Lupin ordered two Butterbeers when Madame Rosemerta came over. " So miss. Burkle what do you think of Hogsmede?" Dumbledore looked over and winked at her.  
" It's great! I've seen so many wonderful things. I can't wait to come back again, and Remus is such a great tour guide and friend. I really enjoyed Zonko's they had so many wonderful things in there." Fred took a sip of her Butterbeer once it arrived. It was like nothing that she had ever experienced before. Once she swallowed her whole body was starting to warm up.   
" So are you enjoying your Butterbeer?" Remus asked once he saw that Fred had tried a little of it.  
" Yes, thanks. It's very good, I've never had anything quite like this." Fred took another sip.  
" Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. Oh and congratulations on getting the coporializer to work, Mr. Doyle came running to my office afterwards to thank me. I told him I couldn't take the thanks since I didn't really do anything. I heard he went straight down to the Great Hall afterwards and from what one student told me he 'ate like a pig'. I almost fell out of my seat laughing I had never heard that expression before." Dumbledore remembered seeing how happy Doyle had been and smiled.  
" So, where are you going to go to next?" McGonagall asked them.  
" Well I have no clue it's up to Remus." Fred took Remus' hand unknowingly. Dumbledore saw this and smiled again he knew that they would make a perfect match, and was quite pleased with himself.  
" Well, we could head back to the castle and have some tea there, you can tell me what Los Angeles is like, I would love to hear about it." Lupin held Fred's hand also.   
" Maybe one day I could take you on a tour of L.A. you might get a kick out of it also. Though compared to this it's boring. Or maybe Angel will let you go with him when he's tracking demons, you might enjoy that too. Oh there's so many things I want to show you now. I'm sorry I'm rambling again I do that when I'm too happy or nervous. All you have to do is say 'Fred stop rambling' and I'll do that. Oh sorry there I go again." Fred blushed a little and then stopped talking.  
" No, it's quite alright I enjoy it when you ramble. I think I would enjoy going to Los Angeles also. Well then I guess we better head back up to the castle. I want to take you to one more place before we go though." Lupin said getting up and helping Fred out of her chair.  
" Albus, you knew all along didn't you?" McGonagall smiled at Dumbledore she knew he had to be behind this some how.  
" I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. I merely introduced them in the hall way when Lupin came to visit." Dumbledore smiled and disappeared. McGonnagall figured he went back to his office.  
" So where are you taking me?" Fred asked she was told to close her eyes, and to trust Remus.   
"You'll see. Ok you can open your eyes now." Lupin said positioning her so she would get a better look.  
" What is that?" Fred said bewildered.  
" That miss Burkle is the Shrieking Shack, supposedly it's haunted. People say that sometimes at night you can hear howling and screaming like someone's in pain. I've never heard anything though so I think it might be a myth. I thought you would like it seeming your into stuff that isn't part of the ordinary." Lupin said smiling at her if she only knew what really went on in there.  
" I wish I could go in there ya know, and see if it really is haunted. I've never met a ghost until I came to this school." Fred sometimes wished that she had gotten lost at Hogwarts instead of Pylea.  
"Maybe one day I'll be able to take you on your ghost hunt. However today is not that day. How about we start makng our way up to the school, the students should be starting to come back by this time." Remus took Fred's hand and led her back to Hogwarts.  
Harry and Hermione left the shop once Hermione was done shopping and found Ron waiting outside. " I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to get all agitated but you know how I am about stuff." Ron said walking up to her and giving her a kiss.  
" It's ok, I forgive you as long as you promise not to do it again." Hermione took Ron's hand and the three of them started to walk up to Hogwarts.  
" I promise." Ron kissed Hermione's cheek.  
" Hmm, I don't think that's good enough. What was it that Spike said? Oh that's right I'm thinking Sprinkles should go with that apology, and maybe some whipped cream, oh and don't forget the hot fudge. I don't think Spike knows what hot fudge is but he might he's been around for a while." Hermione and Harry started laughing at the look on Ron's face.  
He was getting sick of people quoting Spike in the hallways. Some of the Slytherin's would purposely get him mad just to say it. Though Draco and the other's tried to stop them when they noticed someone was about to do something. Ron guessed that Draco was helping him out since he was starting to date Ginny. They were finally back inside Hogwarts and going to their dormitories to drop of their packages. 


	25. Angel Meets Doyle

Chapter 25: Angel Meets Doyle

  
Two months had passed and there was no sign at all that Voldemort or his followers were planning on attacking anything yet. If they were it was going to be big. Hogwarts was all abuzz about Dumbledore's announcement of their being a ball the week before Christmas break, that weekend would be a Hogsmeade weekend.   
Angel and the other's decided to drop by to check in on Connor and the others. Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when they arrived. Angel opened the great oak doors to the Great Hall. He started to walk up to the teacher's table when he looked up and stood frozen in the middle of the hall. 'I must be seeing things.' He thought shaking his head trying to clear it. When he looked up again he couldn't believe his eyes, there was his old collegue and best friend Doyle, and not ghost Doyle either human Doyle or at least as human he was before.   
" Angel! Still brooding I see, How are ya?" Doyle said getting up to greet him.  
" I don't brood! That's besides the point you died and now you're all here and without being transparent. What's going on?" Angel was shocked and didn't really know what was going on.  
" Sure you don't, you keep thinking that. Oh that I would of told you sooner but I wanted to suprise you, Spike asked Fred to make me coporial. So Fred made the machine and here I am, I didn't want to tell you just in case it didn't work out. So I heard you had a son Connor." Doyle gave Angel a hug.  
"Yeah, I was just about to go see him. Have you met him yet?" Angel looked up at Fred.  
" No I haven't really had the time to. Oh and I heard about Cordelia I'm sorry man." Doyle looked upset when he mentioned Cordelia's name.  
" It's ok. Well come on I'll introduce you to him." Angel walked over to the Slytherin table and found Connor sitting my Draco and Blaise. " Aren't you the guys who were jerks last time I was here?"   
" Yeah, sorry about that, bad habit. I'm Draco Malfoy, you've already met Blaise and those four over there are Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and Tracy Davis." Draco said shaking hands with Angel.  
" So your friends with Connor then. I'm not happy about it but if Connor thinks your alright then I'll just have to deal with it." Angel said shaking hands with Draco.  
" Well see we've changed. At least I have they just kind of followed my lead. "  
"So what made you change?" Angel asked non-believing.  
"A girl.Well I'll let you three be alone." Draco got up and placed himself at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. The other guys got up and went out through the doors.  
" So dad what's going on? I mean I know your here for your regular Zoe check up but other than that what's new?" Connor hugged his dad, as much as they fought it felt good to have a father figure.  
" Nothing really. We had this huge apocolypse thing but that was solved in a couple of days." Angel started laughing. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I ended up going to Italy and Spike came with me since he took a vacation early. It was one heck of a job. I'll tell you everything later though. I want you to meet an old old friend of mine Connor, this is Alan Francis Doyle or Doyle for short. He helped me when I was first getting Angel Investigations off the ground."   
" When you were first getting it off the ground? Yeah right! I believe I remember having to force you to go out. It's nice to meet you Connor you have a great father. You know once you get past all the brooding." Doyle said shaking hands with Connor.  
" Yeah, I've seen you around. I didn't know you were friends with my dad though. I would of talked to you more if I knew. Well I've got to get to class it was nice meeting you Doyle and seeing you again dad, I guess I'll see you before you leave if I'm not in class." Connor said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.  
" Ah, Mr. Angel I see you've come to join us. If you would like you can stay for tomorrow's Quidditch match." Dumbledore walked up to Angel and Doyle.  
" Thanks, I think that might be interesting. How's Connor doing with his classes?"   
" Good, good. Connor is doing exceptionally well for being thrown into his 6th year. Well I must be off." Dumbledore walked over to the end of the Slytherin table where a fight had just broken out.  
The next day Angel and Doyle joined Connor and his friends at the Quidditch match. Dumbledore had given Angel the same potion he had given Spike so both of them could go outside. Connor, Ron, and Harry filled Angel in on the rules and what not of Quidditch. Today it was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, from the look of things it wasn't going to be a long match, or an interesting one at that. " If you want to see an interesting game you should come when Slytherin and Gryffindor are playing one another." Connor was telling his father.  
"Why's that?" Angel couldn't take his eyes off the game even if it wasn't interesting. He had never seen anything like it in his life, which was saying something seeming he's been alive for more than 200 years.  
" Both teams are great at playing, and there's always something going on. Harry is the seeker for Gryffindor as is Malfoy for Slytherin." Connor stood up to cheer with the rest of the students.  
" Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker has spotted the Snitch as did Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs win! Wow that was the shortest game I've ever seen. 150 to 0, I think this game makes Hogwarst history, it was won in 20 minutes. I think both teams need to train their Chasers though." Lee comented.  
" Lee! What did I tell you about-"  
" Sorry Professor I'm just telling the truth!"   
After the match Angel, Doyle, Connor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny walked around the lake Angel didn't get out often and now that he could he didn't hold back. " So Mr. Angel how does it feel to walk outside in the sun?" Ginny asked noticing how pastey white Angel was.  
" It's great! I've always loved going out when I could." Angel started to notice that black wasn't a good sunny day color even if it was chilly out.  
" When you could? Does that mean you've been out in the sun before?" Hermione looked over Ron at Angel.  
" Yeah, see I was human for a day before I asked the Oracles to turn back time as if that day never happened. I'm the only one that remembers it, Doyle freaked out when I asked him why he never mentioned them. When Spike uncovered the Gem of Amora, Buffy took it from Spike and sent it to me. It let me walk in the sun but I decided to destroy it since those out in the day already have protection. It's amazing every time I've been able to walk in the day Doyle's always been there." Angel couldn't help but smile.  
"You're very generous giving that all up to help people. I don't think I would be brave enough to do it." Ginny said looking at Ron.  
"Thanks, well I must be going. I left Harmony in charge of Wolfram & Hart, I'm afraid to see the damage that's happened in the past two days. I would much rather be a puppet again than go to the office, but I can't stay here the rest of my life." Doyle lead Angel back to the castle.  
" You must have the coolest father ever! You are so lucky." Hermione said taking hold of Ron's hand and kissing him.  
" Thanks, I do have the coolest. I also have the oldest it's been hard catching him up on recent teenage things. Seriously I think he told me he was bit when he was 23 or something and that was in the late 1700's early 1800's so he was a teenager sometime earlier than that."  
" Yeah well atleast your dad isn't an evil wanker like mine is. If you want to trade father's I'm up for it." Draco turned to Connor.  
" Yeah but whose getting the crappy end of that deal?" Connor said before decided to go back to the Slytherin dormitory and get some homework done


	26. Draco and The Dark Mark

Chapter 26: Draco and The Dark Mark

  
Draco Malfoy was pacing the Slytherin Common room. ' How could I have been so stupid to forget!' Draco thought. His 18th birthday was coming steadily nearer, that hadn't been the problem though the problem was was that at 18 you got the Dark Mark tattooed to your wrist. You were then one of Voldemorts lackies. 'I am not becoming some bodies man bitch no matter how bad they want me! I could never do that to Ginny either. I have to find Blaise.' Draco ran to Snapes office where he knew Blaise was getting yelled at for harrasing a student.  
Once Blaise had left the room Draco ran up to him. " If there was any time for you to help me it's now Zabini!" Draco hissed  
" What is it then?" Blaise turned around to face Malfoy.  
" Not here you idiot! We need to find some place we can talk."   
" How about the prefect Bathroom, I'm positive no one will be in there." Blaise said starting to walk down the hall. Once they were inside Malfoy started pacing again which was getting Blaise agitated.  
" I don't want that stupid Dark Mark! I'm not taking it, you shouldn't either!" Draco started to scream.  
" I wasn't planing on it. I'm not like my father Draco neither are you. The only---" Blaise was cut off it seemed Draco wasn't even paying attention to him.  
" I'm not going to be some guy's man bitch! On call when ever he needs me. I know that you don't want that either, the only thing is how are we going to stay alive? You don't just tell Voldemort no I'm sorry you suck try again later. He's going to kill us." Draco started pacing even more.  
" Yeah I know, but who can we talk to? We already know we can't talk to Snape, he's a Death Eater already!" Blaise was partially true. Snape wasn't an actual Death Eater he was undercover for the Order of the Phoenix. " And it's not like you can go telling Ginny she'd worry her head off."   
" That's it!" Draco sat down in a chair.  
" Bout time you did that. What's it?" Blaise looked rightfully confused.  
" Dumbledore, Blaise we can get in trouble and sent to Dumbledore then it won't look so suspicious. Then we can ask him! He is the only person Voldemort fears!" Draco got up and started running trying to find the others. Once he reached the common room he pulled Goyle, Flint, Davis, and Connor towards his bedroom,Crabbe wasn't there at the time.  
" What do you want Draco?" Flint asked.  
" I want you to join us. Blaise and I aren't taking the Dark Mark, we're not going to be Voldemorts lackies and you shouldn't be either!" Draco looked at the others.  
" What's a Dark Mark?" Connor asked he had never heard of it.  
" It's the mark Voldemort tattoos on your wrist so you know when he needs you. I know you have no idea what's going on, but seeming your a Slytherin someone is going to try and bribe you into getting it." Draco said turning to him.  
" Fine then I'm with you and Blaise no one's tattooing my skin!" Connor stepped over to them.  
" Ok then who else, come on. Goyle I know you and Crabbe have talked about it do you know what he's doing?" Blaise asked looking at Goyle's shocked expression.  
" Crabbe said he was taking the Dark Mark that he wanted to follow the Dark Lord. However I'm with you guys all the way." Goyle then step over to them. Everyone's eyes were on Flint.  
" I'm in, but who do we go to? We can't trust Snape can we?" Flint asked.  
" No, but we already thought about that. We're going to get into serious trouble and use that as our alibi to talk to Dumbledore about it." Draco said leading them out of the Slytherin tower and over to find Peeves.  
They found him on the fifth floor. " Peeves don't hit us with those and we'll make you a deal!" Blaise called up to Peeves who was holding about a dozen water balloons.  
" What's the deal?" Peeves said picking one up and aiming it at them.  
" We need to get into a load of trouble so that we're sent to Dumbledore's office, do you think you can help?" Blaise said stepping back from the Peeves' aim.  
" Ok then yous got yourselfs a deal!" Peeves said throwing the water balloon over their heads and hitting a second year student.  
" Great, when do you want to get started?" Malfoy asked.  
" Hows about now?" Peeves said pulling a string, hundreds upon hundreds of water balloons fell from the castle's ceilings bursting over everything and everyone, Peeves then hid.  
" Great, flooding the school not really the prank I had in mind but ok." Blaise said running down the stairs with his wand out throwing sparks up into the air, the other's followed his lead. When they reached the third floor they ran into Professor Sprout.   
" I assume you boys had something to do with this?" Professor Sprout said looking at them.  
" If we did we wouldn't tell you. So move along!" Flint yelled at her.  
" That's it. Your seeing Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Professor Sprout said pushing the boys unwillingly up the stairs. When they had gotten inside Professor Dumbledore's office they sat down and waited for him to return.

" What brings you here, Professor Sprout?" Dumbledore asked while entering his office.

" These boys are the one responsible for the mess. I thought you would want to see them before sending them to Professor Snape. I've already took the liberty of contacting him." 

" Very well, you may leave Professor Sprout. I assure you that punishment will be handed out." Dumbledore walked Professor Sprout over to the door and opened it for her.

" Now boys, what made you cause all this mess. It is highly unlikely that six Slytherins such as yourselves would go around throwing pranks like that." Dumbledore went and sat behind his desk. 

" Well Professor you're right about that. We didn't mean to do a prank like that, that was Peeves idea. See we wanted to talk to you about something with out it looking suspicious. As you're probably aware your not a favorite among Slytherins and talking to you would look a little suspicous." Draco looked into Dumbledore's eyes he didn't look mad at all.

" Yes, I am well aware of this Mr. Malfoy. What is it that you went so out of your way to tell me?" Dumbledore put his folded hands on the desk and turned to Blaise.

" Well, we've been thinking about our up coming birthdays. As you know in the following months we will all eventually be turning 18 and that's the age at which you decide to become a Death Eater. If you say no though then your killed...and erm." Blaise was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of a way to say what he was trying to say.

" And none of you want to take the Dark Mark, you also don't want to be killed is that it? I just want to say Connor that I'm sorry about having you dragged into this but they are right. I am going to have to contact your father about this also. I believe that one of these boys explained everything to you." Dumbledore saw the horror on all six of their faces when Blaise was talking.

" Yes, they did. I understand about what's going on that's why I came to see you." Connor said his smile fading from his face. Tracy then went on to answer Professor Dumbleodore's question.

" Well, yeah. We would of gone to Professor Snape about it, but we knew that he was already a Death Eater and we weren't positive if he would turn us in or not." Tracy said looking at the door. He knew that Snape would be appearing any second.

" That's quite understandable. I am more than willing to help you but there is one thing that I must ask you all to do, and that is to trust Professor Snape. When he gets here you must tell him what you have just told me. He knows what he is going and I'm positive will be more than willing to help you all." Dumbledore opened up a tin can and passed it to the boys. Inside was an assortment of cookies, " Please help yourselves. I have tins and tins of them." 

Professor Snape entered the room a couple minutes later. Dumbledore pulled him aside and told him what the six of them had explained to him. Snape was shocked but when he returned to the students he didn't show it. " I understand that none of you want to take the Dark Mark. I congraulate you on your bravery and way of thinking. Not many students would of been able to pull of what you have just done. I must say that none of you are like your parents, they weren't half the people you are." The six boys looked shocked. Snape had never talked to any student like that before.

" Thanks, Professor. Sorry we didn't come to you but we weren't positive we could trust you. We knew you were a Death Eater and thought you would turn us in sooner or later." Goyle said looking at the floor.

" You were just doing what you thought was right. Yes I do have the Dark Mark but that does not mean I am a Death Eater. I am an undercover spy for a secret Order. However I am going to help you out. You are to remain at school over the holidays, since that's when two of you are turning 18. I refuse for you to go home, if your parent's don't like that Oh well." Snape said sitting down next to Dumbledore.

" But what about Summer? We can't stay at Hogwarts then, can we?" Flint asked.

" No you can't, those plans will be discussed and figured out over the vacation. Do not worry though, I'm positive we can work something out. Now for your punishment, don't think that just because you pulled a prank to talk to Dumbledore about this that you won't get out of it. If you didn't get punished people would think something is up. So you all have detention for 3 weeks, with me starting today and 6. " With that Snape went to the door, and left.

" If that's all you have to tell me, I suggest you get back to your dormitory. " Dumbledore got up and lead the way to the door. 

" Thanks Professor, we don't know what we would of done with out you." Connor said leaving.  



	27. Connor Learns About Darla

Chapter 27: Connor learns about Darla

Giles decided to drop by Hogwarts at the end of the week to check up on everyone. It was his first time back since he the presentation, and he was as lost as he had ever been. He opened the front oak doors and walked in. He couldn't figure out where he was going. He was suppose to go see Andrew but looking at the place it seemed like it would be like finding a needle in a large hay stack.

" Mr. Giles! Hey, how are you?" Fred's sweet and welcoming voice echoed over the hallway.

" Oh Miss. Burkle, I'm good. It's good to see you again. You wouldn't happen to know where Andrews classroom would be would you? I've seem to have forgotten my way around." Giles shook Fred's hand and noticed she was hand in hand with some guy.

" Andrews classroom is up those stairs and to the right. Oh and where are my manners, sorry. Giles this is Remus Lupin. Remus this is Rupert Giles. He works with Buffy, he use to be her watcher. Merry Christmas, Mr. Giles" Fred said smiling. She loved introducing people to Lupin.

" It's nice to meet you Mr. Giles, I could help you find the classroom if you would like. Fred has to go teach a class anyways, and please call me Remus." Remus shook Giles' hand.

" I would love your help. You can call me Giles, everyone else seems to. Merry Christmas to you too Miss Burkle." Giles shook Remus' hand and both made their way up the stairs. " So may I ask how long you've known Fred?" Giles always liked Fred, she was such a sweet girl.

" I've known her for a few months now, Dumbledore introduced us." Lupin turned a corner.

" Ah, well you must be a very kind person for Fred to like you as much as she does. I believe she told me she's only had two boyfriend before, neither relationship lated long." Giles turned the corner.

" Yes, she did tell me that. She's a very nice young lady and she doesn't seem to mind that I'm a werewolf. It's very hard to find a girl like that." Remus opened Andrew's door. " Here we are." 

" A werewolf really. Well you can't really tell them apart I suppose. I have a friend whose a werewolf also goes by the name OZ you two might actually have a lot in common.Marry Christmas Remus." Giles said before entering.

" Yes, I suppose we would. I'm going to have to meet him next time he's here. It was nice meeting you hopefully we can do this again sometime.Marry Christmas to you too Giles." Lupin then departed.

" Hello Andrew. How is the Slayer doing? " Giles said while walking towards Andrews desk.

" She's doing great. I see you've meet Remus, he's a great guy. Fred and him have been getting pretty serious these past couple of months. It warms my heart to see them together." Andrew said standing up and shaking hands with Giles.

" That's great. Yes I did meet Lupin, he seems like a nice guy. I can't stay long, the council has me relocating to France." Giles said while looking over reports.

" Well if you want you can take that with you. I mean I've read it a hundred times, there's nothing more I can get out of it. France really, well good luck there, at least it doesn't have a hell mouth. Oh and Merry Christmas Giles." Andrew said gathering up other reports to give to Giles.

" Yes, that will be a change. However I don't know a word of French, and my Slayer doesn't know a word of English so it should be interesting." Giles said picking up the other reports and putting them into his bag. " Well I must be off. Thanks for the reports, if I can pull anything useful out of them I will send it to you straight away. Merry Christmas Andrew." Giles then left.

After the last Potions class before break Snape pulled Blaise, Draco, Goyle, Flint, and Connor aside. " Mr. Zabini, Malfoy, Flint, and Goyle you will be staying here for Christmas break. Mr. Angel your father decided that he wants you to spend Christmas with him in L.A. I must warn you to watch your back though. The American Ministry of Magic has been informed of what is going on and will be keeping an eye out of suspicious activity. They will notify your father and the school if something out of the ordinary happens. Other than that you are all free to leave." Professor Snape then went into his classroom.

" So what's it like staying at Hogwarts during break?" Connor asked, he knew he was going home but it still interested him.

" It's just like being at Hogwarts with out classes. Kind of boring though." Blaise said, he had only stayed during winter break once and wasn't to happy about it.

" Well, my father's coming for dinner tonight maybe I can talk him into letting you come to L.A. I mean if Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore allow you to come."

" That would be great! I've never been to America, and your father runs that lawfirm also maybe we could be interns or something." Tracey said with a smile on his face.

Connor then got a sudden idea and ran to the Dormitories to write to his dad.  


  
" Please come! Please! You'll enjoy it!" Fred started begging.

" What if the Order needs me here?" Lupin asked.

" Well then use the Floo Network, Angel's office is set up to it already! Come on L.A. is fun, you're the one who suggested that you come when we first met!" Fred gave him her puppy dog face.

" Fine, as long as you promise me that you won't do that again." Lupin smiled, he was falling in love with Fred, and hard. They had only been dating since September, and since then the longest the were apart from each other was the week of the cycle of the full moon. 

" Well, we're leaving tomorrow so you might want to start to pack. You don't need winter clothes though." Fred said smiling.

" What do you mean I don't need winter clothes? It's winter!" Lupin looked at her confused.

" It's not cold there in winter. You might want to bring a sweatshirt or something but that's it." Fred said while walking towards the bedroom door. She had to go write Angel about their extra visitor. Lupin caught her around the waist before she could get there though and started to kiss her.

" Fred, I've been meaning to tell you this. I just haven't found the right time, or place. I Love you!" Lupin said before kissing her.

Fred blushed, and smiled. She was a little shocked at this she didn't expect Lupin to tell her he loved her so early in there relationship, though she felt the same way. Fred had loved Lupin since the date they had in Hogsmeade. " I love you too." Fred kissed Lupin back. " I have to go and send a message to Angel about you coming." Lupin let Fred go and started to pack his things. He did it the muggle way, he found doing alot of things the muggle way was actually quite fun.

Fred made her way up to the Owlery. Once she got inside she saw Connor tying a letter to a pretty brown Barn Owl. " Whose that to?" Fred asked hugging Connor. Connor had always been like a relative to her.

" My dad, whose yours to?" Connor noticed a letter in her hands also. 

" Your dad also. Do you mind if I use your owl too?" Fred saw no point in sending Angel two Owls. 

" Sure, here." Connor took the letter and attached it to the Owls leg.

" I'm glad to see you and Angel get along. Your mom would of wanted it this way, she cared about you a lot Connor." Fred said pulling Connor into another hug.

" Thanks. Dad doesn't talk about her much. What was she like?" Connor always wondered but didn't know whom to ask.  
  
" Well, she was a vampire like your dad, but I guess you've known that. Um, she was really pretty, and was kind. She cared about you alot, and when she learned that she had to stake herself for you to live she didn't hesitate. She loved you lot." Fred didn't want to speak badly about Darla to Connor. She wanted Connor to think highly of his mom.

" I wish I could of met her. I did once when Jasmine was around, she tried to talk me out of killing that one girl. I thought it was just a mind game though." Connor said watching the owl fly away. " You and Professor Lupin make a cute couple. Are you going to bring him to L.A?" 

" Yeah, that's what the letter was about. " Fred said turning to leave.

" Do you love him?" Connor cared for Fred and didn't want to see her get hurt.

" Yeah, I do. With all my heart actually." Fred said smiling walking out the door.

" Well, he better be good to you or I'll hurt him." Connor said laughing behind her.  



	28. Winter in LA

Chapter 28: Winter in L.A.

That night Angel walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to his son at the Slytherin table. " Hey son, I got your letter. I think it's a great idea we could always use help at Wolfram and Hart. Though I don't know what all of you could do." Angel said filling his plate with food, his goblet filled with pigs blood. " Well I was thinking, maybe we could be assistants you know run errands, help with the less important clients. Stuff like that." Connor said smiling. " We'll see when we find out if they can come with us or not. Other than that I think we should be quite now it looks like Dumbledore is about to make a speech. Angel was right Dumbledore had stood up and the Great Hall went silent. " Before we start eating, I would like for everyone staying at Hogwarts during the break to know that once you return there will be will be a ball. It had been postponed due to a few different reasons, and we were just now able to set a new date. I hope that everyone will enjoy themselves. Also when you return there will be a few changes, minor as they are you might want to keep an eye out. On with the feast!" Dumbledore then sat down. " I wonder what changes are going to be made?" Hermione said. " Nothing much, Some of the classroom are going to be changed around again." Sir Nicholas said while gliding through the table. " Why's that?" Ron asked. " Well, it seems some of your classes are going to go more in depth then they have been. It seems that Professor Rosenburg is going to further the lessons of Dark Arts in A New Age. It seems that most of you have failed her recent test." Sir Nicholas then departed. Hermione started to shake. " What if I failed? I've never failed in my whole life!" " Not to fear Miss Granger you were one of the only people not to fail." Willow said while walking towards the teachers table. Everyone began to eat and the noise died down. It seemed that many people were eager to get the day over with, and go home tomorrow. This year at Hogwarts was a lot more hectic than the others had been, and they still had half a year left. The question of what was going to happen when they came back seemed to be on everyone's mind that morning. Eventually people were slowly exiting the Great Hall. " Are you ready to go see Professor Snape?" Angel asked Connor, by the look in Connor's eyes he would never be ready to see Snape. " Yeah, let's go." Connor slowly got up from the table and left the Great Hall with Angel. It didn't take long to bump into Snape in the hallway of the Dungeons. " May I help you Mr. Angel?" Snape said turning around slowly. " Yes, I would like to have a word with you in your office. It's about some of the students." Angel said, he really didn't like Snape. " Fine, in here please." Snape lead them through the Potions classroom and into his office." What is it that you would like to discuss?" " Connor wrote me saying that some of his friends were staying at Hogwarts since going home wasn't safe for them. I was wondering if they could come with Connor and I to L.A., they can be interns at Wolfram and Hart over their vacation. It will earn them some extra cash, they'll be able to stay away from their parent's and others that might try to harm them, and get them out of Hogwarts. " Angel tried his best to convince Snape. " Plus you wouldn't have to watch them." That seemed to put something that looked like a twisted smile on Snape's face. " That will be fine with me, however I am going to have to talk it over with Dumbledore about it." Snape said getting up. " It's fine with me Severus. I think it would do the boys good to get out of the castle and away from everything for a while." Dumbledore was standing by the door, and no one noticed he had entered. " Fine, Mr. Connor Angel if you would go and please fetch your friends, well tell them what's going on and see if they would like to join you." Snape say back down. Connor left the Potions room and ran to the Slytherin Common room. When he entered he didn't see them in the room so went up to the bedrooms. " Hey guys, Snape wants to see you. It's about winter break." Connor said looking around the room. " What now? Did he change his mind, are we going to have to face our parents?" Tracy asked. " No, it's nothing like that, though I think your going to like this alternative better than the current one." Connor said walking with them back to Snape's classroom. Once they were inside the boys noticed the other two people in the room. " What's your dad doing here Connor?" Draco asked. " That's part of the suprise!" Connor said sitting down at one of the desks. " You five have been called here because Angel and Connor have decided that if you would like you can go back to L.A. with them and work for Angel as interns. That's if you would like to go, if you don't you can still stay at Hogwarts. Professor Snape and I have agreed that you can go, but the choice is up to you." Dumbledore said taking a seat next to the boys. " If you come to L.A. your internship will give you some extra spending money. I'm sure Fred won't mind figuring out how to convert your earning into wizarding money. You'll also meet some interesting people, and be in a place that many of your parents probably haven't been to." Angel said, he wanted them to understand the positives of coming to L.A. besides protecting them from their parents and Lord Voldemort. The boys broke into a little huddle discussing what they wanted to do. It didn't take long for them to answer. " We'll do it, we want to go to L.A. with Connor and Angel." Blaise said for the group. " Great, well we leave tomorrow so I suggest you get packing. You won't need warm clothes though, however I would pack a pair of long pants and a long sleeve shirt. If you don't have one don't worry you can go shopping and buy some." Angel said getting up and walking towards the doors. The next morning Angel meet up with the six boys, Lupin, Fred, Lorne, Doyle, and Spike they all decided to go back to L.A. for the winter. The rest of the group decided to go other places. Xander and Zoe decided to go to Brazil where Buffy and Dawn were currently staying. Tara and Willow decided to stay in Hogsmeade for the winter, they loved the wizarding village. Andrew decided to stay at school so he could create lesson plans for after the break, and get all his materials collected. Faith decided to go to London and help out the Watchers Council for a while. " Ok, everyone have their things?" Angel asked looking around. " Yes, but how may I ask are we getting there?" Goyle was looking at everyone and their luggage. " I had Wolfram and Hart send a plane to the nearest air port. It's waiting for us so if we're ready to go I suggest we start making our way to the air port, it's about three hours away." Angel said walking out of the front doors. They left Hogwarts in the carriages. " Angel, hun, how are we getting to the air port? I mean it's great that you got a plane to get to L.A. but how are we getting their?" Lorne asked looked out at the village. " I'm having cars wait outside the village. So we're going to have to carry out things out of the village and to the cars." " Um, that's a pretty long walk! I don't mean to complain or anything but our Hogwarts trunks are extremely heavy." Marcus Flint told Angel. " Well, I can help you there. There's a spell you can do to make you trunks weightless, it's very simple actually." Lupin said while taking a hold of Fred's hand. Once they had boarded the plane, which was an adventure in it's self to Lupin, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, and Goyle all of whom had never been in a plane before, they put their stuff in a back room. " So what's Wolfram and Hart like? What are we going to do?" Tracy asked, he was excited to go to America. " Well Wolfram and Hart is huge! Not as big as Hogwarts but for an office it's huge." Lorne said smiling he couldn't wait to get back to Karatas. He still owned the bar, but had let one of his friends take care of it while he was gone.  
  
" You're going to be assisting some of the employees. Fred's assistant is going to be Lupin obviously. Lorne's assistant is going to be Tracy Davis, Wesley's is going to be Draco and Blaise, since we're hoping they can get Wes to break out of this shell he's put himself in recently. Gunn's is going to be Goyle I think he might acutally enjoy working with him. My assistants are pretty obvious, the last two people whom don't have jobs, but the jobs are going to change each week so each of you will be assisting each person, therefore you'll be able to learn about the different jobs." Angel said looking at the game of wizarding chess that Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy was playing on the floor of the plane. " We should be there in about an hour and a half." Fred said after making everyone something to eat for lunch. Once they landed and got out of the air plane they were picked up by a limo which amazed most of the group. They had never seen a car before and definitly not one like this. Before they had reached Wolfram and Hart, Angel had asked the driver to drive to the old hotel. " Angel, why are coming back here?" Asked Lorne, he remembered that Angel just kind of gave the place up with out looking back. " I had W&H buy it, and it's where everyone will be staying while they visit. Each person will have their own room. Something that I know the boys will enjoy after sharing a room for so long. It will also be easier to get everyone to work and back with out them getting lost. Oh, and after what happened before I had Dumbledore and W&H put some heavy spells on it, so no one can see it other than the people who know where to look for it." Angel said stepping out of the limo. Everyone entered the hallway of the Hyperian hotel and was amazed by the inside. It was cleaner then it was before, and it looked like they had never left. " I suggest everyone go and find a room. You can put your stuff away and then I'll take you over to the office and get you all situated." Within 30 minutes most everyone was back in the hallway, some people like Fred and Spike decided that they would stay at the hotel and help the others unpack since they already knew their way around Wolfram and Hart. " Ok before we enter Wolfram and Hart I just wanted to tell all of you how happy I am that you all could come here and that you wanted to come. I also wanted to tell you to be watchful at times while in Wolfram and Hart most of our clients are out of the ordinary and some won't think twice if they are threated or insulted to hurt, maime, or kill you on the spot. I hope your caughting this Mr. Zabini." Angel said turning to Blaise and Draco. " Yes sir, I understand no threatining or teasing the clients. Got it." Blaise said rolling his eyes. " Ok, we're here. If you would all wait at the elevator on the bottom floor I'll meet you there in a minute. Since it's still day I have to go in the sewers and get it." Angel didn't really have to go through the sewers but he didn't want them to know where his secret enterance is, it was bad enough that Spike knew. Once inside the students looked around. They had never seen a place like this before. It reminded them of the buildings in Diagon alley and Hogsmeade because of the people walking around, but other than that the building it's self was extremely different. " May I help you?" One of the ladies at the front desk walked over to the group of guys and asked. They looked lost. " No, my dad told us to meet him by the elevators. Thank you anyways Ms. Harper." Connor said turning to face the girl infront of him, and then around to face the visitors desk. The girl sitting there was mouthing the other girls name ' She must be new.' Connor thought " Oh, sorry um Mr. Angel's son." Ms. Harper turned around and went back to her desk. At the same time the elevator opened and Angel stepped out. They went to floor 34 and got out. " Ok here's where the main offices are ---" Angel was cut off. " Hi, How are you all? You must be the students from Hogwarts, welcome to Wolfram and Hart I'm-" " Yes Harmony, will you please excuse us." Angel walked towards his office. " Ok boss, hi Connor." Harmony said before walking back to her desk. Connor waved and then followed his dad. The vacation went by very quickly. Lupin, Angel, and Giles became great friends, and were constantly going out to fight demons, which Lupin found extremely fascinating. Giles kept stopping by to check up on things, and to train his Slayer Nicole. Angel had added a state of the art Slayer training facility in Wolfram and Hart, so Giles and Nicole were constantly there. The students didn't do to bad at their jobs, Marcus and Draco picked up on reading some of the ancient lanuages faster than Wesley, and they got Wesley to go out to a couple of clubs. When they we're helping Gunn they were able to learn to speak the languages that they could already write. Flint was great at being Angel's assistant as was Connor, they didn't really do much, they signed papers that Angel approved while Angel was out and picked up important things. Goyle and Gunn became great friends also. They had a lot in common, fighting, helping the helpless stuff like that. Tracy and Lorne were the like brothers by the end of vacation. No one knew that Tracy loved Barbara Striesand, Tracy didn't even know until Lorne started playing her Cd's over and over again. Tracy was such a good intern by the end of vacation he had added 19 new people onto Wolfram and Hart's client list and fixed 10 celebrity feuds. " Well, tonight all of you get back on the plane and go to Hogwarts. I just want to tell you that if any of you want to come back during another vacation your jobs will still be here. Even when you graduate if you're having a hard time finding a job or just want to get away you all have my number and I'll still be connected to the Floo network and able to recieve owls." Angel said at a part Wolfram and Hart decided to throw for them. " Angel, we just wanted to say that you and the others are one of the coolest bosses any of us ever had. We learned a lot while we we're here. Some of us more than others, and we are never going to forget this vacation. Thanks for letting us come and giving us jobs." Tracy raised his cup to Angel and the others as did the other guys and some of the employees. Draco and Blaise also gave a speech but it was in tonic so no one but Wesley understood it, however even Wesley could only understand part of it. That night they went back to the castle pack up their things and went to bed.


	29. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 29: Back at Hogwarts.

Once they were back at Hogwarts they were bombarded with questions about Los Angeles, and Wolfram and Hart. During the first week back Dumbledore moved up the dance to next week, so this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Most people were all abuzz about what they were going to wear and whom they were going to go with.

" Whom are you going with Connor?" Ginny asked, everyone but Connor, Luna, and Harry had dates.

" I don't know. Who doesn't have a date?" Connor asked looking around.

" Well, there's Luna or Harry in Gryffindor, and Hannah Abbot in Ravenclaw. I think all the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have dates though." Ginny said looking out at the lake with the others.

" I guess I'll have to ask Luna. I'm definitly not going with Harry." Connor got up to go and find Luna.

A couple hours later they group decided to go back to Gryffindor common room and start on some homework when someone came through the portrait door. " Where's Zoe I can't wait to see her, I have to tell her the funniest story about Buffy and Xander." Dawn Summer's ran into the room.

" Oh, hi Dawn. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your sister. Anyways Zoe's not here, we haven't seen her for a while actually." Hermione said getting up to give Dawn a hug.

" Well Buffy's here to check up with everyone. We're going to be here for a few days. What do you mean that you haven't seen Zoe in a while?" Dawn said sitting down and looking concerned.

" Well don't flip out, we know she's still here. She's going to classes obviously since the professor's aren't worrying about them. We think she might be getting up very early in the morning and coming back way past curfew when everyone is sleeping. I mean she does have to caught up since she was thrown into her 6th year. I personally would of had troubles espically with finals around the corner." Hermione said trying not to worry Dawn. It didn't look like she was doing a good job at it either.

" I've got to go inform Buffy, it doesn't sound like Zoe at all." Dawn ran from the room. Hermione left a little while later but wouldn't tell anyone why.

" Dawn wait up!" Hermione yelled down the hallway. She had totally forgot what she had told Harry about helping him get a date to the ball.

" What? It's a little important that I talk to Buffy right now." Dawn turned and took the time to breath.

" I just wanted to tell you that we have a valentines day ball coming up and that if you wanted to come we'd be more than happy to invite you. I even have the perfect guy for you to go with." Hermione said as quick as she could, she didn't want to keep Dawn from Buffy.

" Ok, whose the guy?"

" Harry Potter. He's a great guy and if you don't want to go it's fine it's just that I thought you might want to come to something you've never been to before. A little adventure with out all that dangerous stuff." Hermione said starting to walk with Dawn towards Buffy's room.

" Fine, I guess I'll talk to Harry about it when I get the time. Thanks Hermione your a great friend." Dawn said turning the corner leaving Hermione in the middle of the hallway.

Dawn entered Buffy's room and ran into the back of someone. " Sorry, I have- to talk- to Buffy, " Dawn said out of breath. She looked up to see who she ran into, she had a shock when it was Athur Weasley.

" Dawn we're in the middle of a meeting can it wait until later?" Buffy said looking slightly annoyed. Dawn looked around and noticed people that she hadn't noticed before.

" Yeah, unless I can talk to someone else." Dawn said looking around, she saw that Xander was the closest to the door and pulled him outside. " Xan, have you been keeping an eye on Zoe?" Dawn gave a concerned look.

' Yeah, I see her a few times a day. Why? What's going on?" Xander asked her, he kept a close eye on her but he thought she could take care of herself and only checked up on her once in a while.

" According to Hermione and the others Zoe isn't around as much as she usually is. She leaves before anyone gets up and comes back by the time everyone's asleep. I remember Buffy doing that when she was dating Angel and doing the slaying thing, but I also remember Faith doing stuff like that when she was evil." Dawn sat down with her back against the wall.

" What are you trying to say? That Zoe is evil or something." Xander wasn't talking this news to well.

" Well I'm not exactly saying that just pointing out some of the key facts. I mean it's not that hard to believe is it? Buffy went to the wild side once, Faith did too. I'm just saying at some point in time I think all slayers go through this but I think that she might not be strong enough to fight off the rebelious urge. When was the last time you saw Zoe?" Dawn looked Xander in the eye.

" The last time I saw Zoe was, um, I spent Christmas break with you guys and then we headed back here to stay with Andrew and I didn't see her much when we came back to England. Since being at Hogwarts I think I saw her the first week and that was it. Dawn we need to tell Faith and Buffy." Xander got up and ran into the meeting.

" Buffy, Dawn wasn't kidding this is an Emergency or atleast an alert. Since we have everyone here I don't think that we should discuss it privately. Dawn said that Zoe hasn't been acting like herself, and I have a feeling that she's right. I think Zoe maybe evil she's acting just like you did Buffy when you reach that rebelious stage and is on the verge of acting like Faith when she was on the psycho killer phase." Xander said looking at everyone.

" Okay, that's bad. I suggest everyone keep a very very close eye on her. Andrew, Faith, Spike you know what to do. Don't let her know or think we're on to her but you know exactly what to ask and what to do. Espically you Faith if it is what we've been fearing contact me and Angel immediately! Other than that everyone keep a close eye on her make sure she stays with in eye contact. I think that will end this meeting." With that Buffy and everyone else left.


	30. The Valentine's Day Ball

**Chapter 30: The Valentine's Day Ball.**

The week had gone by very quickly. The Valentine's ball was that night so classes were cancelled so students could get ready and so that they had time to set it up. Dawn had asked Harry two days after Hermione told her about going to the ball, and Harry though embarrased was extremely happy to say yes. Lupin and Fred had become such a close couple that engagement rumors were going around and niether one of them were saying anything for or against it but they weren't stopping the rumor either.

" I can't wait to go to the ball this afternoon. What are you wearing Hermione?" Ginny, Dawn, and Hermione had done nothing but talk about the ball all day and it was driving the guys up the walls.

" You'll see I don't want to give it away." Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face. He looked very let down.

" What do you think she's going to wear?" Ron whispered to Harry and Draco.

" I don't know but nothing could be as bad as what Pansy Parkinson is going to wear." Draco whispered to Ron. " From what she was telling me she's wearing some blue and lime green creation those two colors together don't sound very pretty either." All the guys started laughing. It was obviously the wrong time to laugh Ginny had just told Hermione what she was going to wear and right when she ended that's when they started to laugh.

" I'm glad you think that's funny, but I don't think it is!" Ginny got up and ran to the castle. Draco followed once he saw Ginny storm off to see what had happened.

" That wasn't very nice of you three!" Hermione snapped at Harry and Ron.

" What wasn't nice?" Ron looked at Hermione lost.

" You three laughing at what Ginny was going to wear to the ball. I thought she picked out a very elegant and very stunning gown by the sound of it." Hermione got up to leave.

" Hermione, that's not what we were laughing about! Honest, we were laughing about what Parkinson was going to wear! It's some lime green and blue creation." Harry got up to stop her from leaving.

" Are you serious?! I'd like to see her pull that off." Hermione sat back down and held Ron's hand. " Well I hope that Draco can convince Ginny before the ball tonight."

Later that night Harry waited with Ron for Hermione and Ginny to come dow, along with Luna. Connor and Draco had to wait outside. Harry was going to meet Dawn infront of the Great Hall. " Oh my gosh Harry!" Ron's face when blood red. Hermione was coming down the stairs in a lilac strapless dress, her hair was put up in some sort of twist, and she had placed a couple of jewels in her hair. " Hermione you look, well Gorgeous." Ron said taking her hand.

" Thanks, but wait until you see your sister! She should be down in a couple of minutes." Hermione said kissing Ron on the cheek. Luna came down after Hermione though she didn't look as pretty she still looked different then usual, She wore a black dress and her hair looked like it was quickly put into a bun. After a couple of minutes Hermione stormed back up to the girl's dormitories to help Ginny. Hermione and Ginny came down together. " Ron your sister! Who knew Ginny could look that like!" Harry said turning around to see Ginny coming down the stairs. She picked a light blue dress that clung to her body, and her hair was put up in some weird way, and just like Hermione's her hair had jewels in it.

" I- Wh- Ginny you aren't going looking like THAT!" Ron yelled across the Gryffindor common room.

" Why not? I have the right to look like everyone else! So Harry do you think Draco will like it?" Ginny turned to Harry.

" Why not! Why not! Because your my baby sister and you aren't going like that!" Ron was pulled out of the room by Hermione.

" I think you look great Ginny. Draco's going to love it." Harry said escorting Luna and Ginny out of the room. Draco and Connor were standing outside, both looked at Ginny with complete shock. Luna linked her arm through Connor's and went to the Great Hall. Harry went after them leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

" Ginny you look great! Stunning even." Draco was at a loss for words. Ginny kissed him and took him down to the Great Hall.

" You look very handsome yourself Draco." Ginny said once they reached the Great Hall.

Harry waited outside the hall for Dawn it wasn't long before he saw her running down the stairs. She looked just as beautiful as Hermione and Ginny had. Dawn was wearing a light pick dress, and her hair was pulled back slightly. Once she reached the bottom of the steps Harry went towards her. " You're very beautiful tonight Dawn." Harry said while taking her hand.

" Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself Harry. You can really clean up." Dawn went into the Great Hall and found the others. " You all look so great!" Dawn was looking at Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

" Hey look there's Pansy. That must be the worst dress or outfit I've ever seen on her!" Ginny said pointing to Pansy.

" I think your right. I didn't even know that they made striped blue and green dressed like that." Dawn said trying not to laugh.

" Welcome to the Hogwarts Valentine's day ball. As all of you already know me there is no need to introduce myself to all you wonderful students. However I will be your entertainment for tonight so any song requests that you have through out the night don't be afraid to pull me over and tell me. Let's get this dance started. " Lorne broke out into U2's "Stuck in a moment ( you can't get out of.)"

" Would you like to dance?" Harry asked Dawn took her hand, and lead her to the dance floor. Draco and Ginny were already dancing, as was Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore started to smile, he couldn't believe how many people had made friends through out the year even though that most of them were very different. He didn't see Fred or Lupin dancing though, that was one couple he couldn't wait to see dance. They were chaperone's after all they didn't have to keep an eye on the kids at all times. Dumbledore spotted them sitting at one of the tables and made his way towards them.

" Ah, I see that you two are enjoying yourselves. Why don't you enjoy a dance? There are enough of us to keep an eye on the students every once in a while. You should enjoy yourselves." Dumbledore said before walking away.

" Would you like to dance?" Lupin asked Fred. The song was over and Lorne started to sing Barenaked by Jennifer Love Hewitt.

" Sure." Fred got up and took Lupin's hand.

" Lupin, Profesor I don't want to be nosey or anything but I was wondering if it was true. Are you engaged?" Hermione asked, Ron had accidently stepped on Hermione's toe which made her fall back into Lupin and Fred.

" Yeah it is. Please don't tell anyone though." Fred whispered to Hermione and continued dancing.

The ball was a sucess and Lorne was a big hit. Everyone enjoyed his singing. The party went by quickly. Lorne was about to sing the last song. " Since we started this ball with U2 I thought we would finish it off with one also. This song is called "walk on". Lorne started to sing.

" Thanks for asking me to the ball, I know that I was probably your last choice but I'm glad you did." Luna was dancing with Connor.

" Your welcome, you weren't my last choice actually. You were my first. I'm having a great time." Connor said. Luna kissed Connor on the cheek and blushed. Connor did the same thing, he looked over at his father who was smiling at him. He then saw Dumbledore storm over to Angel and whisper something into his ear, by the look on Angel's face something bad was going on again. Connor took Luna's hand and started to pull her towards Angel.

" What's going on?" Connor asked Angel once he reached him.

" Not now, go on and enjoy the dance. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Angel then quickly left the Great Hall through a side door so that no one noticed him. Harry and the others however already noticed Connor go to Angel and when Connor turned around they were all standing there.

" What's going on?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

" I don't know my dad wouldn't tell me anything. He said to just enjoy the dance and he'll be back in a while." Connor said Lorne finished his song and everyone broke out in applause. " Before you head back to your dormitiories I have just been informed that you are to stay here until furthur notice and that no one is allowed outside the Great Hall. I don't know anything more that what I have just been told." Lorne looked around all the students looked petrified and he knew why. Last time they heard someone say that Voldemort had broken in. The house tables were put back in place so that the students could sit down and wait for more news.


	31. The Theory of Angelus

**Chapter 31 : The Theory of Angelus**

" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Connor, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Dawn please follow me. " Professor McGonnagal came up behind them.

" What's going on Professor?" Ron asked, all eyes were on them while leaving the Great Hall.

" It seems that one of the students has been taken. We don't know by who or how yet. Dumbledore wants you all to stay in his office, the rest of the students are being taken back to their dormitories at this time though." McGonnagal lead them to Dumbledore's office, and lead them inside.

" So why don't we just go back to our common rooms?" Ginny asked.

" Because it was a Gryffindor that was taken and Dumbledore has some questions about it because you all were the last one's to see them. Stay here until Professor Dumbledore comes back." McGonnagal turned and left.

" Who do you think was taken?" Hermione said sitting in Ron's lap and holding his hand.

" I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Ginny said sitting by Draco.

" The student was Zoe. When we went to check on her she wasn't there and I'm afraid that there was a note on her bed saying that she was to be returned if we turn over Harry Potter. I am not going to believe that though. Whom ever they are took Zoe for something other than to get their hands on Harry. I must ask all of you when the last time you saw Ms. Williams. It's very important so please take your time and think about it." Dumbledore sat down behind her desk.

" Professor none of us has seen her since before Winter break. I was her the week before." Ginny said holding onto Draco.

" That week before was in the Great Hall though before she left with Xander, but we've been in the dormitory everyday and there's never been a note on her bed so she must of just been taken. As I told Dawn we just thought she was getting up before everyone woke up and going to bed after everyone was asleep." Hermione started to cry.

" I saw her in the library a few weeks ago, at least I think it was her. I'm pretty positive though." Ron said trying to calm Hermione down.

" What about you Harry, have you seen Ms. Williams at any time? Has your scar been hurting you at all?" Dumbledore turned to Harry.

" Nope, I haven't seen her, and my scar hasn't been hurting at all." Harry saw Dumbledore lose the twinkle in his eye.

" Okay, you may go back to your Dormitories. Draco, Dawn, and Connor you are to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories I don't want you walking around the castle alone right now, and there are no teacher to escort you right now. We have the ghosts guarding the hallway to Gryffindor common room. Everyone got up to leave " Oh and Harry if your scar starts to hurt I want you to tell one of the ghosts immediately!" Dumbledore then disappeared leaving the students to go back to the common room themselves.

" Wait a minute." Hermione said while walking down the hallway. " Connor don't get mad at me but when did your dad decide to come to the ball, and why was he so late if he did decide to come?"

" You have a point Hermione. I don't know though my dad's a little weird like that." Connor looked over to Hermione.

" Doesn't your dad usually tell you wants going on though? I saw him enter and then you ran to him and he looked a little mad at you asking him what ever you asked him, and then he left. That doesn't seem like Angel usually he tells you to be careful or watch yourself." Hermione stopped in the hallway.

" You're right he does tell me what's usually going on, espically something like this. Hermione you wouldn't happen to be thinking what I am are you?" Connor gave Hermione a worried look. He knew that Hermione figured out Angel's secret.

" If you're thinking that Angelus is paying the school a visit, then I'm thinking we might be on the right track. It would explain alot him showing up unexpectantly, Harry's scar not hurting, the student going missing. I mean Angelus does know about Harry doesn't he?" Hermione started to shake a little.

" Look we need to get to the common room, and what are you guys talking about? We studied vampires remember Angelus died a long time ago, how could he be paying Hogwarts a visit?" Ron started to get everyone moving towards the common room again.

" I think I should go inform Buffy, if Angelus is really back Faith and Spike won't stand a chance against him. He already knows that Spike is on the good side so he won't ask Spike for help, or be fooled by him. Faith she didn't do to good last time she went against him, she was nearly killed." Dawn start to freak out, she remembered what had happened when Angel turned into Angelus after Buffy and him broke up and she didn't want that to happen again.

" No, we go and inform one of the ghosts after we are postively sure that this dead vampire is some how magically back!" Ron said while climbing through the portrait hole and into the Common Room.

" Connor, Dawn we need to tell them the truth! Espically Ron knowing him he'll go and run to your dad for help and accidently meet up with the wrong person." Hermoine said turning to them before going and sitting down.

" Fine, I'll tell them." Connor walked up and sat next to Luna. " Look Ginny, Harry, Luna, Draco, and espically you Ron the vampire that you studied in Defense Against the Dark Arts was my dad. Angel is short for Angelus. Angelus is just the souless version of Angel---yes Ron he can become souless-- if he has even one second of true happiness his soul is lost and you don't even want to know what happens." Connor shuddered at the thought. He had never known his dad as Angelus.

" I think they have the right to know what happens." Dawn said standing up. " I wasn't really there when he lost his soul after Buffy and him did it. I have the memories though because supposedly I was suppose to be there, long story don't ask. When Angel became Angelus he knew everything that Angel did and everyone Angel met. He knew that he was gone for a long long time and he decided he would make up for lost time, he also knew that one of the teachers Jenny Calendar was trying to restore is soul, he killed her before she could. He tortured Willow, Giles, Cordellia, Buffy. It was terrible. Willow ended up in the hosptial and while she was there she was able to restore his soul but it was to late he woke up this demon and Buffy had to stab him. He came back though and when he turned into Angelus again in L.A. I heard he did some terrible things there also. You've all read what he did, he's still capable of everything in those books. Willow feared he might become Angelus again this year, but it wasn't until the fight with Spike that she assigned the work to get back at him. She decided to go through with it just to warn people about them both just in case one of them lost their souls anyways." Dawn started to cry, Harry pulled her into a hug.

" What does Spike have to do with anything, I didn't think he could lose his soul. He got it himself he wasn't cursed." Draco said, the Bloody Baron's warning started to make alot of sense now.

" That William the Bloody guy, that was Spike. He's the one whose killed the two slayers, and the anoited one. His girlfriend Drusilla and Angel's girlfriend Darla are the ones who killed all those people at the party in L.A. you read about. Angel's the one that locked them in there with the two girls." Connor wished he was back in the Slytherin dormitories so he could get the stake he carried around just in case something like this happened.

" Ok, I think it's time to go talk to those ghosts. I think we can all agree that Angel might be Angelus again." Ron said running to the portrait, the others followed. Draco saw the Bloody Baron first.

" Baron, you remember that warning you gave Blaise about Angel being more than the eye could see. Well we think this time it's Angelus whose become more than the eye can see if you get what I'm saying." Draco said quickly.

" So you figured it out, took you long enough Draco. So you think old Angelus is back to play." The Bloody Baron looked at them.

" Look we aren't kidding my dad isn't acting like himself. Please go and inform Dumbledore and Spike." Connor begged the Baron.

" Fine, just get back to your dormitory." The students returned and sat there all worried and shook up. A little while later Angel walked in with Spike, Dumbledore, and McGonnagal.

" Please stay seated. We were informed by the Bloody Baron about your theory, and it wasn't a bad one. When the Bloody Baron told Spike he seemed to think you all were along the right lines. Both of them came running to me and when we found Angel we talked to him and Spike whom has known him the longest assured me and the Baron that Angel is Angel and not Angelus." Dumbledore said smiling. The students all looked relieved.

" However your theory Mrs. Granger gave Angel and myself an idea that we are going to need all of you to help out with. Hermione, Ginny you are both very skilled with going complex spells. Connor, Harry , Draco, Dawn and Spike you are going to help as well. Luna you have to keep the rumor going once it's started I know you will have help with Ms. Brown, and Ms. Patil. Spike do you want to explain your plan?" Dumbeldore turned to Spike.

" Yeah sure, ok this is my plan. The thing that Angel fears the most is his soul being taken away, and I heard that Harry here is biggest fear is Dementors. So I heard about these things called Boggarts, and Dumbledore kindly explained what they do. So I heard that if you have two people stand in front of a Boggart that it gets confused and tries to take the shape of both fears. I think it's obvious that Harry's fear is going to be the most demanding, and that Angel's fear being small won't take that much from the Dementor---" Spike explained the whole plan and they decided to do it tomorrow during breakfast in the Great Hall, since everyone was going to be there.


	32. The Plan

**Chapter 32: The Plan.**

The next morning everything was planned. Ginny and Hermione were under Harry's invisibility cloak and standing behind Dumbledore's chair in the Great Hall. Connor and Luna sat together at the table. Luna sat with her back pack on her lap like she had something very important in it, and Draco was sitting with his back exactly to Connor and where everything would happen. Harry didn't enter the Great Hall yet.

" Connor checked his watch ok, three minutes to go." He whispered to Luna. Everything had to be done at the exact second it was suppose to work or it would look extremely obvious. " Three, two, go." Connor whispered to Luna. Luna dropped got up and walked out of the Great Hall accidently dropping her bag on the way. A very small box opened inside letting out some sort of clear mist, Luna picked up her things and pointed to Harry and Angel, Harry walked up first and it turned into a Dementor. Everyone in the hall Froze as Harry walked the the middle of the Great Hall shaking as the Dementor followed him. All of a sudden Angel ran in and the Dementor started to suck the air. All of the sudden some orb started to come out of Angels mouth and into the mouth of the Dementor. Angel collapsed and Harry started to run out of the room, the Dementor was following him followed by Lupin, and Snape. Angel got up and pulled Connor out of his seat.

" You must be Connor, it's great to see you. I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Angelus. You know what it's a pity I'm going to have to kill you now. Your father isn't going to be to happy with me. Oh well he's gone anyways." Angelus turned Connors head to the side exposing his neck and then bared his fangs.

" You will not harm that child Angelus!" Dumbledore stood up.

" Oh yeah and who says so you? You're no threat to me old man." Angelus said to Dumbledore lowering his mouth to Connors neck.

" Oh my gosh! Professor is that really Angelus?" Draco shouted from the Gryffindor table.

" I'm afraid he's right Malfoy, and if you don't sit down and shut up you'll be next!" Angelus put his teeth into Connors neck and started to eat.

" Angelus I'm afraid I warned you." Before Dumbledore could stop him Connor was on the floor and Angelus fled. " Everyone is to report back to your dormitories, Head of houses are to take their students back and change the password to all common room enterances!" Dumbledore stood up all the teachers moved quickly to get the students to their rooms. Once everyone left Dumbledore went up to Connor. " Hagrid please take him to Madam Pomfrey she already has the potion to restore Mr. Angel here to normal."

" Yes sir, how does she kn-" Hagrid was cut off.

" Later Hagrid right now it is of extreme importance that we get him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore shut the doors to the Great Hall and started to laugh. " Ok you five you can come out from under that cloak, and please get Spike from the back room."

" Is Connor going to be ok?" Ginny looked paler than she ever looked.

" Yes, Angel made sure he had enough blood in him that he wouldn't die. He's very good at it from what I hear. What I would like to know is how did you two know what a soul looked like? That spell work and effect were very well done. Not many people can pull off making things look like they come out of people's mouths and into someone elses."

" Well Spike was telling us from behind the door and we just concentrated on that descriptions. Do you think we were able to convince everyone? I mean luckily we were able to get Draco from the side door when Harry made a distraction so no one noticed Draco leave the group walking to their common room. I can't believe we pulled that off." Hermione was still shaking a bit there were parts that she could tell that Angel and Connor planned with out telling anyone.

" Well, I guess you would all like to check on Mr. Angel, and Connor. Both are in the Hospital wing. You might need to take more than one trip Harry under that cloak to get everyone there. Some of the teachers don't know that this was just for show." Dumbledore then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall and towards a group of teacher waiting for Dumbledore's orders.

" How's Connor doing?" Harry asked Angel when they walked through the Hospital wing doors.

"He's doing good, he' conscious but he's going to have to stay here for a while or it will look suspicous." Angel lead them to Connor's bed.

" Great performance all of you, It was very entertaining." Lorne said once he saw them all sitting there talking.

" It wasn't a performance." Dawn said looking at Lorne. She remembered that Dumbledore said that not many teachers knew about it being fake.

" Yeah right, and Angelus talks to everyone like they're old friends. You should know by know Dawn that I know more than you think I do. So how's Connor doing? He took one for the team and ouch it looked like a painful on by the bite marks on his neck." Lorne looked at the gauze taped to Connor's neck.

" Actually Madam Pomfrey was able to heal it and we used some Hollywood special effect to make it look like a scar. I am going to have to wear the bandage for a couple days since Madam Pomfrey says she doesn't know how to completly heal Vampire bites. She had to call a nurse from St. Mungos to do it." Connor said laying back in bed.

" Well, you are like your father and heal pretty fast so I say that you'd probably be able to take the bandages off tomorrow." Lorne then turned to go see someone who just entered the Hospital wing and Angel went to hide behind a different curtain just in case they had come to check on Connor, the other's hid under the invisibility cloak.

" So what are we going to do now?" Connor asked once the guest had left.

" Well, I'm going to go to Zoe and see if she really is evil like some of you think she is, and if she is I'm going to go undercover and see if they kidnapped the boy. I'm going to try and get him out and if Zoe is evil tell the others and figure out what we're going to do.Well I better be off I have to go find Zoe." Angel left the Hospital Wing.

" We better be going to before anyone notices we're gone. Sorry about what happened Connor." Ginny said hugging Connor.

" It's ok it was my idea. We couldn't bring Angelus back and not make him look like his old self, people would get suspicious especially after that essay." Connor said after taking some sort of potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him. Connor then fell instantly into a dreamless sleep. He still had to look unconcious.


	33. Angel Goes Undercover

**Chapter 33: Angel Goes Undercover**

Angel's first stop was the library, according to Dawn and Hermione that was were Zoe spent much of her time these days. Angel found Zoe sitting by herself infront of what looked like bits of parchment. He went over and sat down next to her.

" Can I help you Angel?" Zoe asked, looking up. She noticed a couple of students run once they saw Angel. " What's going on? You'd think Hogwarts wasn't safe or something."

" Hogwarts isn't safe and I'm not Angel." Angel said looking Zoe in the eyes.

" You're creeping me out if you're not Angel, Angel then who are you?" Zoe started to breath a little quicker.

" Who do you think I am? There are only two people that are able to live in this body! I'd have the right mind to bite you, if I didn't think you knew something that would be important to me." Angel said he always hated pretending to be Angelus.

" Y-you can't be Angelus, there's no way for Angel to lose his soul in this school! What information do I have that you could you if you were?" Zoe was starting to get freaked out.

" Well one of Voldemort's followers had a little visit at breakfast I think it was called a Dementor anyways Angel lost his soul and him here, So where would Voldemort be little one before I really start getting testy." Angel stood up and made his way to the other side of the table.

" I have no idea what you are talking about Angelus." Zoe said as calmly as she could.

" Funny because I can smell blood and cuts Mrs. Williams, and it seems to me that your left arm has experienced both recently." Angel rolled Zoe's sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark tatooed into her arm. " Ah, I believe that mark there is from the guy I'm looking for. Now would you be so kind to escort me or am I going to have to force you." Angel was upset about seeing the mark but he had to make her believe he was really Angelus.

" Fine, come with me." Zoe lead him to a part of Hogwarts he'd never seen before. Out a secret passage until he was sure they were well away from Hogwarts and in some part of the city that was deserted. When they finally came out of the passage, the stood in a hall way to someone's house.

Zoe knocked on the door infront of them. " Wormtail it's me, It's Zoe. Let me in I have someone who wants to join us." Wormtail opened the door and lead Zoe and Angel to Lord Voldemort.

" So, the vampire with the soul wants to join the rank of Lord Voldemort, how am I to know that you won't be spying on me?" Voldemort turned to face Angel and Zoe and sat down in a chair in front of them.

"Why would I want to help humans, when they taste so good? Oh and you must be talking about Angel. He's gone I'm Angelus. I don't have a soul, one of your dementors made a nice little trip to Hogwarts today and took his away." Angel looked Voldemort in the eye.

" Fine, still what would a vampire want with me." Voldemort looked from Zoe to Angel.

" Well you took that kid to get Harry Potter, what if I told you that I could get Harry Potter for you? He's best friends with Angel's son Connor and he has no idea that Angel's soul is gone, none of the students do." Angel kept looking at Voldemort in the eye.

" I have one question, how is it that I can't break into your mind? I can tell your not lying though because Zoe has told me everything, haven't you." Voldemort looked at Zoe.

" It's kind of like a mirror the thought's are there but they don't reflect an image. It should come in very useful to you." Angel said, he hoped that Voldemort would believe him. " So where are you keeping the boy? I've been very hungry, I just want a taste that's all. He'll still be alive don't worry about it."

" Well from what Zoe tells me you haven't eaten in quite some time. A couple of years in fact, and it would scare the boy and Dumbledore when I warn him that if he doesn't hand over Potter soon that his student will be drained of all his life, I think he still believes that it's Zoe here whose been kidnapped quite the contrary some it's a boy whose parent's are currently residing the St. Mungos phsychiartic ward. Wormtail please show Angelus here where the student is. Zoe you may return to school, we don't want people getting suspicous." Voldemort then went back to the table and started to read some parchment.

" Wormtail, interesting name. What did your parent's figure that's the best they could do?" Pretending to be Angelus was getting to him.

" No, it's a nickname I'm an angimagi it means I can turn into an animal." Wormtail turned another corner.

" Really, what type of animal?" Angel had never heard of angimagi's.

" A rat, it's a good way to sneak around with out being caught." Wormtail opened the door to a room. " He's in there."

" Thanks." Angel said walking in. " I don't like eating in front of people so do you mind?" Wormtail left and made his way back to Voldemort.

" Y-y-you aren't g-g-oing to hurt me are you?" The boy squeaked.

" What's your name?" Angel asked.

" N-Neville Longbottom, I already know who you are you're Angel, but you must not be very good if you're working for him." Neville said going pale. " Your not going to eat me are you?"

" Look I don't have much time to explain. So listen up, I'm going to get you out of here. Here put this on Harry let me borrow it it's an invisibility cloak, once you put it on stay very close to me and far away from other people. Do you know any transfigurations something that we use to change something in this room to look like you?"

" Yeah, we just learned stuff like that. What should I change?"

" Anything and hurry we don't have much time." Neville changed a chair into what looked like a stunned him, and then went under the cloak. Angel put some of his son's blood around his mouth and such to make it look like he had bit Neville. " Remember what I said stay close to me and far far away from everyone else." Angel then opened the door and waited for Neville to leave and then shut it.

" That was quick." Voldemort said looking quite pleased.

" I've had years of practice. Anyways I better get back to the school before people start noticing that I'm missing, not many people know about what's happened and I can be a great source of information because of it. You don't need to put a Dark Mark on me to consider me loyal, I'll know when you need me and when you won't don't worry about it." Voldemort looked pleased with that answer and lead Angel to the passage way.

" Any news, anything at all I want you to report back to me." Voldemort said while waiting for Angel to go into the passage way. Angel waited for Neville to go first and then went in himself.

" I'll do that. If something comes up and I'm in trouble I'll send Zoe, don't worry." Angel then saw that Voldemort had closed the passage way and took hold of Neville's shoulder under the invisibility cloak and steered him the right way. Once back inside the castle he got under the cloak with Neville and made his way up to Dumbledore's office he knew that Zoe would be keeping an eye on him for Voldemort.


	34. The New Minister of Magic

**Chapter 34: The New Minister of Magic**

" Ok, how did Harry say that this would work. Oh right I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Angel held out the blank parchment and watched as the map of Hogwarts started to appear and the dots of the people showed up they were clear to make it to Dumbledore's office where he saw that most of the people were including Connor and the other students. They finally made it to Dumbledore's office and went in. Once inside they took of the invisibility cloak and Neville was visibly shaking.

" So it wasn't Zoe they had kidnapped, it was Neville. How did you make out Angel?" Dumbledore asked giving chocolate to Neville and a tissue and glass of water to Angel.

" Well he really really wants Harry, and I'm afraid that Zoe is a Death Eater now. I want all of you to stay away from her, espically you two." Angel looked at Connor and Harry.

" Ok well first thing's first, how did you get Neville out?" Dumbledore said drawing up two more seats.

" I told Voldemort that I was hungry, when I went in there I got rid of this guy named Wormtail, and then had Neville transfigure something to look like him. I hid him under the invisibility cloak, when Voldemort opened the passage way again, I started to carry on a conversation with him so Neville could slip threw and then went myself. I kept him under the cloak until we got here.The blood was Connor's from the attack in the Great Hall." Angel said down in the chair that Dumbledore drew up.

" Ok second was Voldemort able to get into your mind and find anything out? Anything at all." Dumbledore handed Angel another tissue since the first one was so full it was just smearing the blood.

" If he tried it wouldn't of worked. Since Angel's a vampire his thought's don't show us just like his reflection." Buffy said while Angel kept trying to get the blood off.

" That's great that will work for both sides. Finally what are we going to do with Zoe?" Dumbledore bowed his head a little. He thought that they had taken all the precautions they could so that Zoe wouldn't become a death eater.

" It's obvious we're going to have to kill her. If we take her back to the Watcher's council Voldemort is just going to break in there, that or one of his Death Eaters to get her back, which would result in more than one death. But we have to make sure that when we kill her that Voldemort won't be able to bring her back." Angel said looking around at Buffy.

" Angel's right. When the Watcher's Council came to get me, I broke out of there easily. It's not like it was very hard either, and I was a top security prisoner." Faith said looking around at everyone.

" We can't just kill her she's an innocent girl." Hermione said, she hated the thought of anyone dying.

" Look Hermione, She's not such an innocent girl if she's a Death Eater. It would be impossible for anyone to fight her also, she's been trained by the best people there are. I would hate to see her fight with Voldemort against you all. What about the Department of Mystery thing that went on the other year. Yeah I heard about that Ms. Granger, what if instead of it being powerful wizards, it was a powerful Slayer whose also a Powerful wicca?" Faith looked at Hermione, who turned to Ron.

" Faith has a point. However the only things I can think of to kill her are muggle ways and I'm sure that magic could easily bring her back." Giles said looking around.

" Well there is one cure, it's an unforgivable though and their against the law. the Avada Kevada, or the killing curse, there is no coming back from that. The only bad thing is if you use it you go to Azkaban." Hermione said sounding terrified.

" I know what to do, all of you stay here I'll be back in a minute and don't let anyone in." Dumbledore said going to the fire and throwing floor powder in. " Ministry of Magic, Auror headquarters." Dumbledore said and within an instant he was gone. He arrived back at Hogwarts seconds later.

" Two Aurors and the Minister of Magic are on there way." Dumbledore said sitting back behind his desk.

" The Mnister of Magic are you crazy? He'll just send her to Azkaban she'll be out of there in no time!" Ginny snapped.

" Now Ms. Weasley that is no way to talk to Professor Dumbledore!" Professoe McGonnagal snapped.

" It's ok Minerva, she is right. However there is a new Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge resigned this morning. You'll be very suprised at whom the new Minister is also." Dumbledore said smiling.

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore got up and answered it, he entered the room with Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-eye Moody. " These are the Auror I'm sure you've all met them at one point or another. The Minister will be here shortly he got a little tied up." After saying that Dumbledore's fire blazed to life and out walked the new Minister of Magic.

" How did you get to be Minister of Magic?" Harry said shocked to the person who walked out of the fire.

" I was at the right place, at the right time for once Harry. However I am going to take short breaks every now and then." Came a familiar voice to everyone else in the room. Everyone looked around to see Remus Lupin standing there smiling at them.

" You must of been. Congratulations!" Hermione squealed as she got up and hugged Lupin.

" Thanks, so where's this person I'm suppose to pass judgement on?" Lupin hugged Hermione back and looked around.

" She's not here yet, We need to hide Angel and Neville before we bring her in just in case Voldemort has tapped into her mind and trying to find if our spy is spying on him for us. Well Angel, Neville if you would like you can go back to the Gryffindor common room under the invisibility cloak, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dawn, I suggest you do the same since Angel and Neville are going to be needing someone to open the door for them. Draco, Connor I am going to have to ask you to go back to your own common room. All of you are not to draw any attention to yourselves. Understand?" Dumbledore looked around and all the students nodded. They all left at once. That left Dumbledore, Lupin, The two Aurors, McGonnagal, Sirius Black, Xander, Faith, Giles, Wesley, Andrew, and Buffy.

" Well, I'm going to wait a few minutes before calling Zoe into the room so she doesn't get suspicious. Remus if you would like I can send for Fred to come up and visit. That reminds me, Congratulations on your engagement Ms. Burkle has told me all about, which I was delighted to hear." Dumbledore looked over at him.

" That's ok, I don't want her to witness this. I'll see her afterwards and tell her the good news. Thanks for the Congrats. that means alot coming from you." Lupin turned to Sirius and they got into a long conversation, when they turned back around they offered Buffy something to eat.

Once Buffy had taken a bite they started to crack up. Buffy turned into a Canary with a band and then back into herself once more. " That was that? It was hilarious?" Faith and Xander asked at the same time.

" You think it's funny do you? Well Xander, Faith I still have a bit of mine left if you would like to try!" Buffy said turning her gaze to them. Both stopped laughing and looked serious. " What was that?"

" A Canary Creme from the Weasley twins joke shop. We figured since we were both back we had to do something. We are the Marauder's after all, the last two remaing also that was just a little dedication to Prongs." Sirius said smiling.

" Ah, yes the Marauders were something to witness in their day, I guess they just can't help themselves at times." Dumbledore said smiling. " Well I guess we should go and get Zoe it's been a good hour since everyone went back to their common room. Xander will you go and get her she trusts you the most. You don't have to come back up her will her if you don't want we know how much you care for her." Dumbledore turned to Xander and gave him a sympathetic smile.

" No, I'll return she has to learn how much pain she's caused with all of this." Xander tried to fight back tears.

" Ok, well please go and get her." Dumbledore got up to escort him to the door, and to hide Remus and the other's until it was time for them to come out. If Zoe had seen them she would of known what was going on and who knows what she would do.


	35. The Death of A Slayer

**Chapter 35: The Death of A Slayer**

Xander walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor dormitory. He stood outside the portrait trying to calm down before he went in there to get Zoe. He couldn't believe what she had done and what was going to happen to her. He knew it was the right thing to do but he was still in awe about it. The little girl he raised turned evil, that must make him a bad parent right? Xander could shake that thought. He finally calmed down enough to get her.

" Canary creme." Xander told the portrait, they had changed the passwords as a fake safety precaution. He walked through and found Zoe sitting at a desk studying something. He walked up to her and she quickly stuffed it into her bag.

" Hey Xan. What's up? Why are you here?" Zoe said looking happy and innocent.

" Dumbledore wants to talk to you something about Slayer training. Buffy and the others are there. They decided that they want to get rid of somethings that you've mastered and add different challenges now. I don't know either way they want you to come, so you can help them decided what they should get rid of. You know how they are you might have mastered one thing to them but to you, you still feel like you should work on it. You might want to bring your stuff it could be a while, and you might have to go to one of your classes later." Xander said leading Zoe out of the portrait.

" What's wrong? You're not as cheery as you usually are." Zoe had been around Xander forever and knew when he was trying to cover stuff up.

" Buffy and I got into a fight over stupid back in the day stuff. You know Sunnydale high, Cordelia stuff. She says that I cheated on Cordelia with Willow, I said I didn't that we were under that we're going to die any minute type pressure that's why we kissed. You know the story, anyways Willow walked in on the conversation and started to get all upset, and you know how I am when Will's upset." Xander looked over to Zoe.

" Sorry, I didn't know. If you want I can talk to Will for you. I don't know if she'll listen to me though since I wasn't there." Zoe said reaching Dumbledore's office.

" That's ok, I think I'll talk to her about it, there's still stuff we need to work out. Marauders," Xander got onto the moving stair case and waited for it to get to Dumbledore's office door.

" Aren't the Maraurders those jokesters that pulled off some of the greatest pranks at Hogwarts?" Zoe asked walking through the door.

" Yea, you actually know two of the Marauders Sirius and Remus. Go figure, supposidley the other two are Harry's dad, and a guy named Wormtail." Xander moved over by Dumbledore while Zoe took a seat in front of him.

" Zoe do you know why we called you here today?" Dumbledore asked while looking at her through his half moon spectacles.

" Yeah something about my training and taking things out. I'm not positive though on why I should take things out." Zoe said as she felt invisible strings tye around her arms and legs. " Hey! What's going on?!" Zoe started to scream.

" _Silencio"_ Sirius yelled, Zoe kept screaming but no words were coming out of her mouth.

" Now, Ms. William do you promise to stop your screaming until after I'm done explaining why you are here? I have to warn you that Sirius is very impatient though and I can't not stop him from doing what he will." Dumbledore looked at Zoe who nodded her head and Sirius lifted the curse.

" So, why am I here and why am I bound to this chair?" Zoe asked.

" You're bound to the chair so you don't run, and you're here because a couple of your teachers have informed us that they've seen a very interesting tattoo on the inside of your left arm. Now I must ask you not to lie to me Ms. Williams, did you get the Dark Mark?" Dumbledore looked straight into Zoe's eyes.

" No, I have no idea what you're talking about. I think the teacher's are seeing things." Zoe said.

" Severus will you please roll up your sleeves and show Ms. Williams what I am talking about maybe she doesn't have any idea what Dark Mark I'm talking about." Dumbledore turned to Snape.

Snape turned up his sleeve and showed Zoe the Dark Mark. "Are you postive you don't have one?" Dumbledore asked, he wasn't going to force it out of her unless he had to.

" Yeah I'm not going to let someone tattoo me ok I'm not stupid!" Zoe said as calmly as she could, she was about to yell it before she saw Sirius pull out his wand and point it at her.

" Look girl, I know you have one! I was there when they put it on you. I don't think the headmaster would mind if I ripped your sleeve. If you didn't have one you woldn't mind either." Snape sneered.

" Go ahead rip it I don't have one!" Zoe said about to cry.

" Fine I think I will!" Snape went to rip her sleeve when Dumbledore stopped him.

" Before we do that I think that he Minister and Aurors should be present, that way it doesn't look like we put it on her to frame her for it." Dumbledore said standing up.

" How long is that going to take?" Zoe asked getting slightly annoyed.

" Not long at all Zoe, I'd been called earlier." Remus said coming into the room again with Moody and Kingsley.

" Remus, Alastor, Kingslsey. Please notice that we have done nothing but ask her a few harmless questions about getting the mark, of which she has denyed getting. Severus please continue what you were going to do." Dumbledore said sitting down away.

Snape took something called Scissors from Buffy and went to go and cut the fabric. " I don't trust you with those!" Zoe said. " You might cut me!"

" Fine, Summers, Faith could one of you do it then?" Snape said handing the scissors over to someone who would know how to use it.

" Here, let me." Faith took the scissor and cut the fabric up the arm and across. " There look there's a black scull and a snake coming out of it's mouth. If I'm not mistaken I believe that's the Dark Mark. It matches the one of Severus' arm." Faith said look at both marks.

" Well Minister, Auror's the punishment is up to you. You've already heard what we thought and what could happen if the right procedures aren't taken I'll give you all the time you need to talk it over." Dumbledore said looking over at Remus and the others.

" Thank you Dumbledore I think we will go back into the room we were in and then think it over." Remus said leaving the room.

" Dumbledore may I talk to Zoe for a minute you can all stay if you want to. I just want to tell Zoe something." Xander said fighting back tears again.

" Xander you've earned the right to talk to her, and I can't deny you that. I think I will go and check up on the students. I believe that Buffy, Faith, Spike, and the others might want to talk to her also." Dumbledore said leaving the room.

" Zo, I've raised you since you were a baby, I took you in and gave you want you always wanted. I can't believe you would be so irresponsible to go and do something like this! I don't know what to think about you anymore. I don't know what to think of myself, you are the only person who has ever made me question anything about myself. I don't know where I went wrong, if it was my parenting or if this was going to be you from the start. Any punishment they decide to give you I'll stand behind it one hundred percent. I might not like it, or agree with it but I'll stand behind it because I know that it's for everyone's own good. I wish you would of thought over your decisions before you acted! Before Remus, the two Aurors, and yourself came, many people were leaning towards death, and I don't blame them. We don't need another rogue Slayer, espically one whose more powerful then the last one. I'm just sorry you had to realize this so late." Xander was trying to hold back tears, but they couldn't help but fall, it was hard to look at Zoe anymore. _' Where did I go wrong?'_ Xander couldn't help but think that over and over again.

" If you kill me my master will only bring me back! There is nothing _you _can kill me with!" Zoe said smiling.

" You're right, there's nothing _we_ can do. However Ms. Granger suggested a couple things called the Unforgivable curses, supposedly those Aurors in there can perform it and you can't come back from that. You're more screwed than I was Z. According to Dumbledore even Voldemort can't bring those people who die from one back, supposedly he tried when one of his most loyal Death Eaters tried and he couldn't do it. So what makes you think he'll be able to bring you back? Espically once we take care of you." Faith asked looking quite like her old evil self again.

" Xan. You know that I didn't mean it, you know I'm sorry right? Xan, please don't let them kill me!" Zoe started to cry.

" To late for that. If you live you'll just go back to him Zoe. I can't put people's lives in danger just because you want to save yourself. It's either a couple hundred lives or one. I think I'm going with that latter there Zoe." Xander turned away from Zoe and started to cry.

Dumbledore showed back up a few moments later, after everyone had finished guilt tripping Zoe into tears. " Please Dumbledore you're a great man, please don't let them kill me." Zoe's last hope was Dumbledore.

" I'm sorry Ms. Williams, but I have no authority there. Whatever happens is out of my hands." Dumbledore said calmly going to the room to see if they others were done thinking over their decision. He came back into the room with Lupin and the others.

" We have made our decision. By order of the Minister of Magic, I find the condemed Zoe Williams guilty of being a Death Eater, and a danger to not only the wizarding world but the muggle community also, punishable only by death of the Avadra Kevada curse. Those whom are to witness please sign this parchment please, you too Alastor, Kingsley. Xander if you want to leave you may do so with out signing the parchment. I understand how this must be effecting you right now." Lupin said looking over and the red eyed Xander.

" No it's ok, I want to be here to witness." Xander said signing the order.

"Ok, well Alastor, Kingsley have you decided whose going to perform it? Any last words Zoe?" Lupin asked looking over at her. Zoe shook her head as tears fell down her face. " Ok last chance though." Lupin said looked older than he ever had. Zoe shook her head again. Alastor walked up infront of Zoe and took out his wand.

" Well here goes nothing. _Avadra Kevada_!" Moody shouted, green sparks shot out of his wand and straight into Zoe's heart. Zoe's body went limp, the room went silent and Xander couldn't hold it back anymore and started to cry worse then he did before.

" I think we'll leave." Moody said following Kingsley to the fire and disappearing.

" I'm going to go find Fred. I'll tell her what happened." Lupin left quickly and quietly. Everyone else dispersed slowly. Dumbledore, Xander, and Zoe's limp body were left in the office.

" I'm sorry for your loss Xander. No one knew about Zoe we all wished that we could of helped and changed her before she went to far, but all of us overlooked the danger that overtook her." Dumbledore said before leaving his office.

Xander finally moved from where he was standing, and walked up to Zoe and took her hand. The ropes that were on her arms and legs were taken off afterwards. Xander checked for a pulse, he didn't know why he knew she was dead. " How could I have let you down? How could I have let your parents down. I promised them I would take care of you and make sure that nothing bad happened. Zo, you were such a great girl, I loved you like you were my own kid. I'm sorry please for give me." Tears started to fill his eye and rolled down his cheek. He started to hear something and looked around to see Fawkes singing. " Thanks Fawkes. I know how much Zoe liked you, she would of wanted you to say good-bye in your own way." Xander said kissing Zoe's hand and getting up to go pet Fawkes. He noticed that Xander had cut his hand on something, he placed his head close to the cut and cried on it. It healed instantly, " Thanks." Xander said petting Fawkes again. He left the office and went back to his room.


	36. Grievences

**Chapter 36: Grievences**

News about Zoe's death traveled around the castle at the speed of lighting. Right after it happened it seemed like everyone knew. No one saw Xander for a couple of days afterwards, he stayed in his room and changed his password so no one could come in, not even Buffy or Willow. Remus being misiter traveled around just as fast. " I miss her, in some ways. I know I never got to know her as well as the people from Sunnydale and Los Angeles, but I still miss her." Ginny started to cry and Draco pulled her close.

" Everyone misses her, most of them won't admit it but we've all been effected by her death. School is over in two weeks though so we can at least go back home for a while were our lives will calm down a little." Hermione said while pulling herself closer to Ron.

There was a loud bang that echoed through out the school and the grounds. " What was that?" Luna yelled. Then all of a sudden McGonnagal's voice echoed through out the school.

" All students are to report to their dormitories straight away! No one is to leave until further notice!"

" Ok, that can't be good. I guess we should be going." Harry said getting up and walking towards the castle. He didn't have to go far to see what was going on, he looked at the others. All the teachers, a couple of Aurors, Slayers, and people from the Watchers Council were in the main hallway, along with a bunch of deatheaters. Harry got his wand out as did the others, luckily some of the members of the D.A. were outside also.

" I'm going in there and helping, everyone just go back to the common room!" Harry said to the others.

" I don't think so, I'm staying right here Harry!" Ginny yelled.

" Yeah so are we!" Cho Chang called from behind him. " This is what the D.A. was formed for wasn't it!" Cho moved up closer to Harry.

" Fine, but I warned you!" Harry said he moved closer and started stunning Death Eaters. The others went to other places and did the same. The Death Eaters were out numbered but it didn't look like they cared much.

" _Finite Incantato!" _Draco yelled, he was able to ricochet a spell that one of the Death Eaters threw at him.

" _Crucio!"_ Came an all to familiar voice to Draco. Draco was able to move out of the way of the curse which hit a Death Eater behind him. " You know you were the worst son anyone could have. I should just finish you off now." Lucious Malfoy's voice echoed in Draco's ears.

" _Petrificus totalus!" _Harry yelled at Lucious Malfoy from behind him. His body went as stiff as a board and he fell to the floor. Harry and Draco moved his body into an empty classroom, so no one would be able to find him.

" Thanks." Draco said turning to Harry and stunning a Death Eater that was coming up behind them.

" No problem, thanks for that." Harry and Draco then split up and went seperate directions.

The pain in Harry's scar became incredibly worse and he fell to the ground. When he looked up he noticed that everyone had stopped fighting and looked at the cloaked figure in the middle of the hall. " Voldemort," Harry said under his breath.

" If it isn't Potter! Thinking about escaping this time also?" Voldemort asked, looking at Harry on the ground.

" No, I'm ending it! Here and now!" Harry got up and placed his wand in his hand.

" You're right about ending it here and now, but I'm afraid I'm not the one whose going to be ending." Voldemort said looking at Harry. His scare felt like it was going to split open. " Are you ready to die Potter?"

" Are you?" Harry snapped back. He was looking Voldemort he in the eye and at the same time trying to find Dumbledore.

" Looking for Dumbledore, he's gone Potter!" Voldemort said letting Harry look around.

" You killed him?" Harry was about to curse the pants off of Voldemort.

" No, he's not around to kill. Just yet that is." Voldemort said looking slightly displeased. The doors to the school burst opened and in walked Dumbledore as if one cue.

" Tom I must ask you to leave this school, and the students alone." Dumbledore said walking up to Tom.

" I am not afraid of you Albus! You don't scare me anymore. I've become more powerful then even you, and you know it." Voldemort said smiling. His smile contorted his face he more.

'_ Harry take the piece of paper on the ground hurry_,' Dumbledore's voice sounded in Harry's head. _' It will transfer you to Grimmauld place, Sirius is there waiting for you.'_ Harry nodded and bent down. When he picked the paper up he felt a tugged behind his navel and heard Voldemort yell.

" He's getting away, do something!" It was to late however Harry was already back at Grimmauld place before anyone could send a spell.

" Harry, you're here. What do you think you were doing? What did I tell you about staying out of trouble?" Sirius started to yell. He was interrupted though by other loud cracks. " Luckily you've all made it!"

" Sirius Black?" Draco stared in shock.

" Draco don't worry he's not evil, he didn't kill anyone, and he's under order's from Dumbledore not to hurt you." Ginny said taking his hand.

" You are all in seroius trouble with me! Just because I encouraged Harry to do the D.A. doesn't mean that you are ready yet to take on Death Eaters! Let the adults handle that!" Sirius yelled at them all.

" Well, you're an adult why aren't you there?" Pavarti Patil asked.

" Well seeming that I'm watching you all, I can't be in two places at once. Where's the other one? There are suppose to be 12 of you and there's only 11." Sirius said counting the kids.

" Where's Cho? Harry said looking around at everyone." Dumbledore didn't forget her did he?" Harry was starting to get worried.

" Cho---Cho won't be coming." Hermione said looking at the floor. " Sirius your---your cousin hit her with the Avadra curse. I'm so sorry Harry, she got pushed in front of the curse that was sent to you." Hermione said crying.

" I think everyone should go to the kitchen, I'll go and get some Butterbeers until Dumbledore shows up." Sirius lead them to the kitchen and got the Butterbeers for everyone. A couple hours later Dumbledore appeared out of the fire.

" You all may return to Hogwarts. Voldemort left after his Death Eaters were starting to be killed off one by one. I want to let you all know that what you did was irresponsible. I'll be informing your parent's of what you did. As you have probably already figured out Ms. Chang didn't make it, her parent's are at the school now to take her body home." Dumbledore said turning around to leave.

" Um, Professor. Did Lucious Malfoy happen to escape?" Harry asked he forgot Draco and himself pulled Lucious into a classroom.

" What are you talking about?" Dumbledore turned around.

" Well I stunned Malfoy, and Draco and I put him into classroom three, so that way no one would notice him and he'd still be around for the Aurors." Harry said looking at Dumbledore and Sirius.

" I guess we should go and collect Lucious' body also." Dumbledore said he took a piece of paper one of the students was holding and made it into a portkey. " Everyone touch it on three. One, two, three." Everyone touched the paper and ended up in the hallway to the Great Hall.


	37. Leaving Hogwarts

**Chapter 37: Leaving Hogwarts**

Cho's parents came and left by the time they got back to Hogwarts. Lucious Malfoy was interrogated by Remus and a full court of Wizards. He ended up going to Azkaban which was no longer guarded by the Dementors.The two weeks past quickly afterwards and many people were going to Madame Pomfrey for slight depression. This year they not only had one student die but two with in two days of each other. Harry, Ron, and the other packed their trunks and went down to the Great Hall. When they entered they noticed that it wasn't decorated in the winning houses colors but in black like it had been for Cedric Diggory's death. Everyone sat down and the Great Hall was silent.

" The school year has come to another end. It's been unlike the school years you've all had before, the attacks against the school and the ministry are getting worse, I advise all of you to stay alert over the summer. Instead of decorating the Great Hall in the colors of the Gryffindor house colors, we are drapped in black to remember those two students whose lives were taken away from us at such a young age. One was taken away because evil corrupted the mind of a great friend, student, daughter, and person. Some of you might of saw Zoe Williams as being immortal but it just goes to show what power Voldemort has over people. The other life that was taken away from us went out fighting. She fought like a true Ravenclaw, on the side of good. She went out saving a friends life. Cho Chang didn't die in vain, like Zoe Williams she was a great friend, students, daughter, and sister. Both these students will live on in your hearts as long as you hold on to them. I hope that most of you learned alot about Voldemort through these two. Lorne has prepared to sing a song dedicated to his friends Zoe Williams and Cho Chang. So I now turn it over to him." Dumbledore sat down and Lorne stood up.

" I'm positive that most of you might not know this, since it is a Muggle song. It's by a band called MercyMe It's called '_I Can Only Imagine.' _This is dedicated to Cho Chang and Zoe Williams."

" I can only imagine

What it will be like

When I walk

By your side

I can only imagine

What my eyes will see

When Your face

Is before me

I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel

Will I dance for You J--- or in awe of You be still

Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I fall

Will I sing Hallelujah, will I be ble to speak at all

I can only imagine.

I can only imagine

When that day comes

And I find myself

Standing in the Son

I can only imagine

When all I will do

Is forever

Forever worship you

I can only imagine."

Lorne sat down after the song, many of the students broke down into tears. After dinner they went back to their Dormitories and most of the students went to bed. The next day the boarded the train to go back to Kings Cross station. The train ride home was very quiet, it seemed like no one could think of anything to say.

Once they got there Harry took his stuff said good bye to his friends and went through the barrier.

" Harry wait a minute!" Hermione said running to him.

" What?" He said very softly.

" Harry don't beat yourself up over the summer about everything. None of it was your fault no one would of known that they were going to die. I promise I'll keep in touch, and we'll get you out of there as fast as we can. I promise." Hermione said giving Harry a hug. Harry hugged her back, but couldn't stop feeling guilty. He followed the Dursley's to the car and they took him home.


End file.
